Computer Repair
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Edward is a major geek and Bella-well, she isn't. When Edward hears of her computer troubles he offers to lend her a helping hand. He never expected what would happen next and how it turns his world on it's side. OOC AU AH Finally expanded!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay guys, so here's the deal. If you don't know me, or about my poll I have up right now, I've decided to put up a challenge. I'm posting this one shot to kick it off. If you interested in hearing more about this contest you can go to the next chapter where I have all the rules and guidelines or you can go to my profile. I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!_**

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Computer Repairs**

**By:Jayeliwood**

**Type of Edward: Geeky Edward**

**Character type: Totally out of Character **

**Story type: All human**

**POV: Edward's**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." I muttered to myself as I paced the room. I, Edward Cullen, one of the biggest geeks in Forks high, was about to be stuck in room with the one of the prettiest girls in school. Bella Swan was beyond pretty. She was perfect. And, I had a crush on her._ Idiot idiot idiot,_ what have I done to myself?

It was my own stupid fault. I wasn't thinking before I spoke a couple days in class. I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on her and her conversation. I'm always watching her as it is, but when she started to talk about computers my ears perked up. This was right up my alley.

"Yeah, my computer is a piece of junk. It takes a month to turn on and forget about surfing. It's more like crawling." She complained to Jessica Stanley, who was just boasting about her new laptop.

"You should get a new one." Jessica shrugged like it was the easiest thing the world to do.

"Don't have the money," she sighed softly, resting her chin on one of her palms.

"You know, I pick up a lot of old computers from garage sales for parts and stuff. I'm sure if you let me took a look at your computer I could speed it up, give it a boost." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I closed my eyes as the girls turned to look at me.

Jessica looked at me like I grew a second head, but Bella was different. She smiled. "Really? You could do that?" She said brightly.

"Oh yeah, I bet I could speed it up quite a bit." I smiled in return. I wondered if she noticed that I was blushing. It was hard to keep her gaze. I had to fight the urge to look down at my hands nervously.

"Anything would be an improvement." She said with a sigh. "You really wouldn't mind taking a look at it?" She asked as she looked at me from underneath her thick black eyelashes.

"It would be my pleasure. Why don't you come over to my place this weekend? Just bring over your computer and your power cord. Oh, and any disks you may have for it."

"Great! It's a date then! What do you say to Saturday at noon?" She was practically bouncing in her seat. Her computer really must be a piece of junk if she was excited to have me look at it.

It wasn't until I got into the car that afternoon that I remembered about the camping trip we were suppose to be going on this weekend. I would just have to get out of it. I simply was not going to NOT help Bella this weekend.

My parents thought it was strange, especially since I love to camp, that I didn't want to go, but they let it pass. It was actually easier than I thought it would be. My parents trusted me. Besides, what trouble was I going to get into? I was a computer geek that barely left my room. My mom made me promise that I wouldn't play World of Warcraft for twelve hours straight without getting something to eat and some sleep. I wasn't going to tell them that I had a sort of date this weekend. They didn't need to know. It wasn't like anything was going to happen anyway.

But now, on Saturday at 11:45, I wasn't so sure of what I was going to do. I had every single computer I had out in my room lined up in a row, little bits of computer arranged on top of them. I had my tools and disks arranged perfectly on my desk. I was starting to panic when my hands weren't busy anymore.

I went to the bathroom mirror and check out of the reflection. My hair was a mess, not that unusual. I put on a black tee shirt and some boring blue jeans. _Way to stand out, Edward_, I thought to myself.

This wasn't a real date, I don't know why I was freaking out. She'd never be interested in me. I pushed my glasses back up my noses, closing my eyes and looking up to the ceiling. I paced in front of the door, waiting for her to arrive, my bare feet slapping against the tile. I was starting to get nervous that she wouldn't show up, but it was still early.

As soon as I heard her truck pull up I wretched the door open. I was not going to have her carry a thing while I was around. I rushed down the stairs bare footed.

"Hey Edward," she said sweetly as she came around her truck.

"Did you have trouble finding the place?" I asked as I watched her move. She looked stunning in a short khaki skirt and a blue love cut shirt. It was hard not to stare. I had to remind myself that I didn't have a chance.

"Not too badly. I thought I got lost in the woods for a minute though,"she giggled as she opened the passenger side door. It was a musical sound and it made me smile. Sitting in the seat was her computer, buckled in, I might add. She reached to get it, but I quickly stopped her.

"I got this. Get the other stuff," I directed, nodding my head towards the items. She shrugged her shoulders and gathered the stuff in her arms.

"Wow, your house is awesome," she breathed as she followed me up the stairs.

"I'll give you a tour later," I promised her.

"How many floors is it?" She inquired. I could tell she was thunderstruck.

"Three all together. Top floor is all mine, Alice and Emmett have the second and my parents are at the bottom," I explained.

"Where is your family, by the way?" She inquired, moving beside me as we reached my room. I pushed the door open with my foot.

"Camping trip," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, no! I'm not keeping you from that, am I? I feel awful. I'm so sorry!" She began to ramble, on and on, her face slightly panicked.

"Bella, stop. It's fine. I didn't want to go." Half lie."I'd rather be here, with you, doing this." Completely true.

"Oh," she let out a soft breath. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I smiled at her.

Without another word I hooked up my wireless mouse and keyboard to her old computer, along with my new twenty eight inch flat screen LCD monitor. I sat down at my computer chair and flicked her computer on.

"Wow, my computer looks like a piece of crap next to all your pretty new stuff." She said in an embarrassed tone.

"This is one of my main hobbies, besides music, don't feel so bad." I smiled at her reassuringly. "So, I'm going to start a virus and spy ware scan. It's going to take a while. You can leave me to it, if you want." I winced at the last part. I didn't want her to leave, but I had to give her the option.

"No, that's okay. I want to help in any way I can. But, I'll leave, if you want me too." She said a bit sadly, her eyes shifting to the floor, her hair falling forward.

"No!" I said a bit too quickly. I cleared my throat before speaking again. "No, I'd love to have your company. I was just about to suggest some lunch while that scans, if you want."

"Sounds great." She said cheerfully.

I was no master chef, but I could cook some things. I broiled us some hamburgers and made some mac and cheese. Bella helped by slicing the onions and tomatoes, along with setting the table.

It surprised me how easily the conversation flowed between us. It was like there was no social difference between us at all. She was simply a sweet, smart girl with a big heart. It occurred to me that she didn't know there was a difference. Maybe I was the only one who noticed.

We talked and ate for almost an hour. I totally forgot about the computer in my happiness to chat with her. I darted up the stairs once I finally remembered. Bella followed eagerly behind. She really didn't help with the computer, but she kept me company and turned on music for us to listen to. She patiently watched, asking questions every once in a while.

Three hours, two taken apart computers, and one liter of mountain dew later I was finally done. I motioned for Bella to come and sit down at the computer. I pulled out the chair for her and she sat down carefully.

I had turned the computer off to restart it. "Turn it on." I said softly, standing behind her, leaning over her shoulder. I watched with open fascination as she bit her bottom lip, her tiny finger pressing the button. I found her too beautiful not to watch her every move.

The computer quickly came to life, everything loading up within a matter of a couple minutes. "See, what I did was increase the size of your RAM, doubling it. Also, I put a faster processor in it. I saw that you didn't have a lot of hard drive space so I used one of my clean ones and added it to what you have. You have about twenty five gigs of free storage space now. It really doesn't make it faster, but it makes working on the computer easier." I rambled on until I noticed her expression. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide. "Bella?" I asked gently.

She swiveled quickly in her chair, her arms wrapping around my neck as she stood. Her lips pressed against my cheek. "Oh, Edward! This is so amazing! I don't know how to thank you. How much do I owe you?"

She couldn't be serious. Being with her all afternoon was more than enough payment. Her kissing and hugging me was more than I could ever imagine. "Not a dime." I said firmly.

"I have to give you something." She whined, her bottom lip jutting out in a heavy pout.

"I won't accept anything." I said, waving my hands in front of me.

"I feel guilty though. You wasted your entire Saturday on me and my sorry computer."

"It wasn't wasted at all!" I told her. Why was she being so stubborn?

"Please?" She pleaded softly, her eyes looking up into mine. I realized her arms were still around my neck. I shifted a bit uncomfortably, but not moving from her grip.

"Fine." I sighed heavily. I thought for a moment. I quickly figured out what I wanted. "Another kiss."

I blushed as soon as the request left my mouth. She was going to think I was a pervert._ Idiot, idiot, idiot_, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes, preparing to get slapped or something. I had it coming.

"Okay." She said slowly. I expected her to pull away but her arms tightened around my neck. I opened my eyes to see her moving towards me. I closed my eyes again, not wanting to make her nervous by staring. I expected her lips to brush my cheek again, but Bella was just full of surprises.

Her full pouty lips molded to mine. I gasped in surprise, my mouth opening slightly against hers. The kiss did not end though. She kissed my bottom lip, then the top before slipping her warm little tongue into my mouth. It took me a moment to realize what she was doing, but when I did I responded eagerly, my tongue massaging hers. She hummed against my mouth, sending a wonderful vibration through my lips.

I awkwardly realized that my arms were hanging limply at my side. I had to do something with them. I carefully rested my hands on her hips, afraid to touch much else. I had so little experience with girls. This was so new, but so nice.

She slowly pulled away. Her face was flushed and her lips slightly swollen and red. She gazed up at me, her brown eyes half lidded. "Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"You taste as good as you smell." She said. She looked away quickly, her face filling up with blood with her furious blush. I knew she had said more than she wanted to, a trait we seem to share. She looked down slowly, swallowing hard. She did not pull away though. Maybe she wanted to be in my embrace as much as I wanted to be in hers?

I brought my hand to her chin and lifted it up so she was looking up into my eyes. "You taste far better than you smell, and that's saying something because I think you smell absolutely amazing." I told her honestly.

She blushed brightly and bit her lip. Her big brown eyes bore into my own green ones. We stared at each other for a long time. Our breathing was matched, our chests rising and falling at the same time. Her fingers did not move from their spot the back of my neck and my hands did not move from her curvy hips. I don't know what snapped, or who snapped first, but we pounced on each other, our lips crashing together with terrific force.

She moaned loudly as my hands worked up her back as we kissed fiercely. Her tiny fingers moved to my hair, massaging my scalp. I felt myself respond in ways that would normally embarrass the hell out of me, but right now I didn't care. I wasn't going to stop this for anything in the world. I backed us some, our lips still connected, until we reached my big wooden computer desk.

We stood there a long while, simply kissing. It was intense and I felt as if my heart was going to explode from my chest. She tasted amazing. I hated when she pulled away but her hands guided my mouth towards my neck. I happily obliged, kissing down the side of her jaw. She moaned softly, her head tilting to the side to give me better access. I watched as her eyelashes fluttered as my tongue worked its way up to ear. I kissed the lobe gently and began to whisper my praise. "I have thought you were beautiful since the first moment I saw you in the cafeteria, your first day of school. I almost died when you sat beside me in biology. I wanted to do nothing more than this..." I trailed off.

I pulled her back, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes, before bringing my lips against hers roughly. She moaned loudly, her tiny hands drifting to my shoulders. She gripped them tightly, slowly pulling away from my kiss. I wondered if I had done something wrong for the briefest second before she used my shoulders to help herself hop onto the desk, her bottom on the very edge. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

One of her hands came to the side of my face, her tiny fingers grazing across my ultra hot skin. "I've always thought you've had the most beautiful eyes."

I smiled at her compliment, but didn't say anything. I lowered my lips to hers again, this time being a bit more gentle about it. Her ankles locked around my waist, pulling me down somewhat. I leaned down and placed my hands on her bare knees. She pulled back, the sexiest little smirk spread across her full lips.

She brought her hands on top of mine and slid them up her thighs. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, all I could do was watched as my hands inched up her bare creamy flesh. As her skirt slipped up I could see more and more of her cute little white cotton panties. She started to move my hands from the outside of her thighs to the inside. I felt myself start to tremble.

She released my hands and leaned forward. She whispered in my ear. "Touch me, Edward."

I instantly blushed and began to ramble. "I've... um, never..."

I expected her to scoff or roll her eyes but she sweetly smiled. She took one of my hands and led it the rest of the way. She began to massage herself through panties, using my hand. I felt them begin to soak through and I groaned as I felt the moisture. I was doing that to her. I needed no more encouragement. I was a smart guy, I could figure this out.

I took back control of my hand and rub her a moment before slipping my fingers inside of her panties. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back. I put my free hand on the back of her neck and pulled her roughly to my lips. The slickness of her mouth and her entrance did nothing for my self control. I groaned to myself. I couldn't let this go too far.

I pulled away panting. "If we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to."

"I don't want you to stop." She said in response, a wide smile spreading over her face.

"Oh, god." I muttered to myself. I had forgotten how to breath I think. "Really?" I squeaked out.

"Well, unless you don't want to..." She pouted a little bit, her bottom lip jutting out slightly again. That was going to kill me.

"Do I look stupid? Of course I want to." I answered before I could stop myself. She giggled in response.

"Do you have any... _protection_?" She asked, her hands trailing up and down my chest. It was very hard to think.

"Um, well, no. I think I know where I can get some though. I think my brother Emmett has some. Not that I go nosing through his stuff or anything, but I know him and his girlfriend are pretty... _active_. Not that I'm a pervert and listen-" She cut my off, thankfully, before I could make a bigger fool of myself.

"Shut up and go get some." She giggled pushing on my shoulders some.

"Yes, ma'am." I grinned at her before darting out the room.

I flew down the stairs to the second level. I threw myself into Emmett's room and went straight to his night stand. There is nothing worse for an erection then going through your brother's porn collection in the search of condoms. Of course they were at the very bottom and I grabbed a quick handful, not even looking at what I had.

I took the stairs a little slower this time. Was this really happening? Was I dreaming? Was this a cruel joke? I couldn't be a joke, she was far too sweet to do something that mean. Dream was for sure a possibility. _Best dream ever. _

I must have been dreaming, my mind screamed at me, as I entered my room again. Bella was sitting on my leather couch in nothing but her white cotton panties and bra. The erection that had disappeared when entering my brother's dirty room reappeared with a vengeance, straining to the point of pain. She stood up when she saw me, a small smile playing over her beautiful features. My eyes hungrily roamed her body.

"Is everything okay?" She asked softly, her hands resting on my hips.

"You are... " I let out a little breath, unable to think of a word that would suit her. She was perfect and beautiful. "Sexy."

" And, you're wearing too many clothes." She said as her hands moved up my shirt the back of my shirt.

"Have you done this before?" I asked, not wanting to offend her, but I had to know.

"Once..." She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. She was blushing lightly, her eyes downcast.

"You're going to have to show me what to do." I told her honestly.

She nodded her head and pulled my shirt off. It felt so strange standing in front of her like this but it was soon forgotten when he leaned forward to kiss my chest. Her fingers worked the buttons on my jeans until they fell to the floor. I was standing there in nothing but my boxers, my erection extremely noticeable.

"Wow," she mumbled.

"What?" I asked, looking down nervously. Was I a bigger freak than I thought?

"You're, um... really _big_." She mumbled, blushing a bright shade of red.

I had to stop and think a minute. Wait... What? "Is that a good thing?" I asked.

She nodded, grinning. She lead me over to the couch with out a word. She forced me to sit when my knees hit the back of the leather and she knelt in front of me. Her tiny hands pulled me free from my boxers. I stopped breathing again. She licked her full lips before wrapping them around the hardness she had in her hands.

I moaned loudly and jerked in surprise. She giggled with me still her mouth. _Was she really enjoying this too?_ I wondered. All thoughts left my head as she began to work me with her hot little mouth. She licked, swirled, and sucked, her head bobbing up and down. I clinched my fist tightly, trying to control myself, my eyes shutting as well.

She pulled her mouth away and I dared to open my eyes. One of her hands was pulling something from my fist, one of the condoms I was still holding. She tore open the package, holding it carefully between her fingertips. One last time she ran her tongue over my length, kissing the very tip before sliding the condom on.

Bella stood before me and slid her panties down, exposing her lower half. I ran my hand over my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling like an idiot or anything. She straddled my lap, spearing herself with me, surprising me with her quick action. I groaned my satisfaction. She put her hands on my shoulders, giving herself more leverage to move.

Her eyes locked with mine as she bounced up and down on me. Her breast swayed with the movement, but they were still covered by the damned bra. I reached behind her and popped the hooks with my finger tips. I figured I would have had to struggle with it longer, but I think the hooks knew I was in no mood for a struggle.

Bella gave me an encouraging smile as I pulled the cloth from her body. Her breasts were the perfect handful, her stiffen nipples pleasant against my palm. Bella threw her head back in approval as I worked the mounds with my fingers.

I had to taste her. They looked to creamy smooth not to. I leaned forward and brought her nipple into my mouth. I sucked the harden nub, flicking my tongue against it. I could have done this for... forever. Her arms wrapped around my neck, holding me in place.

She cried out and tightened around me. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. She was orgasming. I sucked her nipple harder, trying to make the feeling last as long as possible. It may have felt good to her, but it was heaven to me.

She screamed my name loudly, her walls constricting around me to nearly the point of pain. I felt my boxers soak with the liquid that was seeping from her tight little body. _I made her do that_, I grinned to myself happily. I pulled away from her slick body to look into her eyes.

I felt bold suddenly. "I'm not done with you yet." I stated as I picked her up, my hands resting on her firm bottom. I carried her to the bed, still inside of her. Her legs tightened around my waist, her arms still wrapped around my neck, pressing herself firmly against me.

I laid her down carefully, my knees in between hers. I lovingly kissed her lips as I slowly began to pump inside of her. She whimpered softly as her legs lifted from the bed, wrapped around my waist. Bella's eyes closed and her mouth opened in a soundless moan. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Tell me what you want me to do." I whispered in her ear. "I want to make you feel good."

She shuddered at my words. "Harder," she breathed.

My body responded to her words instantly. I thrust my hips forward, plunging myself deeply into her wet folds. My hands gripped the sheets tightly as I moved my body. She lifted her body up to meet my every action.

"Yes!" She cried out, my ego growing ten times it's normal size.

"Please don't let this be a dream," I mumbled to myself. I don't think she heard me, which was a good thing. I kept a steady pace, my heart beat strumming loudly in my chest. Bella dug her nails into my shoulder as her body thrummed again. I fell over the edge with her, panting and sweaty.

I didn't move for a long minute, my body still craving hers. I'm sure she needed a moment to collect herself though. Finally I rolled beside her. I moved the blankets so they'd cover us both. She snuggled against my body, one of her bare legs hitched over mine.

Her fingers traced my hips, causing me to shudder. "It's always the quiet ones." She giggled.

"You started it," I laughed, holding her closer to me. My arm snaked around her waist, resting on her backside.

"Is that a bad thing?" She lifted up to look into my face, her eyebrows raised. Her eyes were glowing with mischievousness.

"Not at all," I told her truthfully. "You just may have me following behind you like a love sick puppy now." I joked.

She smiled at me widely. "That's not a bad thing." She leaned forward and kissed me again. "Though, I'd rather have you walk beside me, holding my hand."

I fisted her hair, pulling her closely to me. She smiled against my mouth, her foot running up and down my leg as we began to make out again. I felt myself start to harden again as she moved higher up my chest.

"Hey, Eddie have you been in my room? Those things are not toys-" My brother barged into my room. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Whoa!"

"Knock! How many times have I told you!? What the hell are you doing home anyway?" I shrieked at him, trying to cover myself and Bella better. Bella curled into my side, hiding her body away.

"Emergency at the hospital, had to come home early." He explained, taking a step forward. "Hi, I'm Edward's brother, Emmett." He stated in a cocky tone.

Bella's face was pressed against my chest as she mumbled. "I know who you are Em."

"Bella?" He asked, confused. He smiled wildly as he realized. "Good job, man!" He congratulated me. "Well, carry on, don't let me bother you. I was just about to head to Rose's. Alice went to Jasper's and Mom headed to the store, by the way. Have fun!" He said before heading out the door. It shut with a little click, the silence filling the room.

I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I was so embarrassed. "I am so sorry." I told her, my eyes pleading with her.

"Not your fault." She said, her eyes glowing wickedly. She leaned forward and kissed my neck lightly. "So, where were we?"

**This is the longest one shot I've ever done. I really like it. I hope you enjoyed it to. Please check out the contest, I want as many people as possible to enter it! I know I have a lot of great friends on here that are also great writers so I want to see what you can do. **

**I know they're totally out of character, but they're suppose to be. One of the joys of fan fiction. **

**If you haven't voted on my poll yet, please do.**

**Also, I interviewed by a twilight award's website. If you want to check it out, go to my homepage on my profile and click on the blog. You'll find the link there.**

**So, review and tell me what you think of the first example in the Sexy Eddie contest. Like? **

**Oh, before I forget... if you can't tell... I LOVE geeks. I want to thank my husband for being my inspirition for this one, and also helping me with the computer crap. **


	2. Thanks!

I want to thank everyone for their fantastic response to the sexy Edward contest! You guys are awesome!

I love ya'll bunches~!

Jay!


	3. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I'm doing this. Blah. I got an idea and I decided to go with it. This will probably be turned into a short story. Just a few chapters you know. I don't know how often I'll be able to update it or how long the chapters will be. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written though for anything. **

**I'm sorry it took so long to do this. I was kind of busy lol. You know, hospitals, surgeries, babies, other stories... yeah, you get the idea. And I hope you guys who are into my other stories forgive me writing this. I needed to do something just sort of fun... not so much drama. **

**Anyway, I'll get on with it and I hope you enjoy. Be gentle with me lol....**

* * *

I walked Bella back to her truck after we had... _finished_ _up_ for the second time. It was much quicker this time though. We were a bit worried about being caught by someone more important... like my mother. I had already strapped her computer into her car and now I was stalling for more time. I was still worried this was a dream and if she drove away this would all disappear.

"So," Bella said with a little smile on her face, her hand still in my own. It seemed like she didn't want to leave either.

"So," I smiled right at her like an idiot.

"So, I was kind of wondering... well, hoping really that maybe you'd like to come to lunch with me tomorrow?" She said in a soft voice that made my heart skip about fifty beats.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yea, if you haven't noticed... I kind of like you, a lot," Bella said with a half smile, her back pressed up against the back of the truck.

"Really?" I asked again. I know we just had sex but the fact that she liked me boggled my mind.

"Oh, yes," she said, moving her hands up my arms slowly until they were wrapped around my neck. "I've liked you for a very long time. Since the very first time I saw you in biology class. I know it's not exactly as long as you but," she gave me a beautiful smile when she paused, "I think you can forgive me the thirty minutes."

"I think I could forgive you anything," I smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her lips. We stood there for a long moment, just kissing again. My lips traveled down her neck, lapping at her collarbone eagerly.

"So, tomorrow?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"Tomorrow? Do we have to wait that long?" I said, nipping at her shoulder. Bella laughed and pushed at my head. I pulled away, smiling bashfully. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for that," she said as her fingers dragged over my jaw. "I love it... I just suspect that we don't have much more private time left."

Just as she said that, my mother pulled into the garage. I don't think she saw me yet though. I'd know instantly if she had. I pressed my lips to hers again quickly before opening her door for her. "Should I pick you up at 11:30?"

"That would be good," Bella smiled as she brought the truck to life and gave me a wild smile. "Oh," she said as she pulled out a marker from beside her. "This is my cell phone number," she wrote the number out on my hand. "I'm not sure if you have it or not but why don't you call me later?"

"I'd love that," I smiled before telling her my goodbyes. I shut the door and watched in a pout as she drove off. Walking into the garage, I resigned myself to helping my mother put the groceries away.

"Who was that?" My mom asked as she pulled our the cloth bags from the trunk.

I could lie, but I knew it would bite me in the ass if I did so. "Bella Swan, you know, the chief of police's daughter. I fixed her computer for her."

"That's very nice of you," my mom gave me a sweet smile before pressing a kiss to my forehead. I probably smelled heavy of perfume. Luckily for me, she didn't say anything. "Why don't you take the waters in for me? I need a nice strong boy for that."

"Emmett's at Rosalie's," I smirked at her.

"Ha ha," my mother scoffed. "You'll do in a pinch," she swatted at me. I laughed and picked up the huge case, putting it on my shoulder. I might have been stringer than Emmett, but I could hold my own.

"I'm glad I'm around to be your grunt," I said sarcastically, following her into the kitchen.

"You know, for a grunt you sure talk a lot," she teased wickedly. I loved my mom's sense of humor. I think that's where I got mine from. It was so dry and she said it with such a perfect smile.

"Uhhhh... uuuurrrr...grrrooo..." I slurred out, dropping the water onto the counter. "Un, mistress of the home, what else do you require?"

"I need you to stop playing so much WoW," she rolled her eyes at my sarcasm. "And get the sodas out the trunk."

I bowed my head dramatically and pretend to limp off, I felt something light hit my back and I realized it was one of the cloth bags. "Hey! No real violence," I shouted behind me. "Only virtual violence."

"Oh yes, because that's so much better," she laughed. I smiled, walking back to get the sodas like she had asked. Emmett leaned against the trunk, his arms crossed over his massive chest as he smiled. _Dammit_...

"So... baby brother... how are _you_ doing today?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm perfect so don't ruin it for me," I said in a dangerously low voice.

He put his hands up quickly in defense. "I won't say a word. Promise."

I nodded my head, picking up a couple of bags and leaving the heavy stuff to him. "Thanks," I said quietly.

"Hey, what are brothers for?" He grinned before he began again. "So, Bella Swan?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and grinned, unable to hide my blush. "Yeah, crazy huh? I wonder why she'd go for a guy like me."

"Hey, look- I may make fun of you a lot and call you a computer playing dweeb and a freak, which you are, but you're still a good guy. And you share genes with me, so you can't be half bad looking. Not that I'd look but I can see why she'd go for you," Emmett said in his weird reassuring sort of way. I gave a little laugh and smiled at him.

"Thanks, jock strap," I said, breaking up the male bonding moment. We both needed it. I knew neither was that comfortable with this feminine talk.

"You are welcome, four eyes."

"Aw, you're bonding," my mother said teasingly as I set the bags onto the counter. Emmett plopped down the sodas, sitting himself down at the island. "How's Rosalie?"

"She's good. She's all excited about the start of football season. Cheerleading and all that. Oh, by the way Ed, Bella's on the team with Rose this year. I wasn't sure if you knew that or not."

"Bella, as in the girl you helped with the computer?" My mom asked with curiosity. I shot him a glare but he just shrugged. I knew he wasn't really saying anything that would lead her to think we were together. Probably the opposite. What would a cheerleader want with me?

"Uh, yeah," I answered with a shrug. I could feel the heat dancing on my cheeks.

"Oh, is she a friend of yours? I've never met her before. You should invite her for dinner," my mom began, doing it at almost hummingbird speeds. _So, that's where Alice got it from... _

"Slow down there. Don't get too excited," I rolled my eyes, picking up an apple she had gotten at the store. I wiped it clean on my shirt and twirled it between my fingers. "I just fixed her computer. I'm not sure if that makes us friends or not."

"Ah, Bella's not like those other snobby bitches," Emmett said, yanking the apple from my grasp and taking a huge bite out of it before handing it back. I frowned and gave it back to him.

"Emmett, language," my mom sighed at him. It wasn't something that she was going to fix but she still had to try. Emmett didn't really listen to anyone but Rosalie and she cursed like a sailor.

"Yeah, you apple stealing savage," I mumbled under my breath.

"You behave too, mister." My mom raised an eyebrow to challenge me before turning to look at my brother.

"Sorry," we mumbled at the same time.

"Go wash up, you two are going to help me make dinner," she directed, her hands on her hips as she waited for our complaints. Of course, we didn't disappoint.

"Where are you off to?" My mom asked as I practically hopped down the stairs the next day. It was around 10:45 and I would be leaving to meet Bella for lunch. I was already on cloud nine. "You look very nice," she complimented when I came to a stop in front of her.

For once, I really tried to look well dressed. I wore clean khaki cargo pants that were still new enough that my converse hadn't rubbed a hole in them yet. I was wearing a pressed white shirt over a brand new gray tee shirt which matched the steal frames of my glasses. I even brushed my hair so it was all in one direction.

"Thanks..." I smiled at her until I realized that she wanted me to answer her question. "I'm going to lunch with a friend."

"A female friend?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom, please," I muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Please what?" She smiled, straightening the lapel of my shirt. "You wouldn't dress this nicely for any guy. Is it for this Bella girl that Emmett was talking about?" My non answer said everything. "Fine then, don't tell me about her. If you're dating you'll have to introduce me sometime."

"We're not dating," I answered in a frown.

"Oh? Really? Is this because of her or you?"

"Mom," I sighed again but she wasn't going to let this go. "We just really started talking. When I know something, I'll let you know, okay?"

She sighed heavily and nodded her head. Alice, my baby sister of nine months bounced down the stairs behind us. She whistled when she took in my appearance. "Sexy."

"Thanks," I scoffed at her, picking up my keys and shoving them in my pocket before grabbing my wallet.

"Where are you off to?" She asked.

"What? Is it interrogate Edward day?" I said in annoyance. Why couldn't they just leave me alone about this? Lord knows mom would fill her in later.

"Edward is going to meet a girl," my mom said proudly. Like it was an achievement or something. I guess for me, it kind of was but that wasn't the point.

"Oh! Who?" Alice clapped her hands and bounced on her heels, smiling happily at the news.

"Her name is Bella," my mom said before I could tell them to both butt out. Alice squealed and clapped her hands together even harder.

"Oh! I love Bella! She's so smart! And she's funny too. She's sweet. Besides Rosalie and Angela, she's the only other cheerleader I like. When did you two hook up?"

My face instantly flush. I turned quickly before they could see me, frowning at my lack of control on the subject. "You know, you two sound like a couple of gossipy old hags," I said sarcastically as I walked out the door. "Have fun and gossip without me here."

"I am not old!" My mother called after me.

I couldn't help but laugh and wave my hand behind me.

I knew where Bella lived, not that I stalked her or anything. There wasn't that many houses in the area and hers was off the main route surrounded by the forest on the edge of town. Besides, I drove past it on my way to school every day and it was hard to miss the police cruiser. Which, thankfully for me, was missing today. Bella's rusty truck sat in the driveway, telling me that I was in the right place.

I took a deep breath and then frowned before I popped a mint into my mouth. I was probably acting like an idiot, but I couldn't help it. I closed my eyes and began to reassure myself.

_I will not fall and bust my ass. I will not make a fool out of myself. I will not embarrass myself. _

It wasn't working. I should have been just happy that I got to have yesterday with her. I couldn't expect anything better than that.

You can't expect anything better than perfection.

I continued to take deep calming breaths with my eyes closed, trying to calm my raging heart beat.

So, when there was a loud tap on my window, I nearly jumped a mile high.

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted in surprise, my eyes popping open as my head bounced against the ceiling. Bella stood outside my door with an odd expression on her face. It was a mix between worry and amusement. "Sorry," I said as I opened my door.

"It's okay. Are you alright though?" She asked nervously, backing up so I could step out of the Volvo.

"Yeah, I'm good," I muttered as I rubbed the back of my head gingerly. For once it was warm outside, or as warm as it got in Forks and it wasn't raining. Bella was wearing a short plaid skirt with knees socks like out of some dirty fantasy of mine. To top it all off, she was wearing a rather tight black shirt that said 'rock and roll' on it in silver. "You look like a dream," I spouted out before I could stop myself.

Bella blushed, looking down at her feet with a small smile. "A good dream?"

"A wet one," I replied, making her laugh.

"Should I change?" She asked nervously.

"No, please... don't. Just don't be surprised if I have to adjust myself- a lot," I told her truthfully. She smiled a bit wider and took a step closer to me, all but pressing her body to mine.

"That reminds me, I haven't gotten to kiss you yet. Where is my hello kiss?" She asked wickedly.

I closed the distances between us, placing my hands on her cheeks as I leaned down. I was soaring already. She wanted me to kiss her again. She was looking forward to it! My lips instantly molded to hers and I could taste the mint of her toothpaste still sweet on her tongue. Bella hummed loudly, her body pressing against mine with her head tilted up and her arms around my waist. "Hello," I whispered as I pulled away.

"Hi," she grinned, her chin against my chest as she looked up at me with fluttering eyelashes. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I skipped breakfast this morning. Where would you like to go? I have all day so we could even go to Seattle if you want. Or Port Angeles. Whatever you want is fine with me. Personally, I-" I began but Bella covered my mouth with her tiny little hand. I kissed her fingertips, unable to stop myself.

"I was hoping to cook for you. I kind of wanted to be alone with you. Charlie won't be home until after dark probably so we have the house to ourselves."

"Charlie?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, my dad..." she shrugged. "He went fishing. So, why don't we go inside?"

"Oh, sure... That sounds great," I said as she took my hand, leading me inside.

The house was modest, to say the least. It was hard to tell a girl even lived there other than the fact that was extremely clean. Bella led me into the kitchen, totally skipping the living room. The cabinets were a too bright yellow, chipping and peeling with time. The counter tops were an odd color of green, also too bright. The only thing that was new was the refrigerator.

"I was thinking Mexican, unless you don't like Mexican. I just don't get to have it too often. There isn't any good Mexican places around here and Charlie doesn't like spicy too much. I mean-" It was my turn to cover her mouth with my hand. She smile, turning her cheek so it was in my hand. "I'll make anything you like."

"I'm sure whatever you make will be great," I told her, brushing my fingers down her jaw.

"Taco Salads?" She offered.

"Yum," I smiled, leaning down to kiss her slowly. She melted against me, her hands resting on my hips. "What can I do to help?"

"You don't have to do anything," Bella said very seriously. "I invited you over."

"You helped yesterday. I want to help today. So, tell me, mi'lady, what shall I do to help?" I said with a sweeping gesture. Bella laughed, her hands grasped in front of her.

"Can you chop?"

The time we spent cooking together flowed by quickly. It was so easy to talk to Bella. She was so passionate about so many things and she was so kind. She never made fun of me cruelly, and if she did tease me she finished it off with a kiss. If she was going to tease me like that she could do it all damn day long. Every once in a while she'd bump against me, touching me or I would steal kisses. I couldn't help it. Eventually she pulled off her shoes and practically slipped and slide against the tile floor as she dances from the counter to the stove or oven.

Finally after about an hour the food was done. Bella didn't do anything half way. She made her own creamy dressing, roasted peppers, and made her own seasoning for the ground pork she had in them Bella set up the table prettily, everything set out for us. Tortilla bowls, ground pork, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, roasted red and green peppers, sour cream, shredded cheese and finally the dressing, along with some sort of soda with Spanish writing on it.

"What are these?" I asked as I took in the deep green appearance.

"Spanish Lime Soda. They're kind of hard to come by so I save them for special occasions. They come in all different flavors. My mom sends them to me from Florida. They're my favorite," Bella explained as she began to put things on her plate. I followed suit.

"You know, you don't have to it waste on me. I don't mind drinking water or milk," I said, touched that she would do that for me.

"Edward, I would count this as a special occasion," she told me as she handed me the bottle open. I looked at it in confusion until I realized that it wasn't a twist top.

"And, why is that?" I asked seriously.

"Because I'm with you," Bella said with a soft smile that tugged at her pretty full lips. I wanted to kiss them so badly. Instead I reached over and stroked her cheek.

"Okay," I said, popping the top on mine and then did hers for her. I picked up my drink as she picked up her own. "Cheers," I said, clinking the glass bottle against hers.

I was hypothesized by the way her lips shaped around the bottle top. A tiny drop of green liquid lingered on the corner and her tongue flicked it away before pulling back into her mouth. "What do you think?" She asked.

I think I was too hard over something so innocent.

I took a quick swig and nearly choked on it. It was really sweet but it tasted pretty good. "Not the tastiest thing I've taste today, but not bad at all," I told her truthfully. She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do," I smiled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. "Just nothing taste as good as you."

Bella smiled, blushing a deep shade as she looked away. "Come on, lets eat before it gets cold," she said shyly. I nodded my head and dug into my food.

After we ate Bella suggested we watch a movie. I had no problems with that. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to do but since what I wanted to do was triple X rated, I thought I should keep my suggestions to myself. I didn't want to seem like too much of a horn ball.

"Anything you want to watch?" Bella offered when I plopped down on the couch, leaning against the arm rest. There wasn't a huge movie collection and what there was were mostly guy flicks. I didn't want to pick out anything she disliked so I just shook my head.

"You pick," I offered. "I'm not picky."

She plucked something from the stack and placed it in the dvd player before coming to sit with me on the couch. I opened my arms to her and she crawled into them, laying back against my chest as she grabbed the remote and a throw blanket off the back of the couch. She snuggled in against me, making sure to brush her ass on all the worst areas if she didn't want to get poked before turning on the movie. I'm pretty sure I was stabbing her thigh by the time she was all arranged.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I asked in surprise when the screen came on.

"It's my favorite. I hope you don't mind," Bella said, looking over her shoulder at me. "I can change it if you want."

"No. It's just ironic is all," I explained, pushing her hair away from her neck.

"Why is it ironic?" She said as the narrator began the who 'Two households' thing.

"I'd say we're pretty star crossed, don't you think?"

"Our parents don't hate each other," Bella pointed out but I shook my head.

"Our friends. Our groups. We're completely different," I said in sadness. It hit me rather hard that the happy little bubble I'd created for us would pop when we went back to school.

"We're not that different," Bella said as she rolled over onto her stomach, pressing against me completely. My arms tightened around her waist, wishing that were really true. "Edward, we're not," Bella tried to reassure me.

"How are we alike?" I asked seriously.

"Well, I think we're both rather smart, we both like music, and I think we have the same taste in food. And you know, I'm sure there are some things we have in common that we haven't figured out yet," Bella leaned forward and lightly kissed my neck. I sighed, turning my face towards hers to kiss her forehead. "But, the things we don't have in common don't matter. Edward, it's what makes us interesting people. I love that you're into computers. I love that you're not a jock. I love that you have that dry sense of humor that always makes me laugh."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "I thought cheerleaders were suppose to go for the jocks."

"Jocks tend to be big jerks who think too much of themselves. Emmett's not so bad, but..."

"Emmett is that bad," I laughed, tugging on her hair playfully. "But, he's a nice guy. But, I guess I can see where you're coming from. By the way, I'm not totally sports free."

"Oh really?" She said in polite curiosity.

"Yup. I love baseball and camping. And I've been into martial arts since I was seven."

"Wow, that explains why you're so solid," Bella muttered to herself as her hand trailed down my stomach. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "But, that doesn't make you a jock."

"And that's a good thing?" I wanted to confirm.

Bella nodded with a smile as she lifted up and kissed my lips softly. My fingers wound into her hair, my other hand going to her back to massage it gently. She hummed against my mouth, her body fitting perfectly between my legs. She felt so good there. It just felt so right.

After a few minutes Bella rolled over again, laying between my legs with her head on my shoulder, my arms around her waist. "Besides, Romeo is kind of a dumbass."

"Why do you say that?" Her voice a little angry.

"There is nothing in this world that would keep me away from you if you wanted me. He did everything wrong. He should of stole away Juliet in the night and they could have lived out their lives instead of fighting with her cousin," I said, struggling to explain. I didn't want her to upset her over something so silly.

"Oh," she breathed, her voice softened. "You're a sweetheart."

"No, I'm not. It's the truth..." I pressed another kiss to her cheek and held her tightly against me. We didn't talk much after that, Bella too much into the movie and me too much into Bella. I didn't realize she was asleep until a soft snore left her lips. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" She mumbled, curling into me slightly with a yawn. I guess my laughing woke her up.

"Comfy?" I asked, still chuckling as I played with her hair.

"Very. Be better if we were in bed, nude, though."

"Oh," I groaned, feeling my hard on instantly begin to press against my khakis. It was Bella's turn to giggle, wiggling against my aching arousal. "You're doing it on purpose," I accused her.

"Only a little," she said as she stretched out. "I love being able to tell that you're attracted to me. I wish it were as easy to show you that I was attracted to you."

"Are you?" I asked quietly, my hand grazing her stomach in a slow rub. She squirmed a little underneath me before taking my hand and sliding it between her legs. She spread them slightly, guiding my fingers right to her wet spot. Her panties were completely drenched. "Fuck me, you're wet..."

"I'm very attracted to you. I wanted to jump you all through dinner. It was so sexy to see you eat," she purred, pressing my fingers against her panties and grinding herself against them. I moaned, moving my fingers in a circle against her sensitive nub. "Oh, yes..."

Bella moved her hand away from my fingers and grabbed a handful of my hair, bringing my head down so I could kiss her as she tilted her head towards me. I eagerly obliged, my tongue snaking out to take in hers. My other hand wondered to her breast, grabbing and massaging it through the bra as my other hand slipped underneath her panties. She gasped before she began to roll her hips against against them, which just happened to roll against my hardness.

"Is this okay?" I asked breathlessly. "Am I doing alright?"

"For the love of god, don't stop," Bella whimpered, her other hand going to her other breast.

She moved against me without even knowing it, her ass grinding against me as I worked her wet flesh. I was in heaven. She called out my name between kisses, her eyes screwed so tightly shut that I'd be surprised if she could open them when we were done. I pinched her clit between my thumb and forefinger, tugging on it gently. Bella whimpered, throwing her head back as she began to lose herself.

"I'm going to come all over your ass if you don't sit still," I warned quietly.

Unexpectedly her hand moved between us to pull me out of my pants and boxers. I gasped as her warm fingers went around me, guiding me out of my pants. Slowly she turned around, pulling off her panties and tossing them to the side before straddling my waist. "I want to do something... is that okay?"

"You can do whatever you want," I told her breathlessly, loving the way her warm center felt against me.

Bella brought her hand between us again and took a hold of me, guiding it between her legs. I wasn't sure what she was doing until I felt her twist her hand around me, pumping me as she rubbed my head against her hot little nub. With her other hand, she tugging her shirt over her breasts, exposing them to me.

"Oh, god," I groaned, leaning forward to tug one of the cups of her bra downward and wrapping my lips around her nipple. One of my arms wrapped around her waist as the other held her breast firmly so that I could lick, kiss, and nip at it just the right way.

She kept herself upright with a hand on the back of my head, keeping me exactly where she wanted me. I could have stayed there all day but I was quickly going to go over the edge again. "I'm- I-I..." I began to stutter. "I'm going to come, Bella."

"Yes! Please," she panted. "Come on me."

I shouted against her breast in pleasure, my stuff gushing out of me and spreading all over her thighs. Much to my surprise, I felt Bella jerk and shutter against me while her hot liquid seeped down me.

"I've gotten you all messy," was the only thing I could get out. Bella just laughed breathlessly, continuing to hold onto me.

"I like it," she said against the top of my head.

"Me too," I smiled, holding her waist with my face still pressed against her breast. "But I think we need to get you cleaned up."

She walked me up the stairs to her room where she pulled out a pair of jeans before going to the bathroom real quick. I went after her, making sure to clean myself up and making sure I didn't have any tell tale signs on my pants. When I came back in, I was greeted with the perfect view.

Bella bent over with no skirt or panties on while she pulled up her pants.

I was a lucky lucky boy.

"None of my fantasies have compared to the reality," I blurted out. Bella turned around with a smile on her face as she buttoned the jeans. They were tight around her body, hugging snuggly to her features.

"You fantasize about me?"

"Frequently," I breathed quietly as she walked up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist tightly.

"Nice to know we have that little thing in common," she giggled at me.

"Well, if I had an ass like that I'd fantasize about it too," I teased. Bella swatted at my shoulder and I laughed, hugging her to me.

"No, idiot. I fantasize about you."

I took off my glasses and placed them on her face. "Here, I think you need these more than I need them. You must be blind."

Bella took off the glasses with a serious expression on her face. Slowly she leaned up and kissed me firmly, putting a lot of emotions I didn't understand into it. I held her back, never wanting to let go.

"Don't put yourself down, Edward, please?"

"Does it bother you?" I asked quietly. She nodded, her big brown eyes peering into mine. "Then I won't do it anymore. It's hard habit to break though."

"Maybe if I keep telling you how wonderful you are and how much I like you, it'll get easier."

"I don't believe you but it's sweet all the same," I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Bella huffed and frowned, pouting out her bottom lip but she didn't say anything else. Instead she took my hand and led me back downstairs. We were just about to start another movie when I heard the door open and close. I looked at Bella with wide eyes.

"Charlie," she explained. I stood up quickly, surprised for some reason. I was sure we'd be caught and I was looking for evidence that we might have left behind. When I looked down I realized that Bella's panties were still on the floor. Snatching them up, I shoved them into my pocket just as he walked into the room. "Hey dad," Bella called, standing up as well.

"Hello," he looked at me in confusion.

"Um, hi Chief Swan," I babbled out.

"Dad, this is Edward. You know the guy that made my computer faster for me," Bella explained with a smile.

"Oh! Right, right! Nice to meet you," Charlie said, holding out his hand so I could shake it quickly. I did so, dropping my hand down to my side nervously. "That was really nice of you."

"It was my pleasure. I'm kind of a computer nerd," I shrugged. "I love doing it. I mean, fixing computers."

I was a babbling moron.

"You know, we've been having some troubles with the computers down at the station. You should come in. I may have some work for you to do."

I looked between Charlie and Bella in surprise. Bella shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Sure, I'll have to do that. Um, I guess I should get going, Bella," I said, looking at my watch. It was just after four in the afternoon. I was kind of hoping to have more time with her but I didn't feel comfortable with her father around. Besides, I needed to get home for dinner.

"Okay," Bella said sadly.

"I'll see you at school?" I said with a hopeful smile. I was kind of worried about what school would bring but I could only be happy with what I had.

"Of course!" Bella grinned. "Why don't I walk you to your car?"

"Nice to meet you, Chief Swan," I called out before I left, Bella following behind me as I made my way to the car. It was starting to turn a little dark, the clouds beginning to roll in. It was suppose to be rainy all the following week. "Thank you for lunch."

"It was my pleasure," she said, repeating my words from earlier to me. "Thanks for stopping by."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead before kissing the tip of her nose. I let my lips linger away from hers, letting her decide if she wanted to be kissed that way or not. Bella reached up on her tip toes, closing the distance between us. I smile, placing one more chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away. "Talk to you later."

"Okay, Bye Edward," she breathed, backing away from the car as I got inside. She waved as I backed out and I could see in the review mirror that she stood in the drive way, watching me until I pulled out of sight.

* * *

**First off. I want Edward. I want a soda. And I want some taco salad. **

**Second, for those who don't know me- I'm very much into Martial arts. I started when I was 7 and was in it until I became pregnant. I even taught it. I'd love to get back into it again and my daughter is probably going to start in a few months. So, if I do a martial arts class in this story (like I'm thinking about doing...) it'll be as close to reality as I can get it. **

**I'm on twitter if you want to follow! Jayeliwood! Also, I've got a website that I'll hopefully be expanding soon. It's my homepage on my profile. Go check it out and tell me what you think!**

**I adore Esme in this already. Edward is going to have some cool parents in this. Who's your favorite character so far?**


	4. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all my wonderful reviews who understand that right now I just need to write something kind of fun. I'm really enjoying this. If you can't tell by the length lol. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I was pretty happy when I got home. Okay, that was an understatement. Cloud nine didn't cover how high I was at the moment. I was probably skipping like a freak but no one could blame me. I just spend the afternoon with a beautiful girl that liked me. There was no better thing in the world.

None.

This even beat out World of Warcraft. By a mile. By a million miles. That was saying something.

"Hello, parental unit," I said cheerfully to my dad as I came into the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch, flipping through some large book with a marker and a pad and pen. I propped my feet up, snatching up the remote. I really didn't want to watch television but I needed to do something with my hands.

"Hello, offspring number two," he answered back distractedly. I was blessed with understanding parents. They knew I was strange and they just ran with it. "Where were you this afternoon?" He asked, highlighting something in his medical journal.

"Mom didn't tell you?" I asked in surprise.

"Your mom and sister went out for manicures before I woke up," he explained, closing his book with a snap and picking up his coffee to give me his full attention. I think honestly he was looking for an excuse to stop.

"Because they're not gorgeous enough," I rolled my eyes, trying to skip over his question if I could. I loved my dad but I knew instantly where this would lead and it would probably be embarrassing for both of us in the end.

"I know," he scoffed. "So, where were you?"

I frowned before sighing. Embarrassment it was. "I had lunch with a friend."

"Oh, who?" He asked, looking rather interested. I didn't go out a lot and I only had a couple friends.

"Um, this girl that I fixed a computer for yesterday," I told him truthfully. "It was slow and she didn't have the money to get a new one so I offered to kind of boost it," I explained to him, trying to distract him with details. I could tell instantly that it wasn't working.

"Oh, well that was nice of you," he smiled like he was proud. I think sometimes they, my parents, forgot that they taught me how to be a gentlemen. I knew it didn't soak into Emmett's thick skull but I was smarter than that. "So, what's her name? Is it anyone I know?"

"Bella Swan," I said quietly.

"Isabella Swan? The police chief daughter?"

"One in the same," I shrugged. I tried to look around for an escape route but it wasn't happening. I didn't have homework to finish and he knew that. Also, mom wasn't around to 'need my help.' Video games wasn't a good enough excuse. I was doomed.

"She's a very... _pretty_ girl," he said, trying to be diplomatic. I could also tell that he didn't want to sound like an old pervert. "I've had her a couple times in the E.R. She's a cheerleader. Dangerous sport."

"Yeah, I know," I nodded my head thoughtfully. I never really thought about it like that way. I suppose it could be rather dangerous. That just made me worry for her more.

"A cheerleader, huh?" He said proudly.

"Oh, come on, dad," I said at his instant change into... well, basically Emmett. "She's more than a cheerleader."

"Are you two dating?"

_The million dollar question..._

"I... uh... I- I don't know," I said, running my fingers through my hair roughly. "I mean, I love spending time with her and she seems to like me but we haven't called it anything yet. And she's a great-" I stopped myself before I could say anything else. Anything stupid anyway. He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to answer. "She's a great girl and a good friend."

"Ah huh," he said in a chuckle.

"Don't look at me like that," I said nervously.

"Like what?" My dad smiled.

"Like you know what I've been doing," I accused.

His smile grew even wider. "Is there a reason I should know what you've been doing?"

"God, no!" I nearly shouted before collecting myself. "That's kind of private. She's just a great girl and I like being with her. Shall we leave it at that?"

He picked up his book again, a rueful smile on his face before he adjusted his glasses. "Do I need to have the birds and the bees talk with you again, son?"

"Argh," I growled as I got up from the chair in a flash. Carlisle was snickering on the couch, amused by my embarrassment. I could see where Emmett got his sense of humor from.

That night I kept true to my word and fantasized about Bella bent over, except in my fantasy I was behind her doing some amazing things. It involved nudity, lube, and lots of pleasurable screaming on her part. I fell asleep thinking about her. And then I dreamed about her.

None of this was helped by the fact that I still had her panties from earlier.

I think I was becoming slightly obsessed.

_Only slightly, right... _

I woke up in an odd mood. I didn't know how to feel, truthfully. I was worried what school would bring. Bella was a popular girl and I could ruin that for her. I wasn't going to put her in that position either. I didn't want her to have to chose between me or her status. That wasn't fair. And even though I wanted very badly for her to be my girlfriend, I could deal with being just her friend or hell, her fuck buddy if she wanted. Being with Bella in any way was better than no way at all.

And, in my heart I knew that Bella wasn't like that. She didn't care about status and popularity, but what she felt and did could be totally different things.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I could hear quiet talking in there and I knew it wasn't Emmett. He had football practice before school. It wasn't Alice because I knew she was still getting ready. I heard the hair dryer when I past her door. She always took the longest, of course.

"So, what do you think about all this?" My mom asked my dad in an excited voice.

"I'm not sure what to think, but you should have seen how happy he was when he came home yesterday afternoon. It's been a long time since I've seen Edward smile like that. Hell, Esme, he was practically glowing."

"He was happy last night too. Usually he just stays in his room. But you're right... he was glowing, to use your wording," My mom said before I heard a slurp, probably her morning cup of espresso. My mom was an energetic woman and half of that came from her morning dose of black sugarless sludge.

"Afterglow, perhaps?" My father offered. I held in my groan. My father knew me too well. I'd have to hold that in or something. Was it possible to mask an 'afterglow'? What the hell was an afterglow anyway? Was I that obvious?

Would I even have to worry about it again?

"You don't think...?" My mom said in a surprised voice. My father must have nodded. "Really? I've never seen this Bella girl but Emmett said that she was very very pretty and that she was a cheerleader."

"I've seen her and she's gorgeous. Big brown eyes, full lips, long shiny brown hair and she's got a great personality to boot. She's been nothing but sweet when she's seen me. Even when I reset her shoulder earlier in the year after she fell and dislocated it. It's hard to be nice when you're in that much pain, Esme."

"Do you really think that they're together?" My mom asked again.

"You shouldn't be surprised. He's a Cullen after all. Beautiful women come to us naturally," he teased her and I heard her giggle loudly. I gagged a little, not wanting to know what my father was doing to my mother at the moment. I was so glad I couldn't see through walls at that moment.

"You think too much of yourself, Dr. Cullen..." My mom cooed. I had heard enough and they weren't talking about me anymore. I was about to go back up the stairs to get my messenger bag when I nearly ran into Alice.

"Geez!" I shouted at my little sister. "You scared the hell out of me."

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers, Edward Anthony," she said in a chiding voice that she did too well. I worried for my future nieces and nephews.

"Yes, I do. But, in this case I didn't. Besides, I was just curious," I explained to her as I walked past her.

"Mom drilled me for information on Bella yesterday," Alice warned me. Alice was my best friend and she understood me more than anyone else. I was glad that I had her on my side. She could be a dangerous enemy when she wanted to be.

"What did you tell her?"

"That she's have to meet her but that she was a wonderful person. That's it."

I smiled, "you're a good girl."

"That's my job. Oh, Jasper is picking me up today so you don't have to worry about giving me a ride," Alice said as she hopped down the stairs to the kitchen. "I've got ballet after school. What about you?"

"Karate at five," I shrugged before running up to my room. Everyone in my family was busy.

I was really looking forward to karate today. I wanted a good workout. Especially after Bella seemed to like how 'solid' I was. I mean, I knew I was pretty well muscled even though I was lanky, but I had never gotten that kind of reaction before. It was kind of flattering and flustering all at the same time.

Also, I needed to let some tension out.

After a quick breakfast of toast and coffee, I ran out of the house. I usually had Alice in the car with me but it was a nice change. She had her own car, a gift for her sixteenth birthday, but she hardly ever drove it. She preferred for others to drive for some reason. Maybe it was princess syndrome.

I turned on some soothing music, trying to gather myself. I didn't know how to speak to Bella now. We had almost every class together now, except for Gym and Spanish. Could we speak to each other openly? Would she want to sit beside me? Would she like to hold my hand? Would she tell people what we were?

What were we?

_Ah, that question again. _

As I got closer to Bella's house I saw that her truck was still in the driveway, the red truck was hard to miss even in the rain. As I was just feet away I realized that the hood was up and there was smoke or steam coming from it. I didn't know all that much about cars so I wasn't sure why it would do that, but I knew it wasn't a good thing. I saw the big black umbrella leaning over the engine but I noticed that the cruiser wasn't there. It must have been Bella.

I turned into the driveway and pulled the car to a stop. Bella leaned over and when she saw me, she smiled. "Engine trouble?"

"Yes. Boy, am I glad to see you! I tried to start it and then it just started doing... this," she waved her hands over the engine.

"You should have called me. I would have given you a ride," I said a bit nervously, walking towards her. The rain wasn't that heavy but it was a little cold. The end of August was a hard to gauge how the weather was going to be.

The words made me nervous. Why hadn't she called me? I guess she really didn't want to be seen with me. I gave Bella a small smile when I saw her biting her lip. I was just going to tell her never mind, she didn't need to tell me when she spoke. "Well, I did try to call your house but your mom said you already left. I don't have your cell phone number."

I was such an idiot.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Well, I'll program it into your phone in a little bit. Why don't we get you into the car before you get too wet?" I offered.

Bella nodded her head before running to the truck to pull out her backpack. She slung it over her shoulder as I took the umbrella from her. With a hand on the small of her back, I walked her to the passenger side door, opening it for her.

"Edward?" She started out shyly after she put her backpack down, standing at the opening of the door. Her eyes were so innocent and wide. They were beautiful.

"Hm?" I hummed with a smile as I looked at her.

"Can I have a good morning kiss?"

My grin grew as I leaned down, kissing her fully on the lips. With the hand not holding the umbrella, I brought her in closer to me so that our bodies were touching. She leaned against me, her arms going around my waist. "Good morning," I whispered. "How are you?"

"Better now," she smiled up at me sweetly.

"Me, too," I agreed, smoothing some hair behind her ear. I couldn't not touch her. I had to. She was just too beautiful not to. I leaned down again and kissed her softly. "We better get to school."

"Yup, I suppose so," she agreed with a slight nod. Bella slipped inside, buckling herself safely into my car. She looked so good in there. Like she fit.

I stood there simply looking at her for a moment. It was the first time I took in her appearance this morning. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans with sexy black boots that went up nearly to her knees. She was wearing a short sleeved white button down with the top button undone with a silky black vest. Her hair was braided, draping over her right shoulder. When she noticed me starring she smiled. "Coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," I mumbled as I shut her door and ran to the other side. We were still going to be on time, maybe even have a few minutes to spare. I pulled the car out into the street and booked it to school, just trying to keep my eyes on the road. It was hard with Bella beside me. We rode in silence, the classical music flowing softly around us. I pulled into senior row, the parking area reserved for the seniors only, and killed the car.

"You drive fast," Bella mumbled as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Maybe it only seems that way because your car doesn't go over forty? I offered with a teasing smile.

"It goes to fifty five," she defended it quickly.

I laughed, unable to stop myself. "At the moment, it's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, I'll have to call a mechanic," she said in a dejected voice. It was easy to see that she really did love her truck, even if it was a piece of junk. She told me yesterday that her father had gotten it for her as a homecoming gift and that it was the most precious thing that she'd ever given her.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us, the first we ever had. I had to say something and I wanted to get it out without upsetting her.

"Look, Bella, I understand if you don't want to be seen with me," I started out.

"Why wouldn't I want to be seen with you?" She asked with her eyebrows knit tightly together.

"Because, look at me and then look at you. We're not exactly even on the scale. I just want you to know that I understand that if you don't want to worry about me. I understand and-"

Bella leaned forward quickly and smashed her lips to mine, her fingers going into my slight damp hair. "I see you. And you're right, we're not even. You are so much better than me. I love being with you. Can you understand that?" She asked seriously.

"No," I told her truthfully, "but I'm grateful."

She ran a soft fingertip over my cheek before giving me one more kiss. I looked out onto the yard, the dark tinting of my windows giving us the last bit of privacy for the morning. What would everyone think once we got out of the car? I looked back at Bella and sighed heavily. "Are you okay?" Bella asked in a tender voice.

"I think so. I hope so," I gave her a small smile. "Come on, lets go on with it?"

Bella nodded her head and got out of the car, throwing the backpack over her shoulder once again. I got out as well, throwing my messenger bag over my shoulder. I walked to the front of the car where Bella waited for me. I was completely shocked when she offered her hand to me.

In that moment I realized that I needed to trust Bella and what she said.

But, it was the others in the school that I didn't trust not to be cruel.

I could feel so many eyes on me for once. Usually I felt so invisible but I didn't like it in the least. I fought the urge to walk faster, but I forced myself to stay in time with Bella. She seemed completely blind to the attention. I wondered how she could be so strong. She looked over at me shyly, biting her bottom lip. I gave her a small smile, feeling my nerves ball up in my stomach.

_First order of the day, do not throw up. Second order... Don't throw up. _

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica, the snot, called from the breezeway. When she saw me she looked totally confused. "Uh, hi... Edward."

"Hey," Bella said with a half smile. I could see her annoyance dancing just behind the surface.

"Good weekend?" Jessica offered in the way of conversation as she looked over at me. Well, it was more like gawked at me. I shifted uncomfortably, wondering if I had split something on my favorite gamer tee shirt. It a picture of Wakka and Lulu from final fantasy X, special from Japan. My dad had gotten it for me when he had to go to a conference there a few years ago.

"The best," Bella smiled at me.

"Oh, you'll have to tell me all about it," Jessica said with slight disdain. "I'll see you in Gym."

Bella clicked her tongue as Jessica walked away, turning her attention to me. "What are you going to tell her?" I asked before she could say anything.

"Can you read my mind? She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure Jessica is curious to what the hell is going on between us. She's probably going to ask if we're dating or not."

"Oh, and what should I answer to that?" Bella said with slight innocence but I could see the wickedness in her eyes. I smiled at her, feeling a little bit of my confidence return. Bella wanted me. I had to believe in that.

"I'll be waiting to find that out myself," I told her just as the bell rang. First and Fifth period were the only classes we didn't have together. I knew she had gym and I'd have to run off to my Spanish class all the way across campus. It was worth it if I got to spend more time with her.

Spanish was so boring. I was great at the language. The teacher never called on me for fear of correcting her. So, I just sat, twirling my pencil while I daydreamed about Bella. I couldn't wait until my next class, which was second and third hour English. We had assigned seating, alphabetical order, but at least I could look at what I was fantasizing about, at leastt.

I hopped out of my seat, excited to at least see Bella, when the bell rang. I practically ran to my next class. Bella was already there, a sweet little smile on her face. I smiled back, unable to help myself. She nodded her head towards my desk and I realized there was a note waiting for me. My grin grew.

"Mr. Cullen, why don't you take your seat so we can begin?" Our English Lit teacher called to me. I flushed and ignored the snickers as I sat, well really sunk, down into my seat.

When all the attention was safely off of me, I opened her note.

_Edward, _

_Well, you were right. Jessica wanted to know what was going on between us. I gave her the answer to the question. I hope it's the right answer... _

_Bella_

Well, what the hell did that mean? Women could be so confusing. I scribbled on that back in large letters so I could just hold it up when the teacher wasn't looking. We were both on the very back of our rows, two rows apart.

_What answer was that?_ I asked in large letters.

Bella stifled a giggle before she wrote something on her own paper, holding it up for me to see._ That's for me to know and for you to find out. _

I pouted a little bit. I'll admit it. She flushed a little, biting her bottom lip as she smiled over at me. I felt like a dopey love sick fool when I looked at her.

"What do you think, Mr. Cullen?" My cow of a teacher asked. She never liked me for some reason. Maybe because I corrected her as well. It just bothered me when the teachers got it wrong.

"Excuse me?" I stumbled out, looking up at the front. "I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?"

After that I actually had to pay attention in class. I already had a full ride scholarship to Dartmouth and I wasn't going to ruin it my senior year because I was lovesick. I really liked Bella and I knew she's understand. Anytime I would sneak a peak at her, she was working as well which made me feel a little better. One day I actually wanted to be the kind of man worthy of her and going to Dartmouth was the way to start that.

When the bell rang I felt her by my side. I couldn't help but arch an eyebrow in her direction when I glanced up after picking up my stuff. "So, are you going to give me the answer?" I asked her bluntly.

"Nope," she said, popping the P with her lips. "Like I said, for me to know and for you to find out."

"Well, that's no fun," I whined as we began to walk to our next class together. This is were I first made a fool of myself the other day. We didn't have assigned seating in there. Where she would sit would give me a bit of my answer. I sat down at the large desk where I normally sat by myself. The class room was only two down from our last class.

"Oh, do you think I'm going to make it so easy for you?" Bella teased quietly.

"One could hope. You do realize I am a novice. A tutorial would be handy," I said to her truthfully. She sat beside me, placing her purple binder on the desk. Jessica didn't even look back at us.

"You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out."

She was going to end up killing me. That was all there was to it.

Biology 2 was beyond boring to me. I didn't go for this kind of science. I liked the technical side to it and I liked chemistry. I was surrounded by plants and trees all the time already. I was kind of sick of them by this point. The best part of the whole thing was that we had a project we had to do with lab partners.

And Bella picked me. She normally picked Jessica.

She put a slide into the telescope and looked into it before pushing it over to me. She got the right answer right away and allowed me to do the next one. We worked so well together. Anything I didn't know, she knew right away and the same in reverse.

We were the first ones done in the class by at least ten minutes.

"So..." Bella started off after she handed in the paper. "I was kind of hoping that you'd sit with me at lunch today. What do you think?"

"I think I'd love to," I smiled brightly. I normally sat with my siblings but I don't think they'd mind. I was normally on the edges anyway. Emmett was more popular than I was, but he should have graduated last year. A bad injury prevented that. He had missed too much school. Alice was an outsider, kind of like me but just in a different way. She was the artistic type. I was just a nerd. We were an interesting combination- when it was just us. Then throw their girlfriend or boyfriend into the mix and I was the fifth wheel. I was looking forward to not being that for once.

"Hey, Bells," Mike Newton said as he came over to our desk after he finished his project. I never liked him. He was a phony and a jerk. Plus, his hair was greasy. Did he not know how to take a bath? "How's it going?"

"Fine, Mike, how are you?" Bella asked politely, but she really wasn't that interested. You could tell by the look in her eyes. He, on the other hand, was drooling like a dog.

"Fine, fine," he smiled that cheesy smile that just made me roll my eyes. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Homecoming with me."

Wow, well that was blunt. I wondered if he realized that I was trying to burn a hole through his heart with my mind. I was, of course, invisible. Nothing new there.

"Nope, thanks though." Bella said right away. I almost laughed when Mike's jaw dropped open like a fish. Like no one would be able to turn down his good looks and charm.

"Why not?" He asked rudely. Wow, he had zero tact.

"Because, I don't want to," Bella laughed. "I was trying to be polite about it but I can go into full reasons why I wouldn't like to go to Homecoming with you. Would you like me to list them?" When he didn't say anything Bella lifted up her hand, holding up a single finger. "One, you hump anything in a skirt. Two, you think anything in a skirt will let you. Three, I'm wearing jeans today..."

Mike turned around and walked away.

I barked out a laugh, covering my mouth quickly. "Wow," I chuckled out.

"What?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"That was awesomely harsh. Thank you. Mike had that coming. He's a man whore," I explained with a cocky smile.

"Mike isn't my type. We went on a date once last year and he put his hand under my dress. I stomped on his foot and slapped him. Apparently he's forgotten about that."

"No, he's just gone through everyone willing and now he has to start from the top," I said quietly. Jessica turned around and gave me a nasty look. When she turned back around, I whispered, "I bet she's next."

"I bet she says yes," Bella whispered back. I laughed and she shrugged. "It's true."

I brought my head a bit closer to her and whispered in her ear in a low voice. "I love seeing you all... _raw_. It's very... _appealing_ for some reason."

As I pulled back I realized that she shivered, her entire face flushed red as she stared at my lips. She licked her own and I could tell exactly what she wanted.

I wanted to get up and dance on the table because she wanted me to do it and not Newton, one of the most popular guys in school at the moment.

She wanted me to kiss her.

_Take that, Newton. _

I leaned in a little closer, going to try and sneak a kiss if I could when the bell rang. How was time flying so quickly? Maybe it knew I was having too much fun. Bella began to gather her things so I did the same thing. Gym was next.

_Great..._

"Um, so... I'll see you at lunch?" Bella asked hopefully, her eyes still dancing up and down from my eyes to my lips. I felt my cheeks heat and something else harden. I placed my binder in front of the strain, trying to hide it. I doubted I fooled her.

"Of course," I smiled, clearing my throat.

"I'll see you then," Bella said as she began to walk out of the room. She was gazing over her shoulder at me, like she didn't want to take her eyes off of me for some reason. She stumbled a little bit over nothing before correcting herself. Her cheeks turned a bright shade and she laughed nervously. "Bye..."

Wow, what just happened?

* * *

**I want parents like Edward's. Seriously funny. And I like that Edward is a dunce in some things. I'm sure you can see the twilight connection. It's probably just about smacking you in the face lol. **

**I've got a website and I'm going to add something to it very soon. (Like the pictures of the characters on Edward's shirt, if you haven't heard of them. Awesome game.) So check out the extras page if you want to see it!**

**Hey! I'm doing something new with this story. Teenagers... actually acting like... wow, gasp, TEENAGERS! Totally high school, lol. It's kind of fun. We forget that not everyone is the most mature in the world. **

**So, do we like geeky teenage Edward?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews!**

* * *

I walked to gym class contemplating what was up with Bella. She seemed flustered and flushed and just... I don't know. The way she looked at me was so... I had no idea. I had no experience and I was working blind. All I knew was that it was good. Very good.

I didn't notice a thing as I walked to the gym, everything and everyone blended together. My mind was consumed with thoughts of Bella as I stumbled into the locker room to get changed. I shoved my backpack into the locker that was mine, or at least I hoped it was mine, and began to change on auto pilot.

"Hey, Edward!" My only real friend in school Ben called to me. This was the only class we had together so I hadn't seen him any to tell him about my weekend. I wasn't really sure what I'd tell him anyway. I wasn't one to kiss in tell. Or, well I didn't think I was.

"Hey, man. How are you?" I said, yanking up my shorts.

"Awesome. Got a new game on Friday. Played it for thirty hours. Pissed my mom the fuck off," he laughed. "Anyway, I heard some rumors about you. They're crazy. Wanna hear them?" He asked excitedly. Well, he certainly had my attention now.

"What's that?" I smirked, pulling on my Spartans t-shirt. It was a little too big on me but at least it was comfortable. I ran my fingers through my hair, rolling my head to pop my neck.

"Well, you know how you helped Bella this weekend, or you were suppose to?" He began.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bench to put on my sneakers. I wished he would hurry up and get to the good part. "What about it?"

"Well..." he said, drawing out the word. "I heard that you and Bella were a _thing_ now."

"A _thing_? Really? And who did you hear that from?" I asked, shutting the locker once again and giving him my full attention. He was already dressed so we began to walk towards the floor. We stood next to each other anyway because of our names. It was handy. That was part of the reason we were friends. When you stood by a person for about eleven years you get to know them.

"I overheard Jessica Stanley telling Mike Newton. She was being all sarcastic about it. Mike didn't believe it and said he was going to ask Bella to homecoming to prove that she was wrong. It was kind of funny. Jessica was trying to convince him that it was Bella that told her that. Told him that she said you were her boyfriend. She just _loves_ her gossip. Crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, crazy," I smiled, feeling the heat fill my cheeks as I looked down at my feet. "Mike asked her in Bio."

"Oh, really? What did she say?" He asked with mild interest.

"She told him no," I said, fighting the urge to do a victory dance. Bella was my girlfriend. She told the biggest gossip in the school. Everyone would know it by tomorrow.

"Did she say why?" Ben asked with his eyebrows raised up as he looked at me. I loved leading him along like this. It was so much fun.

"Well, she gave him a few, including the fact that he's a complete dog but that's not the only reason she told him no."

"And what's the other reason, Edward?" He said with excitement in his voice. His only girlfriend were usually virtual ones so he could appreciate how awesome this actually was.

"Because she's got a boyfriend," I stated plainly, trying to not look at him when I said it. I had to fight to keep from jumping up and down like an excited little kid at Disney world. I sounded like a girl but I didn't give a flying leap. I was happy.

"Oh, my god!" He shouted. "You've got to be shitting me! Are you serious?" I simply turned to him and raised one of my eyebrows, giving him my best cocky smile that I didn't get to use very often. Well, when it came to women. Okay, maybe only for things involving computers or music. "Holy fucker! How did you manage that?"

I laughed openly. "Good question. I'm wondering that myself. But, I will tell you this... Bella is... she's just... ugh," I sighed in happiness. "She's it, man. She's just awesome. She's understanding and sweet and beautiful and... and... everything," I finished lamely.

How could I explain her goddess like perfection to a mere mortal?

"You are so wrapped already, aren't you?" He snorted just as the teacher came in. He was like fifteen minutes late for his own class, not that I was surprised by this. The man already looked half in the bag and it was barely noon.

"You wouldn't mind being wrapped if it was around someone like Bella," I whispered and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. I wiggled my eyebrows at him and grinned widely. Okay, I wouldn't kiss and tell but I sure as hell would hint about it to him. I earned that.

"Un-fucking-believable," he muttered and I snorted. He had no idea.

"Class, line up!" The coach shouted which effectively ended our conversation.

The coach let us change fifteen minutes sooner than normal, which I was thankful for. He slunk back into his office, probably for another drink. I hopped into the shower, scrubbing myself down quickly. There was no way I was going to smell like sweat when I was going to have lunch with Bella.

"Bella Swan?" Ben accosted me as soon as I got out, standing by my locker. "Are you fucking serious?"

"What?" I demanded. "What about that is so unbelievable? The fact that I'm a total geek or she's the hottest girl in school?" I said in mock anger. Ben scoffed at me.

"The whole thing," he challenged.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? But, doesn't make it any less true."

"I don't believe you for a second. Sorry," he said in a sarcastic voice. I sighed and nodded my head. I wouldn't believe me either.

"Don't blame you. But, what if I prove it to you?" I asked as I finished getting dress and running a comb through my hair. This was as good as it was going to get at the moment. It would have to do.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked very seriously.

Instead of answering him I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder, walking out of the locker room. He followed behind me just as the bell rang. It didn't take me long to spot Bella walking out of one of the hallways, talking to another cheerleader. I think her name was Angela, one of the ones Emmett said was alright. When she saw me she instantly smiled.

I flicked my eyes over my shoulder to make sure Ben was watching. He was, totally enraptured. Good to know I had his attention. I made my way out to Bella and offered her my hand. Angela bid her a happy goodbye and left for the lunchroom so to leave Bella and myself alone.

I liked Angela already.

"Hi," I smiled, standing closer to her. She took another step and was practically pressed against me. I could feel the heat rolling off of her sweet little body. "Would you be horribly offended if I kissed you hello?"

"No, but only if you promise to do it every time you say hello," Bella smiled up at me with her large deep brown orbs. She rather reminded me of Scarlet from Gone with the Wind, the way she tilted her head up for a kiss with her chin jutting out.

I was such a girl sometimes.

I leaned down and kissed her, no one else in the world existing or even mattering. "Hi," I breathed, then pressed another kiss to her forehead, "hello," then another kiss to her nose, "hi," and then finally a soft kiss on her lips, "Hola novia."

Bella giggled, "hola novio."

"Why am I always the last one to know?" I asked sarcastically as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began to lead her into the cafeteria. She giggled again, putting her arm around my waist. We walked past Ben who looked like someone had just slapped him stupid.

The whole cafeteria seemed to stop for a moment when we walked in, or at least it seemed that way to me. It started up again with a pop, like everything was working in fast forward. Bella didn't even notice. "What would you like to eat?" She offered.

"Whatever you want is fine with me. I'm not picky," I shrugged, letting her lead me to the hamburger line. I placed a couple hamburgers on the tray for us, along with some fries, an apple and a banana, and a couple of chocolate milks. Bella seemed to approve, grabbing some veggies for the burgers along with other condiments. "Where do you want to sit?" I asked after I paid for the food.

"Come on, over here," she said, practically dragging me over to the left side of the room. I knew exactly where she was taking me and it scared the hell out of me.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked in a harsh whisper. She looked up at me, surprise. I cleared my throat, "Bella, I don't think your friends will be so accepting of me."

"Why? You're a great guy," she complained, standing still in the middle of the room. She seemed genuinely confused by my comment. Was she that blind to what I was? It was part of the reason I liked her so much but it could be dangerous for the both of us.

"Be that as I may," I said, trying very hard to hold back any nasty comments I may have had about myself at the moment, "I don't think they'll be so willing to find that out."

"Don't be silly. Angela will love you," Bella offered. I felt like asking about the like fifteen other people at the table but I wasn't going to argue with her any longer. I simply braced myself for the horror of what was about to come. "Hi, scoot over a bit," Bella said to Jessica who sneered a little bit, but did as she asked. Every single person at the table looked at me in confusion, except for Angela. "Guys, this is Edward... my boyfriend."

Mike's eyes got huge, Tyler looked surprised as well. Lauren, Tyler's girlfriend made a little gagging noise. Jessica clicked her tongue like Bella had done something disgusting and should have been ashamed of herself. James, one of the other football players looked totally amused and his girlfriend Victoria didn't even seem to notice. It was only Angela who reached over and shook my hand. "Hi, I'm Angela. It's nice to meet you. Don't we have trig together next hour?"

"Yeah, we do," I offered with a shrug, trying to ignore the stares. Bella picked up a fry and nibbled on it absently as she watched me interact with one of her friends. It was the only decent one from what I could tell. "I think we have computers together, last hour as well."

"Oh, yeah! That's right! Ugh, that class is so boring. Come on! Everyone knows how to type now a days. Couldn't they teach us something more useful than that?" She said in annoyance, pushing around her salad with her fork. "I could type at like ten. It's rather insulting."

I snorted and nodded. "Yeah, but they don't have the equipment to teach us anything useful. I've taken a few college level computer classes during the summers. There is a huge difference from college to high school."

"Wow, you've already taken some college courses? Just computers or anything else?"

"Uh, no. I've taken some basic math and some basic English. It'll help me out some. You know, so I don't have to do the pre reqs. I'll get my degree sooner," I explained to Bella's friend. Bella smiled slightly, taking a sip of her milk as she ate.

"Do you have a college you want to go to?" Bella asked, spreading ketchup onto her burger. "I'm still looking."

"I've already got a full ride scholarship to Dartmouth, as long as I maintain a 3.9, anyway. It shouldn't be a problem though," I shrugged.

"Why don't you hurry up and go there," I heard someone mutter at the end of the table. Bella's eyes snapped to where the noise came from, her eye's narrowing on Mike. "What Bells? Why are you with this freak?"

Well, that was brazen and rather out there. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. They usually spoke behind my back but I stepped into their area. I had it coming. Mike was never quiet about anything anyway.

"He is not a freak, Micheal. You're just jealous that he's already got a plan for the future. Maybe if you stopped smoking so much pot, you could get a B in some other class besides P.E." Bella snapped at him. His eyes got a bit clouded and I swear to god, he growled. What was he? A dog?

"Well, if I knew you were so desperate, I would have helped you out... seriously, can't get attention from anyone else?" He snapped back. I began to stand up to say something but James at the end of the table stepped in for me.

"Hi, Mike..." Mike turned his head towards him in confusion. "Would you shut the fuck up? You're just mad because she's turned you down flat. What? How many times now? Like thirty? Get over it. She seems happy enough. Leave it be," James told him, his arm wrapping around Victoria who was paying more attention to her hair than to him.

"Whatever," Mike snapped, picking up his tray and stomping out of the room like a pouting preteen girl.

"I should go," I said hoarsely, picking up my tray. Bella grabbed my arm and looked up at me with sadness. "Bella, it's fine. Really. I knew this would be a bad idea. I don't mind. Enjoy your lunch."

I shrugged out of her grasp and threw the untouched food on my plate away. I wasn't hungry anyway. I began to leave when I felt a hand on my back. "Edward, wait? Please?" Bella asked quietly.

"Look, I'm not going to ruin your reputation. It's fine. I don't mind sitting with my brother and sister. It's cool."

"The hell it's not!" Bella all but shouted. "Mike is a jerk. He's nobody and he knows it. That's why he dislikes you so much. He can already tell that you're going to outdo him in every possible way. He's going to be stuck in this backwater town while you're out traveling the world and making money. Don't let him bother you."

"How can I not?" I all but demanded of her. "How can I not let something like that bother me?"

"Because I care for you and I want to be with you? How about tomorrow we sit at our own table? That one is too crowded anyway."

"I don't know," I said in a quiet sigh.

"We could sit with your bother and sister, if you want. Their partners. Some of your friends too. Maybe Angela could join us?" Bella offered, her hands running up and down my arm soothingly.

"I... I don't know. What about them?" I asked, waving my hand over at the table where we were just sitting.

"Lauren is a stuck up bitch. Victoria is more vain than a cat with a hand mirror. Jessica just likes to gossip. Look, I don't care about them. I care about you. Tomorrow, can we, please?"

I nodded my head, swallowing back a lump in my throat. Bella was putting a lot on the line to be with me. I didn't understand it. What did she see in me?

"You're really serious about being my girlfriend," I said in surprise, mostly to myself.

"Edward, I am. I wasn't lying to you when I said I liked you. I've liked you for a very long time. Please. Can we try this? I don't want to mess this up because of someone so stupid and petty. You are worth three dozen of them. If not more, Edward."

"Bella," I breathed out and leaned down to kiss her but the bell rang. It had perfect timing it would seem. Stupid thing. Instead I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her towards our next class together in silence. Math would be hard to concentrate on today.

The rest of the day crept by, far too slow for my pleasure. Bella couldn't sit beside me in either class which was probably a good thing. No work would have been done if she had. It was probably best for both of us. I was so glad when the last bell rang though, signaling the end of the day. I began to gather my stuff, shoving my notebook into my bag.

"If you have stuff you need to do after school, I can walk home," I heard Bella offer in a sad little soft voice.

"Even if I did have something to do right after school, I would never allow you walk home in the rain," I answered in return.

"Edward, look at me," Bella said quietly. I glanced up and saw the sadness in her eyes that pulled at my stomach. I was making her upset. I hated myself for that. "Do you want to give me a ride? If not, I really do understand."

I cupped her cheek and shook my head. "Of course I do. When we get to your house I'll give you my number, that way if your truck breaks down again you can call me. I'll give you a ride as well tomorrow."

"Okay," Bella smiled slightly as we began to walk to my Volvo. I opened the door for her, letting her slip gracefully inside. I got in quickly, bringing the car to life. "Mm, I like this song," Bella said in a quiet voice as the music changed.

"I do too," I offered with a smile, backing up and throwing the car into the street. I decided to go a bit slower than I did this morning so not to scare her or make her uncomfortable. "Claire de lune is one of my favorites. It's very relaxing."

"My mom use to play it in Phoenix," he said in a soft sigh. I didn't understand the noise. It was almost sad and full of a kind of longing. It made me realize that I didn't know very much about my new girlfriend. I would have to change that very soon. I wanted to know everything about her.

"Why did you move up here?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway of her place. It was just about 3:35. I had a few minutes I could stay and talk to her.

"Long story," she smiled. "It involves baseball, my mom's new husband, and my childish mom. It's kind of stupid. Don't worry about it."

"It seems to bother you though," I said thoughtfully. "When you're ready to talk about it, will you with me?"

Bella gave me a little smile, unbuckling her seatbelt and sitting at an angle towards me. "Sure. One day. Do you want to come inside?"

"I'm afraid if I go inside I won't want leave- ever," I told her truthfully. "I have to go home around four though to pick up my stuff for later. I've got class tonight."

"Class?" She asked in confusion.

"Oh, yeah... remember, I told you I was into martial arts? I've got karate class tonight. I'm teaching at five and then I've got a private lesson after that."

"You teach it?" She said in slight amazement. "Wow, that's really cool. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two?"

"I'd love to," I chuckled, "but the age I normally teach is slightly younger than you."

"What age is that?" She said with a scrunched up nose. I just wanted to kiss it. It was adorable.

"Oh, I have the nine and ten year olds. Mixed- girls and boys, though it's normally just girls it seems," I explained with a fond smile. "They're a lot of fun. Though, it's rather embarrassing having your ass kicked by a gaggle of giggling ten year old girls."

"Oh, I bet you let them win," Bella giggled, leaning into me a little bit more with a cute little expression on her face.

"Are you kidding me? Preteen girls are mean. They use claws and teeth," I explained, making Bella laugh even more. She leaned in a bit more, kissing me on the chin before kissing my lips. I began to kiss her back, weaving my fingers into her hair. She hummed quietly and all but crawled into my lap. I groaned softly, loving the way she tasted. It was so sweet and sinful, all at the same time.

"You know something, I like you a lot, Edward Cullen," she said when she pulled away with a little half smile, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I like you a lot too, Isabella Swan," I teased her back, pressing a kiss to her nose. "I wish I could spend the day with you."

"Me too," she said a bit sadly. "Oh yeah, I forgot... I wanted to ask you something. Do you have my panties?"

I instantly flushed. "Um..."

Bella laughed quietly. "I wondered where those went! I guess you didn't have anywhere to hide them after my dad came in."

"Yeah. That and god, I love having them," I all but moaned out in embarrassment. Bella giggled again, making me frown. She was teasing me. I wondered dumbly where my kiss was...

"How about this? Those are one of my favorite pair. I will get something more... _special_... and I'll trade you for them. I'll even model them for you. Give you a private show."

Instant hard on. That what it was. Instant. A lot of things were happening instantly around Bella. I'm not sure how I felt about that. It was embarrassing. "Hell yes. I mean, yeah that would be great," I said, clearing my throat slightly.

Bella brought her fingers to the back of my neck, rubbing her fingers in a slow soothing circle as she brought her lips up to my ear. "What's your favorite color, Edward?"

"B- b- bl- blue," I stuttered out, a shudder ripping through my body.

"Blue it is," Bella smiled, kissing my ear before kissing my neck. She glanced back at the clock and sighed. "It's almost four. I bet you have to get going, huh?"

"Yeah," I said a bit sadly, "but I can call you later, if you want?"

"I'd love that," she smiled. "I have to call my mechanic anyway. I hope he can come down and fix this thing without too much trouble. I don't want to burden you."

"Burden me? Are you serious? I love being with you. I kind of like the idea of picking you up for school and dropping you off."

"Yeah, but I have cheerleading after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and then there are games on Friday," she said with a little frown.

"We'll figure something out," I told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead which progressed into a little more firm kiss on her lips. After about ten minutes of making out she finally got out of the car and went up to her house. It was so tempting to just run in after her and make out for hours and hours. That's what the evil monster in my pants wanted.

I'd have to beat him down later.

I sped home, probably going close to a hundred. As soon as I ran into the house I heard singing...

"EDWARD'S GOT A BRAND NEW GIRLFRIEND!" I heard practically screamed at me, the thick southern drawl of Jasper mixed in with Emmett's idiotic and horrible singing. I put a hand over my eyes and sighed. Alice and Rosalie were laughing, leaning against each other.

"Shut the hell up," I shouted back at them.

"Oh come on, Eddie! This is fantastic!" Rosalie said happily. "Bella is a fantastic girl. You need a girlfriend like her."

Of course, my mom would pick right then to walk in. "What? Edward and Bella are dating? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just got home!" I threw my arms up in the air. "Hell, I just found out today myself. Look, I've got to get ready for class."

I tried to make a run for the stairs but my mom caught me by the arm. "Invite her over to dinner tomorrow. Rosalie's already coming. Jasper can come too and we'll make it a thing."

"No mom, I don't want a _thing_!" I complained. Then my mother began to pout. It was horrible. She went from being a forty five year old woman to a three year old in less than ten seconds. "Don't do that face. That's not fair. No _things_. "

"I want to meet her!" She said, rocking on the soles of her feet.

"You'll want to meet her next week too," I said, wanting to put this off. I didn't want to scare off Bella already. Esme jutted out her bottom lip further. "Mom, come on now! Please?"

"Tomorrow. Dinner," she said firmly. There was no arguing with that face.

"Give it up, Edward. Just go with it. Jasper and Rosalie had to do it too," Emmett called from the living room. Then I heard snorting and laughter.

I had an evil family. Wicked, simply wicked.

"You are the worst brother ever!" I called loudly.

"You still love me though. Come on, we're not that bad. Bella will love us," Emmett called right back. "I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"Which isn't saying much," I mumbled. I sighed and nodded my head at my mother. "Fine, but only if she wants to. If she says no then I am not pushing it. And you better make sure Dad and Emmett behave like human beings."

"Cross my heart," my mom, running her fingers over her chest dramatically in the form of an X. All I could do was roll my eyes.

"I'm going to get ready for class," I sighed, shaking my head.

What the hell had I just gotten myself into?

I couldn't really think about it that long though because I had to get changed. I was running later than I normally liked to. I wanted to be there early to stretch out. I threw on my pants and a tank top, leaving my belt and my jacket in my bag with the rest of my equipment. After putting in some contacts, I slipped on my flip flops and practically ran out the door. All I could hear from the living room as I left was the giggling of the girls as the planned out my doom the following night and Emmett and Jasper playing some sort of sports game.

I arrived with only five minutes to spare, most of my class already there. The kids were in a little circle, stretching their arms and legs. I kicked off my shoes and put on my jacket before tying my belt on. I bowed to my master who just smirked. "You're running later than normal, Edward," Aro said with a slight smile. He was dressed in his black pants and belt, along with a tank top. His long thick black hair was tied back at the base of his neck.

If I didn't know Aro I would have thought he was nothing but a skinny old hippie. But, I knew Aro and I knew he could kick my ass if he wasn't such a good man. He'd been in this a very long time and he had a lot he could teach me.

"Yeah, I know. My mom was hassling me," I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow in question and I just shook my head. "It's stupid. She's giddy over something. Trust me, you don't want to know."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew my mother pretty well since him and my dad were good buddies. "Are you going to stay for training after class tonight or has she recruited you into whatever she's planning yet?"

"Training, thank god. She'll do it soon though I think."

"You poor poor boy. I am so sorry," he said, patting my shoulder like I was going off to war instead of helping my mother make cookies or something like that. Aro was a bachelor through and through. I smiled and chuckled to myself as I walked onto the floor. My class was all girls today and they all turned their attention to me, all of them smiling. It was nice to see them so excited to learn. "Okay, everybody... line up!"

* * *

**On twitter if you want to follow and I've got a website! The link is on my profile as my hompage!**

**First off, I want to let you know that Aro is a good guy in this. He really is. James is yet to be decided because... well, lol I haven't decided yet. We'll see how it goes. **

**Edward... in karate garb.... holy crap. Let me tell you one of the best things about being a girl in MA... Tons of fairly muscular hot guys, sweaty, in that uniform. Drool. I've had my fair share of crushes in my MA classes. **

**So, Karate class is next! Are you looking forward to it? And what about that dinner? What do you think is going to happen?**


	6. chapter 5

**Thanks for the totally awesome amount of reviews for this story! You have no idea how much I love you guys for that! **

* * *

Class was flying by. Though, time was suppose to fly when you were having fun. I loved hanging out with the kids. They were always so great.

First we did some stretching and then warm ups before we practiced our forms. Finally after that a little sparring to finish up. It was about fifteen minutes till when we got done with that so I decided to play a game with them. Maybe that way they would wind down a little bit before going home with their parents. Though, I kind of doubted that. It never calmed me down when I was their age.

Besides that, it was usually fun.

"Alright everyone, who's ready for king of the mountain?" I called loudly to the class. King of the mountain was one of those standard MA games that we always played beside a form of tag and kick ball. The main goal was to get the other person out of the square without getting out yourself- by any means possible.

There was a bustling of noise so loud that I almost missed the bell attached to the door as it went off. This was most of the kids favorite game and they let it be known. I glanced over, checking to see if it was a parent in the waiting area. I was surprised at who it was instead.

_Bella..._

I instantly smiled. It didn't matter why she was there. I was just happy that she was. I'd have to ask her later why though.

"Wouldn't it be queen?" One of the girls in the class called sarcastically, bringing me out of my sexy girlfriend induced haze. I gave her a crooked grin before turning my attention back to my class. I had to remember where I was. I was working and I needed to be good to my class. They deserved a teacher that was there and not in la la land.

"Not if I win," I smiled wickedly in challenge. I loved messing with the kids. "Now everyone line up. I'll take the over all winner. You two up first," I said as I pointed at two of them, a blond girl with pigtails and a brunette with short wild curls. The two girls clapped their hands excitedly before running out into the middle of the square, getting ready for their mini power struggle. They were so into it.

It didn't take long in the small class to declare a winner. There were only four battles anyway. The winner was an amazingly small girl, a red belt, who was too quick on her feet even if she was the tiniest. She always had a way of getting away, or slipping from someones grip. She was also good at knocking people off balance. She had beaten me before but I wasn't going to allow that to happen today.

"Alright, Caroline... You ready for me?" I asked in a playful growl as I stepped in the middle of the square.

"Yes!" She squeaked out. I raised an eyebrow at her slip and she instantly corrected herself. "Yes, sir..."

I began to circle her playfully, bending at my knees with my hands up as I prepared for her 'attack'. She circled me nervously, biting her lip as she considered what to do since I obviously wasn't going to be the first one attack. Suddenly she charged, grabbing my legs and tried to push me down to the ground. It wasn't working though. I was too ready for her. Too steady.

She was pretty strong for a ten year old though. But, not strong enough of course. I was determined. I wasn't going to let her catch me off guard and knock me down to my ass. I wasn't going to be embarrassed like that while Bella was here. So, I decided to go another route.

I grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over my shoulder in one smooth movement. Her legs were swinging wildly until I wrapped my arms around her knees. I didn't want to be kicked in the face, of course. She squealed, smacking at my back with her tiny clenched fist. "Put me down!" She yelled loudly, laughter floating through her voice. "Master Edward! Put me down, please!"

"Nope," I laughed, shaking her a little bit. "Everybody line up!" I called to the giggling girls. They were just loving what I was doing. I was one of the better teachers with the kids I had to admit. The girls listened to my instructions instantly, still laughing as they did so. "Bow!" They did and I returned the gesture with the girl still on my shoulders. I let her dip down before swinging her back up. She squealed again, this time clutching onto my jacket for dear life. "Dismissed."

The girls ran off laughing still to their parents who were waiting for them in the wings. I set Caroline to her feet, kneeling in front of her afterwards. I placed my hands on her shoulders to make sure she had her balance. It wouldn't do for her to fall now. "You did really well. Why don't I get you a sucker?"

"Yes, please!" She beamed up at me happily. "Green, please."

"A girl after my own heart," I teased as I fetched her one of the candies from the small store we kept. It always made sense to keep things like that and drinks handy.

"Thank you," she said with her big brown eyes batting at me before running off to her parents who were gathering her things already. She was so adorable.

"I think someone has an admirer," Bella teased quietly when she walked over to the edge of the carpeting when all the parents had left. Some of them had me some questions, or said thank you. I talked to all that wanted to. It was part of my job. But, we were practically alone now.

I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck as I did. "Nope, all the kids are like that with me. They just like me, I guess."

"I'm sure, especially the girls. If I knew that the karate teachers were this cute I would have joined ages ago," Bella said in a seductive voice that made shivers run up and down my spine. Did she do this stuff on purpose or was she just naturally good at it? I wondered briefly if I'd ever figure that out.

I opened my mouth to say something but Aro came out of the back. He wasn't all that great with the kids really. Well, girls anyway. He preferred to rough house with the boys. So, he had been hiding in the back. His eyes instantly got large when he saw Bella. Bella was a horse of a different color, of course. Not that I could blame him. "Well, hello there. How may I help you?"

"Oh," Bella blushed a little bit under his gaze. "I'm sorry. I'm not a costumer. I just wanted to let Edward know he wouldn't have to pick me up tomorrow for school. My guy fixed the truck. It was just a loose belt or hose or something," she explained before lowering her voice. "You forgot to give me your cell again and I didn't want to call you at home again, especially too late. I don't want your mom to think I'm a stalker or something. That would be bad."

Aro raised his eyebrow at me in question. I knew the teasing would come soon. I didn't care though. Let him tease me if he wanted to. Aro waited in silence, waiting for something. Then I realized what he wanted. I sighed softly, "Aro , this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Aro, my teacher, Master Aro Tori."

"Your girlfriend?" He grinned evilly. I pleaded with him with my eyes._ Dear god, behave, please!_ Like he heard me or something, his grin softened slightly. "You know if you guys want to run off, we can do your lesson another time. I really don't mind."

"Oh, no! I don't want to interrupt anything. I'm sorry I'm keeping you guys from your stuff," Bella said bashfully.

"Well, you could always join us," Aro said, winking at me when Bella wasn't looking at him. "I'm sure Ed wouldn't mind giving you a private lesson or two."

"Really?" Bella asked with sparkling eyes. They were so beautiful. "You wouldn't mind?" She said as she turned to me. Who could say no to that face? To that body. To that voice. To her in general.

"You're joking, right? That sounds fantastic!" I said excitedly. Her grin grew, as did mine.

"Alright," Aro said as he clapped his hands together before rubbing them together in his own excitement. "Take off your socks and shoes."

"I'm going to get a bit more comfortable too," I informed him, going over to my stuff that was shoved in the corner of the room. I took a drink from my water bottle before I tugged off my belt and removed my jacket. When I turned around Bella was staring at me as she stood in the middle of the padded floor. She had removed her boots and socks, along with her sexy black vest. I just could make out the curve of her breast that were pushed up by her bra. When I finally noticed her gaze, I asked, "what?"

Aro cleared his throat just as the phone rang in the back. He sighed, running a hand over his forehead. He hated this part of it. Office work wasn't his thing. "I'm going to get that. Help her get stretched out," he said, surprisingly sounding a bit relieved. I guess I wasn't the only one that could feel the tension in the room.

I walked to her, not really sure where to start, especially with the way my nerves were going. After a minute I instructed her to sit. She did so instantly. I sat behind her with my legs on either side of her body. With my hands on either thigh, I slowly and carefully spread her legs wide. She was amazingly flexible and she was almost in a full split easily.

Bella leaned back against me, her lips about an inch away from my ear. "You're so hot," she breathed.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I scooted back about a foot and a half without a single thought.

"No," she laughed as she pressed herself against me again. "I mean as in I want you to tie me up with your black belt and fuck me within an inch of my life kind of hot."

When she finished she bent down, pressed her forehead to her knee which also forced her ass against my throbbing crotch. "Holy mother," I gasped as switched to the other knee, rubbing against the rock in my pants. I took in a slow and deep breath.

"Wow," Aro said as he came back in, taking in the scene around him. "I don't think she needs your help after all. You've done this before?"

"I do it for cheerleading," Bella informed him quietly, a smirk still playing at her lips.

His eyebrows raised, looking directly at me. I just smiled. What was I suppose to do? Do a victory dance? Even if I did feel like doing one... "Well, I bet you have one hell of a kick, girl. We'll have to work on that some other time though. We were going to work on flips today, if you think you're up to it."

"Flips?" Bella asked curiously as she stood. Her ass was perfectly eye level for a moment before she turned to offer me her hand to stand. I hopped to my feet, all the time willing my erection down. My pants weren't exactly great for hiding things like that. Thankfully Aro wouldn't say anything. I hoped.

"Yeah, like flipping someone," I informed her. Bella's eyes got wide at my words.

"I can't do that," Bella said quickly.

"Anyone can do that. Remember that little girl from earlier?" Bella nodded her head slowly. "She's flipped me before. She's half your size. You can do it, baby."

"Something tells me you don't call your other students that," Aro muttered to himself.

"Oh? Well, come here, sexy," I called to him, blowing a kiss his way. The entire time I was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up," Aro laughed loudly at me. "I'm going to teach this girl to toss your skinny ass to the ground, you know that?"

"If she wants me on my back then all she has to do is ask," I said before I could stop myself. Me and Aro were like this normally, but I didn't want Bella to know that. But really, I didn't regret it. I just smirked to myself as Bella scoffed quietly, amusement dancing on her features.

"Edward Cullen!" Aro shouted loudly. "I am so proud of you!" He playfully wiped his eyes. "You're becoming a real man."

"Screw you, old man," I muttered.

"Edward is all man," Bella stepped in for me. "I can account for that."

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. The urge to do that victory dance came on again.

"Oh!" Aro laughed loudly. "Feisty. Me like."

"Jail bait, you pedophile, for one. Two, my girlfriend," I pointed out with my hands on my hip and a raised eyebrow. We starred each other for a long moment, Aro trying to look serious. It so wasn't working.

"I turn eighteen next month actually," Bella informed me with a small smile.

"Don't encourage him," I smirked, but I couldn't help but smile back at her in return. There were lots of possibilities in her birthday. I'd have to talk to her about that later.

"Okay, down to business, kids," Aro raised his eyebrows in challenge. I decided to let that one slide. Compared to his old ass we were kids. "Bella, stand here. Edward is going to attack you from behind."

"And how exactly is Edward going to attack me?" Bella asked. I could tell Aro liked her sarcasm. Just what he liked in his women. He was a dirty old man though.

"Show her, Ed," he told me. I instantly grabbed her, not too tightly, around her arms. She melted against me, leaning into my touch. My face was almost buried in her hair and it was so tempting not to take a deep breath. "Don't get too comfortable."

"What am I suppose to do?" Bella asked quietly. "I'm not sure I can do anything."

"You are so much stronger than you know," I told her in a whisper in her ear. She turned and pecked my cheek.

Surprisingly, Aro didn't say a thing.

"Well, it's all about how you put your weight, princess," he began to instruct. "Grab onto his left arm with both of yours. Grab it tight."

Bella did so, her little fingers digging into my muscles pleasantly. "Now what?"

"Turn your left hip into his side. Push him slightly. See how he bends a little. That's where you can knock him off balance," Bella nodded at his words so he continued. "Move forward slightly, bring him-" The phone rang again. "Jesus Christ! They'll never leave me alone. Gah, I'll be right back," he said stomping into the back.

So, I decided to take over. "Bend over slightly. You'll bring with me naturally. I'll be completely off balance. That's when you bring your hands into play. Bend now," I instructed. She did so slowly. "See? Just like that."

"I don't think you can do it," Bella told me again.

"Yes, you can. Now, do it faster this time, but throw more weight into my hip while pulling my arm," I instructed into her neck, breathing in her scent as I did so. I could taste her on my tongue.

"Ready?" Bella asked like I had never done this before. I nodded and she began to move. Putting as much weight into her hip she threw me back before pulling my arm forward. I tumbled to the floor while tucking my head in. Landing with huff, Bella gasped, putting her hands over mouth. "Oh, my god! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Bella dropped to her knees beside me, completely worried. It was so sweet but I couldn't help but laugh. "Good job."

"Are you okay?" She asked again. She leaned over me, looking for an injury of some sort.

I slipped my hand behind her neck and pulled her down to my lips. Right before I kissed her I whispered, "I am more than alright. You did fantastic, love."

We kissed on the floor, my fingers in her hair while her hands were on my chest to keep her up right. I wanted so badly to take her on this floor. That was a fantasy of mine.

"Oh, good god! Get a room," Aro said in annoyance before turning to go into the back once again.

Bella pulled back, completely beet red while biting her lips between her teeth. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly. "I should probably get going anyway."

I sat up on my elbows. "Okay," I said, pouting a little bit. She went to the carpet and sat down to put on her boots. "Oh! Wait! I forget something. This is going to sound so stupid but my mom really really wants to meet you. She's going to have a thing tomorrow and she wants Rosalie and Jasper there as well. Do you want to come? I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to. I mean, I don't want to come and she's my mom."

"Edward," Bella laughed. "I'd love to. That sounds great. But, it'll have to be after cheer. But, I guess if Rosalie is coming she already knows that."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Sure. My dad has been working late a lot anyway. It'll be nice to eat with people," Bella slipped on her boots after putting on her socks. Then she finally stood to put on her vest. I stood as well and walked over to her.

"Thank you for coming by," I whispered to her. "It was really nice."

"It was. You really should give me some private lessons. I think you could teach me a lot," Bella said, wrapping her arms around my waist. "By the way, you still need to give me your cell number."

"I'm not sure if I want to. I kind of like you coming to find me to tell me things," I teased her, my arms draping over her shoulders.

"Think of it this way... it'll be easier for me to find you," Bella smirked up at me, kissing my chin.

I sighed, "I don't want to let go of you." It was kind of pathetic and sad but I didn't care.

"I don't want you to either," Bella replied back.

I kissed the top of her head just as I got a good idea. Moving my hands to her ass, I lifted her up. Bella giggled, automatically wrapping her legs around my waist. She was such a light little thing. I could have carried her all day. So, I walked to the store area and picked up a permanent marker. Sadly, to write my number on her hand I would have to put her down. I sat her on the counter, pulling her wrist to my lips first. I kissed it firmly, sucking on her pulse point for a moment before writing my number neatly and slowly on her palm. She shivered quietly, watching me intently. "There you go."

"Thanks," she smiled at me as she slid down from the counter. Her entire body brushed against mine as she did so. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah," I said, not wanting to say goodbye yet. She began to walk towards her purse but I grabbed her, quickly stopping her. Firmly yet sweetly, I kissed her lips. "I'll see you then."

"I'll be in front of the gym in the morning," Bella informed me. "If you want to share breakfast with me?"

"Sure," I smiled happily. "That would be great."

"You bring a little something and I will too, okay?" She beamed at me, picking up her purse.

"That sounds great to me," I said, giving her another kiss. "Bye love."

"Bye," she said, walking out the door with a backward glance at me.

"Holy shit. What was that?" Aro asked me, coming to stand beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him seriously.

"You two are like attached at the lips. You're going all muppet googly eyed on me. How long have you been with this dame?"

"Dame? You sound like you're from the twenties or something."

"You're avoiding the question," he pointed out to me. All I could do was roll my eyes. "She really likes you. You really like her, don't you?"

"I do," I nodded. "I feel like a magnet. I'm just so attracted to her. And she makes me feel," I shook my head, not sure how to explain it. "I didn't know I could feel like this. She's so sweet. Everything about her is just so gentle and beautiful. I want to just hold her and kiss her and like protect her always."

"You know who you remind me of?" Aro asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Who?"

"You remind me of Carlisle when he first met Esme. You Cullen men fall hard and fast and it's forever it seems. I'm almost jealous," Aro teased me. "Alright boy. Now it's time for me to kick your ass. I had to watch you make out. That deserves a punishment."

"Like you could take me down, you old dirty bastard," I snorted at him. "Especially right now."

"Get on the floor, little boy. We'll just have to see about that."

After the end of my private lesson I finally headed home. I was completely worn out. Surprisingly it was quiet inside. I wondered into the kitchen to find my mom. She was stirring something in a large metal pot with a big wooden spoon. "Hey, mom."

"Hey sweetie," she said distractedly, putting a handful of green stuff into a pot.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, coming to sit at the island.

"Dad's at work and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice decided to go out. That leaves me and you, kid. Unless you're leaving me too."

"Nope, I'm having a dinner with a wonderful woman tonight," I told her. It was best to start sucking up now. I wasn't sure what would happen to me tomorrow night.

"Oh? Bella?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"No, Esme! Silly. What are you making?"

"You are such a sweet boy," she came over to kiss my forehead. I smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist as she leaned against me. "Even if you stink."

"Gee, mom, thanks." I smirked at her. "Whatcha cookin?"

"Angel hair with tomato sauce, olive oil, and a touch of a three white cheese mix on top," she explained, putting on her best chef face as she explained.

"And those fools decided to go out to eat instead?" I teased. "Need any help?" I offered to her, standing up from my stool.

"Set the island for us. Oh, and why don't you get the tea in the fridge?"

"Sure thing," I said, hopping to work. "Any bread?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about that," she said, rushing to the bread box. "Thanks for reminding me."

We worked together, putting the meal on the table once it was done with freshly baked garlic bread. I put her some noodles on the bowls where she took over and added the sauce and oil before passing the bowl to me so I put on the amount of cheese I wanted. I poured us each a glass of mint tea before sprinkling some cheese on my food. I began to mix the pasta together, not looking at my mom. "So, what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Not sure. I think we should grill out. Maybe I'll just make a mix of things. You know, chicken, steak, burgers. Something for everyone. It won't be too fancy. Are you going to talk to Bella about it at school tomorrow? Do you think she'll come?" My mother asked excitedly.

"Uh, I already talked to her," I explained quietly. My mother looked totally confused. "Bella showed up at class. She needed to tell me something and I forgot to give her my cell number. She didn't want to call here and make you think she's stalker."

My mother laughed. "I wouldn't have."

"I know that, but she's worried about it for some reason," I said before taking a bite of garlic bread. "Anyway, I talked to her about it then. She said she'd love to."

"That's great!" She said before taking a sip of her drink. Then her head snapped up. Well, that was never a good sign. "Wait. Did Aro meet her?"

"Um..." I trailed off, avoiding the question by shoving food into my mouth.

"Oh! No! Aro met her first?!" My mother pouted at me. "That's not fair."

"I didn't mean for her to meet him first," I promised her. "It just happened. Hey! Be happy she's coming tomorrow! Okay?"

"Fine," she mumbled. She cleared her throat. "So, how's dinner?"

"I love it, mom! You really are the best cook. You know... Bella likes to cook too. I'm sure you two can talk food tomorrow," I said in way to distract her. Of course, it worked.

After I helped my mother clean up the kitchen, I went up to my room and took a shower. I scrubbed myself down completely, enjoying getting the salt and grime of karate off of me. I always felt like a mess afterwards. I let the hot water melt away my tension, just enjoying how it flowed over my body.

After reading a chapter for my Lit class, I climbed into bed while wearing only my boxers. I pulled Bella's panties from underneath my pillow, imagining what the special blue ones would look like. I enjoyed feeling the fabric in my hands, but I enjoyed feeling it on Bella's body even more.

After a quick private session with myself, I fell deep asleep- completely and totally wiped out.

* * *

**So, next chapter is breakfast, school, and then the dinner. Fun stuff ahead. **

**I kind of like Aro in this story. I don't know why but he cracks me up. **

**So, I keep imagining Edward as a teacher I had when I was like 10. He was probably no more than 20 and I had the biggest crush on him! It cracks me up. He was great with the kids like that. It's a little funny to think of him now as almost what? Like 40?**

**Who wants Master Edward? And is this the first you've heard him called Master without some sort of spanking or riding crop involved?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm glad everyone likes Aro and Master Edward. **

* * *

I woke up an hour before I normally did and started to plan.

_Breakfast... breakfast... what the hell could I cook for a quick and portable breakfast? _

I stumbled down to the kitchen, everyone still asleep. I had no idea where to start with. My mom cooked most of my food so I had to admit, I was totally spoiled. But, my mom was a fantastic cook and she liked doing it. I sighed as I began to look through the cabinets.

Cans, jars, boxes, bags, and other packages were blending together. I shoved my glasses back up my nose. I hadn't realized they'd been sliding. This just wasn't working.

Coffee, that's what I needed. Lots of very dark, very sugary coffee.

Now, how the hell did you work the coffee machine?

I was not a morning person. At all. Day star bad. Very very bad.

After about five minutes I remembered how to work the overly complicated machine and started brewing some coffee. And even though I had taken a shower the night before, I decided to take another to wake my ass up.

I turned the water up on high, making it as hot as possible before stepping in. Hissing and cursing, I finally got use to the water. The burn was a bit shocking but it felt good. When I got out of the shower five minutes later my skin was fiery red. Hopefully that would go away soon.

I threw my pajamas back on so I wouldn't get my clothes dirty if I did actually cook. If I couldn't figure out anything out in the next ten minutes I decided I would just go to some place and pick it up. That would have been easier in the end.

Pouring myself some coffee, I took a long drag from the mug. I knew most people didn't agree with kids drinking coffee but I knew I was addicted. It all started when I was fourteen and started playing some major MMORPGS. If you fell asleep playing those things you could die- over and over again. Coffee, mountain dew, and red bull were the answers.

I drained my mug in about two minutes then fixed another. My brain was finally starting to kick in again so I went to the cabinets once more. I looked through, not really sure what to do until I saw two packages.

_Perfect_.

I flicked on the oven and pulled out a couple bowls and all the things I would need to make my treats. It was perfect.

I was just pulling the baking trays out of the oven when Emmett and my mom came in. My mother was already perfectly dressed for the day. Emmett looked like he got ran over by a train, his normal state in the morning. He wasn't a morning person either.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked with a curious expression as he pulled the entire jug of orange juice out of the fridge. I could already tell that he wasn't going to bother with a cup until my mother shot him a wicked look. He sighed and stumbled over to the cabinets, pulling out the biggest glass he could find.

"Cooking. What does it look like?" I asked him sarcastically, fanning the muffins off with the oven mitt. I wanted to pull them out of the tray so I could pack them up for the day.

"And why exactly are you cooking, princess?" Emmett smirked at me. I heard my mother click her tongue in annoyance at his attitude over her mug of coffee. She might have been well dressed but she wasn't a morning person either. Alice was the only morning person around here.

"Bella. We decided to have breakfast together this morning," I explained to him.

"Wow, you're pussy whipped already," he snorted after draining his juice and pouring himself another glass. Mom should have just let him drink from the jug. It would have been less to clean. He was such an animal sometimes.

"Emmett?" My mom called in a sugary sweet voice. I just snickered to myself. This was bound to be interesting.

"Yes?" He said, looking over the top of my head.

"If I hear you say that phrase again I will beat you with my Jimmy Choos and then make you pay to replace them. Got me?" She said in the most serious voice ever.

I loved my mom.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, slouching slightly at being talked to that way. It was really funny. He was such a kid still.

I put four muffins on a plate. Two each of blueberry and two of banana nut. "Here mom. I made you and dad some breakfast," I said as I handed them to her with a huge smile. I wasn't planning on doing that exactly but I did have too many muffins for two people.

"Aw, thank you, sweetie. That is so sweet of you," My mom said, kissing my forehead and rubbing her hand through my hair, surely making it more wild.

"Hey! Where are my muffins?" Emmett pouted.

"Why don't you make your own?" I asked, popping the rest into a plastic container. He growled at me and I growled back at him, putting the box under my arm. I was not letting this thing out of my sight. I knew my brother. There would be none left by the time he was done. I was so not having that.

"Suck up," he muttered under his breath as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Lazy ass," I said back, going up the stairs just in time to run into Alice. "Oh! Hey! Um, just to let you know, I'm leaving early today. So, if you want to ride you better hurry up, okay?"

"What's the rush?" She asked in confusion.

"Meeting Bella," I told her with a shrug.

"Figures. You find a woman and you leave us all behind. Guess it's pay back though," she smiled at me playfully.

"Ah, well- no. Not actually. I was wondering if you and Jasper would like to sit me and Bella this afternoon at lunch. Lets just say that it totally didn't work out at her old table," I explained with a shrug. "I was going to see if Ben wanted to as well and she was going to have Angela sit with us if she wanted to."

"Want me to see if Rose and Em want to as well?" She asked happily.

"Rose sure. Emmett only if you can make him not behave like a savage," I warned her. Alice only giggled and smiled.

"Got it. Well, you go ahead. I'll hitch a ride from Emmett. He doesn't have practice today. Besides, I'll have to hurry on home to help mom with the dinner thing tonight. She's really excited."

I sighed heavily as I began to walk up the stairs. "I figured."

"It won't be so bad, Edward," Alice called to me when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I wish I could believe you," I muttered under my breath as I went to my to get dressed. I wanted to get there a little early, if it was possible.

I got dressed as quickly as I could, trying to find something a bit nicer. It almost felt like a breakfast date. God, a date. I really needed to take her on a real date. I would have to ask her about that later. I wondered briefly if she'd want to go on Friday night. Maybe we could go to a movie and dinner. I'd love to be a real gentlemen for her, you know the whole deal with paying and everything. Aro gave me about fifty dollars a lesson for each one I taught. I had a feeling I'd be stuffing in a lot more lessons on days Bella was doing cheer. I wanted to take Bella out every weekend.

Then there was the possibility of making a little extra money at the police station working on the computers. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that or not though, especially once Charlie figures out I'm dating his daughter. The idea of being in a small place with lots of guns with the father of the girl I was dating was frightening.

I settled on a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black tee shirt with a button down over it. It was kind of cool this morning. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get it to behave once I passed the mirror in the foyer. It wasn't working. I sighed, giving up quickly.

I got to school about twenty five minutes till. A huge smile grew on my face when I realized that Bella's truck was already there. She was eager for this to. I parked quickly and practically sprinted to her in front of the gym, holding my box of baked goods in my hand. When Bella saw me, she smiled widely and waved.

"Hi," she said shyly, leaning up on her tip toes to press a kiss to my cheek.

"Hi there," I smiled back. I stood back a second and looked over her clothing today. She was wearing the tightest black jeans I had ever seen with a torn up pair of purple converse. I couldn't help but laugh a little when I saw her shirt. It said 'Know your roots' with a big old fashion Nintendo controller on it. "I love your shirt," I told her truthfully, brushing my fingers over her arm.

She looked down at it and then back at me with a small smile, a faint blush tainting her cheeks. "I thought you would. My mom got me this ages ago. I found it going through the closet this morning."

"You never stop amazing me," I told her in a quiet voice, leaning down to kiss her softly. It was so tempting to just keep kissing but I had to stop myself. I had to pull away. "Want to go to the cafeteria and eat some breakfast?"

"Yes, please! I'm starving. I hope you like what I brought," she said as we began to walk hand in hand to the cafeteria. There was hardly was anyone here yet this morning and I was very happy about that. I felt more comfortable when it was just us two. It was easier to be natural with her.

"Girl, I'm a teenage boy. I'll eat anything that gets close to my mouth," I told her with a laugh. Beside me she giggled, her face a bright red.

"Anything?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as we sat down at the small round table. I set the plastic tub down in front of her, placing my chin on my palm as I gazed at her.

"What do you have in mind?" I teased.

She stopped taking things out of her backpack for a moment and smiled, reaching over to take my free hand. She brought it underneath the table and slid it up her thigh. I gasped softly when I felt the heat between her thighs. I got hard and closed my eyes to take in a deep calming breath. "If you want to, anyway," Bella said, breaking through my fog. "I won't force you to."

"Trust me, you might have to force me to stop," I said in a low whisper. "I've never done anything like that before though."

"I know," she said, scooting a bit closer to me.

"I'll probably be horrible at it," I said in a low and embarrassed voice. Bella just shook her head and brought her hand to my neck, pulling me closer to kiss me. And what a kiss it was. Full of passion and desire. It was full of lust and need.

And it lasted all of twenty three seconds. The cafeteria doors opened and a teacher walked in. Bella and I pulled apart quickly, each of us blushing and looking down at the table top.

"So, breakfast?" Bella said, clearing her throat. "I've got bacon and oatmeal, some honey. Oh, and I have some hot chocolate," she explained.

"I think you might have gone a bit overboard," I chuckled. "It looks good though. I brought some blueberry and banana muffins."

"That sounds so good," she said in a soft moan.

I opened the box and she pulled one out, putting it on a napkin she had pulled from her backpack. She had thought of everything. She had a small container of oatmeal for us to share with a tiny honey bear. The bacon was wrapped in foil so it was still warm. The hot chocolate was in a thermos for us to share. She even had two plastic spoons. I picked up one of the spoons and dipped it into the oatmeal, offering her a bite. She smiled and leaned forward to take a bite.

"I think this is going to be the best breakfast I've had in a while," I told her truthfully, pouring us each some hot chocolate.

"Me too," Bella nodded, pouring a little bit of honey into the oatmeal as she did so. "I usually stick to frosted cherry pop tarts."

"Blueberry is my favorite," I chuckled. "That and a lot of coffee."

"That'll stunt your growth," Bella teased with a click of her tongue.

"I think I might be big enough already," I said with a raised eyebrow, leaning into her slightly. Bella's breathing hitched and her head bobbed slowly. I couldn't help but to chuckle at her foggy expression. She frowned when I did so, pushing my shoulder hard.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast."

We each had a muffin, some bacon, some oatmeal, and the hot chocolate didn't survive it. I shoved the rest of the muffins into my bag for later, helping to clean out her containers and walking with her to put them back into her truck. People filled the parking lot now, and we weren't really going to have that much time alone. So, I leaned in slowly and gave her a kiss, pressing her body against the truck door. She leaned into my touch, wrapping her arms around my neck.

All too soon it was over though and the first warning bell went off. I stumbled off to class, wishing I didn't have to go to school.

_Ah, to be an adult. _

When I sat down in my first class I realized that James was about three feet away from me. We had never really spoken before but I felt the need to say something. I cleared my throat, "hey, James."

"Yeah?" He asked, looking confused that I was talking to him. I wasn't surprised by this. I'd be confused too if I were him.

"I want to thank you for yesterday."

He shook his head, "don't worry about it."

"You don't understand. That was really nice of you. No one has ever stood up for me and-" James raised his hand up, stopping me quickly.

"Look, it wasn't for you. I don't like Mike, he's an asshat. And I do like Bella. She's a good girl. Sorry, it's kind of harsh but true. I don't know you," he explained. I licked my lips and looked down at my desk before speaking again.

"Whatever the reason, thanks still."

"I don't know the reason Bella is with you. But, she's got to have one. I suggest you don't fuck it up. She's the best you'll ever get," he said before turning around to actually pay attention to the teacher.

He was right in every possible way. I gave a sigh before going back to my book.

The first part of the morning crept by and I just wanted to go home with Bella. I wanted to kidnap her and take her in my car, find a private spot, and thank her- over and over again. I wanted to thank for liking me, for wanting me, for wanting to be with me and for every other reason I could think of.

Bella was waiting for me by the cafeteria when I got out of gym class. When she saw me she instantly walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Hi, handsome."

"I don't know how you can say that," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"What's the matter?" She asked with a slight frown. I just shook my head, not sure what to say. How could I tell her that I was feeling completely insecure? Not because of her, but because of myself. She was amazing.

"Lets find a table," I offered.

"Okay. Why don't you go get us some food while I get us one?" She offered, tugging one of the loops of my pants.

"Okay," I answered quietly before walking off. I couldn't even bring myself to look at the table that had pretty much most of popular people in school at it.

I grabbed a slice of pepperoni and cheese pizza, along with a couple pieces of fruit and a couple cartons of milk. After I paid, I began to scan the cafeteria and was surprised at what I found.

Bella was sitting at a table with my siblings and their partners. Her friend Angela was on the other side of her, sitting next to my friend Ben. There was only one seat left and it was saved for just me.

"Hey, Ed," Emmett called when I came closer.

"Guys," I smiled.

"We're giving Bella a slight practice run of what it's going to be like with the fam tonight," Jasper explained, waving his hand in front of him. He had gone through this before and he knew how overwhelming it could all be.

"Should I be afraid?" Bella giggled as she picked up her milk, shaking it.

"Be afraid, very afraid," Rosalie giggled. "Esme is a doll though. Carlisle is Emmett but with blond and a doctor. Oh, and he's a major flirt," Rosalie teased.

Bella laughed at this, "I think I can handle him. Do you think I should bring anything for dinner?" She offered.

"No," Alice shook her head.

"That's Esme's thing," Rosalie explained.

They continued to talk and though I barely was in the conversation, I was still happy. But it made me realize that I had left Ben and Angela out of the whole thing. I leaned back to get a better look at the two and then gaped at what I saw.

Ben and Angela were staring intently at each other, like they were examining each other's features. She'd give him a slight smile and he'd instantly return it. They looked like at any moment they'd lean over and start kissing.

_What the..._

"Edward, do you think your mom will like me?" Bella asked quietly, pulling me away from the confusion. I would so have to ask him about that later.

" Of course," I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and lightly kissed her forehead. There was an 'awwing' noise at the table. I didn't even turn around to glare at them. I just looked down at Bella's beautiful face and smiled. She didn't even flick her eyes in that direction. Picking up the box of muffins I had taken out of my bag for dessert, I tossed it at Emmett without even looking. "Put something in your mouth so you can't talk."

"Mm, man these are pretty good," I heard him say.

The table laughed around us but I didn't notice it. It was just a swirl of noise around me. All I could see is Bella's eyes and her smile. All I could smell was her sweet breath spreading over my face. All I could hear was my heartbeat in my ears.

I had never felt so high before.

I walked to class in a daze, holding Bella's hand the entire time. I was greeted with the sight of a television screen. _Yes,_ my mind sung. We sat beside each other silently, waiting for the teacher to give some sort of instructions. I kept stealing glances from the side, only to find her doing the same thing.

"Alright guys... I know you are all so disappointed but I need to catch up on some grading. You get a couple free days. All I ask is that you don't get too loud. You can play cards, read, watch the movie, talk just... don't get too loud," the teacher said in a pleading tone. With a press of the button, the movie began. I think it was Gandhi, but I wasn't really sure. Bella pulled out her notebook and a couple of pens before practically crawling onto my lap, sitting between my legs in my seat. I wrapped an arm around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, curious to what she was doing.

"_I'm excited about tonight,"_ she wrote in a scribbled very loopy girlish like text.

I picked up the pen, catching up to her plan._ "I'm a little worried,"_ I wrote truthfully.

"_Why?"_

"_Because my entire family is crazy,"_ I wrote. I felt Bella giggle against me.

"_I can handle it,"_ she wrote.

"_I hope so,"_ I wrote back.

Bella tilted her head back and rubbed her soft cheek against my jaw, pressing her ass flush against my crotch. Her non writing hand was on my outer thigh, rubbing it and massaging it. It felt so good. My fingers dipped under her shirt, rubbing her soft stomach.

"_I miss you,"_ she wrote.

"I'm right here," I whispered in her ear.

"_I mean I miss you inside of me."_

My entire body heated and I held back a loud groan.

"Bella," I whispered into her ear. "That's not a nice thing to do to me in front of everyone."

"No one can see us," she whispered back. Bella picked up her pen again and began to write._ "All I could think about last night was you, dressed like you were in class, hovering over me. All sweaty and hot. It made me so..."_ she turned her lips and whispered in my ear, "wet."

"Oh fuck me," I muttered. "I'm not going to make it through this day."

She giggled innocently but I knew better. Her hand dragged higher up my thigh, wiggling against me. She began to write again._ "I have a present for you."_

"_What is that?"_ I wrote curiously.

"_It's in my right pocket. Why don't you look?"_

I slipped my hand into her pocket. At first I didn't think there was anything in there, well besides the fact that I could feel her underwear on the other side of the thin material. Then I found it. Square and a bit like plasticly foil.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked into her neck.

"What do you think it is?" She answered my question with a question. She could be so frustrating when she wanted to be.

"_A condom?"_ I wrote. She nodded her head. _"Where did you get it from?"_

I could practically see her roll her eyes._ "Well, they have a jar of them in the girl's locker room. But, you know you can buy them at almost any well stocked grocery store or pharmacy." _

"I really need to pick up some," I said into her neck.

"Yes, you do," she answered back. "We're going to need a lot of them."

"I'm never going to make it through this day," I said again at her words. I was painfully hard. I had to do something about it. I had to do something about the girl in my arms right now. Nudging her gently, I moved her into her own seat and leaned forward. "Agree with everything I say if the teacher asks anything," I whispered once I got an idea.

"What?" She said in confusion but I was already out of my chair and walking up to the desk, thankful the entire time that my teeshirt was long enough to cover my erection.

"Um, ma'am, Bella and I have a project when need to work on for another class. Since we're not working on anything today would you mind if we went to the library to work on that?" I asked once I came to the desk all while giving my best smile possible. The teacher looked at me curiously for a moment, then at Bella. Finally she shrugged.

"Sure. But, I better not get any complaints from the librarian. And if there is a class in there you'll have to come back," the teacher said, quickly scribbling a hall pass for the both of us. When she gave it to me and I smiled brightly.

"Of course, ma'am," I agreed before walking back to my desk. I picked up Bella's things quickly and shoved them into her backpack. "Come on, lets get out of here for a little while."

"Okay," Bella agreed, standing up without a second thought. I picked up her backpack, along with my bag and threw it over my shoulder. Once we were out of the classroom I took her hand. "What are we doing, Edward?" She asked once we got into the hall. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private," I told her in a soft whisper, picking up pace once we reached the outer doors.

"Where?" She asked again.

"There is a field just beyond this wooded area behind the school. I just need to be alone with you. Is that okay?" I asked, turning to look at her nervously.

"Lead the way," she smiled at me sweetly, biting her bottom lip. I smiled back of her, now almost running. She followed behind laughing. When we finally got there I threw down our stuff and picked her up by the waist, swinging her around and laughing myself.

"Oh my god, you are such a fucking teasing!" I laughed, kissing her on the lips fully. She laughed breathlessly, her legs bent at the knees and her arms around my neck as she held onto me.

"I'm not a tease. Trust me. I want this. I want you so badly," she said, kissing me again.

"Yes, but doing that to me at that moment was a tease," I informed her, lifting her up off the ground a little bit more. She squealed loudly, wrapping her legs around my waist as her head tossed back. It was so sexy.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I just felt you against me and..." she let out a little sigh before kissing me again. "And all last night was teasing me."

"I was not!" I said in surprise. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh, trust me... you did," she said before firmly planting her lips against mine. As carefully as I could, I shrugged out of my shirt and threw it to the ground so Bella would have something to lay on. When my arms got back around her, holding her by the bottom, Bella took her chance to tug herself out of her shirt and throw it to the ground. Her bra was a bright pink, contrasting beautifully against her white skin.

"You are so pretty," I moaned against her neck as one of my hands slid up her back. I fumbled with her bra hooks for a moment before finally popping them off. The straps fell down her arms and she wiggled her upper body, making the cups fall away from her breasts. "Yes," I moaned as I leaned down and kissed one of her firm nipples.

"Oh, god!" She hissed, grabbing my head and basically holding me there. Like I would go anywhere though. There was no where else I wanted to be. I nipped and kissed, flicking my tongue over the hard pebble of flesh. Bella groaned loudly, throwing her head back once again. "That feels so good, Edward."

I moved to her other breast as I carefully knelt down. By some miracle of god, I didn't fall over. I laid as much of her body onto the opened shirt which thankfully went down to her knees.

"Is this okay?" I breathed, looking up at her. Bella nodded slowly and pulled the condom out of her pocket and set it to the side. I sucked in a deep and nervous breath as I slowly undid the laces of her shoes and pulled them off, dropping them to the side somewhere. I worked the button of her jeans, tugging them carefully and finally popping them open. The sound of the zipper teeth echoed in my head as I pulled it down, looking into Bella's eyes as I did.

Bella took over for me, looping her fingers into her jeans and panties as she shimmed them down her legs. She laid back, bringing one of her hands between her legs and rubbing herself. I watched in awe as she did so. "God, I'm so turned on," Bella mumbled as she pulled her hand away. Just before it was out of my reach I grabbed for it. Keeping my eyes directly on Bella's, I brought her fingers to my lips.

She tasted so good.

I moaned loudly as I sucked on her fingers. Bella gasped, her eyes growing wide. Slowly I let her hand go as I sank down onto my stomach while I spread her legs apart for me.

Woman's bodies were so beautiful. Soft and pink, glistening just for me. Nothing ever looked so good. I leaned forward and took a long swipe at the juice that settled on her lips. Bella groaned, her body arching upwards as I kissed and licked every single inch of her lips.

"Edward, oh god..." Bella yelped as I took my first taste of her clit. "There," she begged, placing her hand in my hair.

I grinned to myself, enjoying the way she writhed and called out my name underneath me as I explored her completely.

"Pu-put-t-t you-your fi-fingers inside o-o-of me-e," she groaned out, her body practically vibrating underneath me. At this rate I thought she was going to vibrate away if it weren't for my hands on her thighs.

_Well, that is a little easier said than done,_ I thought to myself as I brought my right hand underneath me. At first I moved my fingers over her lips, getting them wet so it wouldn't be uncomfortable when I pushed inside of her. Slowly I pressed my way inside, only one finger at first until I got use to the sensation. I added another finger before I began to lap at her clit again.

The noise that came out of Bella was primal.

Her muscles squeezed and her hand tightened in my hair as she screamed. Bella's entire body lifted off of the ground about half a foot. But I didn't stop though. I couldn't. I just loved feeling her like that.

Her orgasm went on and on, far longer than I thought was even possible. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she yanked at my hair and pulled me up her body.

I expected her to say something. But no, instead she attacked my lips, kissing me as she pushed me onto my back. She tore at my shirt wildly and I shifted up so she could pull it off of my body. In a swift move, Bella straddled my waist. Her wet center rubbed against my stomach and I groaned at the thought of how close she was to where I wanted it.

"You are amazing," Bella said in a breathless voice as she whispered in my ear. I was so distracted by it that I almost didn't notice the fact that she was unbuttoning my pants. She snatched up the condom package before sitting up, scooting back slightly to pull down my pants.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" I asked even though my very hard dick screamed at me to shut the fuck up.

Bella tore the wrapper open with her teeth and with her pretty little fingers slid the rubber over me. Positioning herself carefully, she caught my gaze. "Yes, I am so sure," she said softly.

I hissed as she slid down on me and Bella giggled in pleasure, throwing her head back so that her breast were pushed out in her excitement. Placing her hands on my chest, Bella began to bounce on top of me... making everything bounce.

"I'm not going to last," I warned, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. I couldn't look or I'd lose it. Jiggling breasts were just too much for me.

"Edward, I'm so sensitive. I'm so close already. Open your eyes and look at me." My eyes listened without my permission. I took in her lustful expression and brought my hands to her hips, helping her bounce harder. Her smile grew on those pretty lips until they formed a little O. I could feel her began to tighten again. "Now. Come now. Come inside of me," she ordered.

That was one order she'd never have to tell me twice.

"Ah!" I groaned, squeezing her hips tightly as I exploded into a world of color and light. Bella practically shrieked above me and her entire body seem to hunch together in an effort to stay upright after her second orgasm of the day. As she came down from her high she laid down against my body, resting her head on my chest with me still inside of her.

"Oh, Edward," she whispered into my neck, her hand on my chest. "Wow."

"You can say that again," I chuckled breathlessly, kissing her temple. "I think I need to buy some condoms to keep on me at all times."

"Mmhmm," she agreed almost sleepily.

There was a long silence between us, just enjoying the moment. I rubbed her back gently as her arm trailed up and down my arm. "Thank you," I said finally, blurting it out.

"What for?" Bella asked quietly, her voice slightly distant.

"For all of this. You have to go through so much drama to be with me and yet here you are. I am so lucky for that. Thank you."

"Don't thank me for that. I'm here because I care for you."

"You don't know how much that means to me," I whispered to her, my throat a little hoarse. Bella looked up slowly and ran her fingers over my jaw before she leaned down to kiss me.

A bell rang off in the distance, breaking up our kissing session. I looked down at my watch and groaned. The school day was over and we had missed our last class. Oh well. It was well worth it. But, I knew Bella had to get to practice and I needed to get home.

"Come on, beautiful," I said as I carefully rolled her over to her back. "We need to get you off to cheer."

"Oh!" Bella said in surprise, sitting up. "Really? Aw."

I chuckled, throwing her her clothes as I began to dress myself. We cleaned up as best we could which really wasn't saying much. Bella walked with me to the parking lot, stopping by my car. I passed Bella her backpack before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'll see you tonight?" I whispered.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**I sooooo wasn't planning a lemon this chapter. It was going to be the next chapter but I think this worked out better for my plans. I'm really excited about the dinner. **

**So, I know this is a lot to ask for but I'm pretty close to 1000 reviews. Will you help me out? I'll promise to get the next chapter out very very soon? Like, by Wednesday! What do you say?**

**Also, I decided James wasn't going to be a bad guy. He's just going to be indifferent. He's not going to go out of his way to be mean. So, that should make everyone pretty much happy. **

**Who wants Eddie making you muffins?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love them! **

**And see, what did I tell you? Wednesday! I'm proud of myself for getting it done in time lol. **

* * *

I felt like dancing. I felt like singing. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt like doing about three dozen things all at once and I wasn't sure which I wanted to do first. Today had been such a good day and hopefully it was just going to get better from here. Bella was coming over. It had to be a good day. I didn't care what my brother did or what my father said. Let them be idiots. As long as she was around I was going to be fine.

I came humming into the living room, hanging up my messenger bag on the coat rack after leaving Bella at the school. I was greeted by the wonderful smell of baked goods. Just as I was about to run up the stairs my mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron which was completely dirty. I couldn't even begin to make out she was cooking by the mess she had made on it.

"Hi, Edward!" She said brightly. "You seem _chipper_."

"Yeah, I am," I chuckled stupidly. It was like I was stoned and yet hadn't smoke a thing.

"Well... that's _good_," my mom said slowly, kind of surprised by my attitude. "Bella still on for tonight?"

"Yup!" I smiled at her, walking up the stairs. Well, it was more like skipping like a moron but who really cared?

"Edward! Your shirt is all dirty. And you've got grass in your hair. Did you get in a fight?" My mom said in a shocked and worried voice once she took in the back of my shirt._ Opps, forgot about that... _

"No," I told her truthfully, I said as I took the steps faster.

"What? Have you been rolling around in a field then?" She yelled after me. I knew she was being sarcastic but I was having a hard time holding in my laughter. I lost that fight quickly.

I started laughing, the sound low and uncontrolled. "Something like that, mom. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll come help, okay?"

"Okay," she said, a bit dazed and confused. Not that I could blame her. I wasn't acting like myself, that's for sure. I wouldn't be surprised if my dad had another 'drug talk' with me in the next few days. Not that it would that it would end up a serious talk. It would be more like my father asking me if I was a druggie and then I'd tell him no. Then he'd tell me that if I were I'd have to share or perhaps he that he knows where to get the good stuff, you know being a doctor and all.

I took a quick shower, washing my hair and scrubbing my body clean. There was a bunch of grass circling the drain and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw it. No wonder my mom thought I was crazy. After that I got dressed, I didn't even bother with my hair. I stared bounding down the stairs, going to help my mother for dinner.

"Carlisle, it's just so amazing," my mother said to my father in the kitchen. Apparently it was my week to listen in on conversations. I wondered just how many conversations they had listened in on to us. It was only fair, of course.

"What do you mean?" He asked distractedly as I heard the news paper or whatever it was turn. It was paper, I was pretty sure.

"Edward, he's just- Oh, Carlisle. Honey, I don't think he's picked up one of his video games in five days. "

Okay, she shouldn't have been so amazed by that. I did have other hobbies.

"Really? Huh. Bella seems good for him. I talked to Aro yesterday. He says he likes Bella a lot and that she seems like a good match for him," my father explained. I would have to talk to Aro about keeping his mouth shut later. I'd have to do that tomorrow as a matter of fact.

"I suppose so. I mean, muffins! He made this girl muffins!" My mom explained in a girly squeal that sounded like something from a bad romantic comedy. "How sweet is that?"

"What's sweet about that was that they were actually edible," my dad snarked. There was a sharp smack. "Ow. What?"

"You could do that now and again, you know. Would it kill you?" My mother snapped at my father. "Maybe you could take a lesson from your son."

"Well, you know darling, there are things that Edward can't do..." I heard him trail off in that nasty seduction voice he liked to use on her. I would have to put that to an end.

I came stomping into the kitchen, my mother in my father's arms. "Can we break up the love fest? Seriously, virgin eyes around. Please don't scare the children."

My mother smirked, slapping at me with his kitchen towel. My father chuckled, burying his face in my mother's stomach. He started making playful gnawing noises at it to which Mom squealed and began to whack him in the head with the towel. They were a bizarre couple, but at least they were happy. Not a lot of people could say that.

"Get out of my kitchen. I've got to cook," she ordered him when she backed away, pointing at the den.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted, glad to get away. He wasn't the best cook in the world. I wouldn't want him making muffins for me, that's for sure. The only thing I'd trust him for is to order pizza or Chinese.

"Don't get too comfortable," she shouted at him. "You'll be starting the grill very very soon. young man."

"Ah, how you flatter me so," he called in a thick British accent, waving his hand over his shoulder. My mother huffed before turning her attention towards me.

"What can I do to help?" I offered with a slight smile. I was trying to be as good as possible. This was for my girlfriend after all, even though I didn't really want to. But, I figured if I were any kind of bad right now it would come back to bite me in the ass very very soon.

It is never a bad idea to suck up to your mother if you have the chance.

My mother bit her lip as she thought then glanced at the clock. It was just now four in the afternoon. "Those hens on the counter top, the ones that have already been prepared need to be put in a brine. There is a bucket for that underneath the island. Get that for me," she instructed, picking up a few things and hulking it over to the counter.

I did as she asked, not sure what to do next. "Now what?"

"Fill it about two thirds way full with cool water," she said distractedly, pouring what looked like pink salt and red peppercorns into a bowl after measuring it. By the time I brought the water back over she had added something that looked like seeds and something that looked like one of the ferns outside. I wasn't going to ask though. I learned to trust my mother's cooking at a young age. "Bring it over here and get me a big spoon."

I put the bucket in front of her and then went to go get a large wooden spoon to stir. She poured the bowl of stuff inside of it and started to stir it slowly. My mom then took the mini chickens from the other counter and put them inside the water. "Remind me to take those out in an hour, okay?" She asked.

"Of course," I smiled at her. "Oh, and mom?"

"Yes, baby boy?" She said as she went over to the sink to wash her hands. I went over beside her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. I was probably a full foot and a half taller than her when she wasn't wearing her heels.

"Thanks for this."

Esme looked up at me slowly, looking rather dazed once again before she smiled sweetly. "You're very welcome."

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I waited impatiently in the living room for Rosalie and Bella. I knew they got done with practice around five o'clock but Rosalie always arrived by around six. I knew they'd want to shower and change before coming over. Emmett and Jasper played some football game I totally didn't understand while Alice and I played chess. My mom had waved me out of the kitchen not thirty minutes after she put the chicken in the water claiming that I asked too many strange questions and then ordered my father to start up the grill. The smell of chicken was just now starting to perfume the air. My stomach growled loudly, demanding food.

"So, you got home fast this afternoon," Alice said conversationally as she moved her white knight to take my black pawn. She was walking perfectly into my plan.

"Oh, did I?" I asked, not really looking at her as I did so. I moved my bishop to take her rook which was left open by moving the knight earlier.

"Yes, you beat me by a full twenty minutes," she answered, taking the bishop with another knight. Her king was almost totally open now. It was only a matter of two more moves and this game would be over.

"Hm," I mumbled, moving my knight.

"Want to tell me why?" She smiled at me knowingly. Damn her and that face. Why did she have to pretend she knew everything?

"Nope, not really," I answered back with a smirk before waving my hand at the board. It was still her turn.

"Ah huh," she laughed, moving her queen nearly across the whole board. "Check and mate," she answered as she stood, flicking her tiny finger over the little marble piece.

_What the hell just happened?_ I growled in my head. I frowned, replaying the game in my head. She totally got me. That was rare but it still happened. It frustrated me though. I swear she could see my moves before I made them sometimes.

I was about to ask how she did that and what strategy she used when the doorbell rang. I jumped up from my seat a little too fast, bumping the board and knocking down most of the pieces. Both Jasper and Emmett started laughing. "A little excited there, Ed?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"A tad," I told him truthfully.

"I don't blame you," he whispered as he passed by. "She's hot." Alice smacked him on the shoulder with a large frown on her face. Her tiny fists on her waist, she looked so fierce. "What?" He asked.

"Behave," she mumbled to him.

I rolled my eyes at the displaying, walking towards the door. My mother was waiting for me there which frightened me slightly. She waved at the door, wanting me to answer it.

And there stood Bella.

She was all I could see. She was my entire world in that long second.

Rosalie walked past me, mumbling a hello that I didn't answer. I heard some talking around me but I couldn't make out any of it. It was just Bella. She was standing there in the cutest little tights and long tunic like baby blue shirt. Her hair was French braided, tiny little curls and wisps of hair coming free from the hold. Silver hoop earrings dangled from her ears, drawing my eyes to her neck which I so desperately wanted to kiss. There was no make up, no perfume. It was just her.

Parents. There were parents around.

"Edward," Bella smiled, biting her bottom lip as she looked at me from underneath those long curly eyelashes.

"Bella," I replied back, smiling like a total and utter idiot.

"Edward, well aren't you going to invite the girl in?" My mother called behind me, pulling me out of my fog.

"Oh, Jesus, yes. Please, come in," I said, stepping aside so she could move past me. My mother almost instantly pounced.

"Hello! You must be Bella! I am so excited to meet you!" My mother gushed, wrapping her arms around poor Bella. She looked like a deer in head lights at being squeezed by this random crazy woman.

"Mom," I muttered in embarrassment, pinching the bridge of my nose.

My mom ignored me, stepping back but leaving her hands on Bella's forearms. "You are such a pretty girl! Oh, where are my manners? I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle."

"Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen, it's so nice to meet you and to see you again," Bella offered with a warm and casual smile. She glanced back at me, her smile brightening slightly.

"Please, Bella. Call us Carlisle and Esme," my father said as he took Bella's hand. Much to my horror he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I glanced over at my brother and sister who were trying to hold in snickers. Rosalie was actually pressing her lips together and closing her eyes in an effort to hold in her laughter.

"Of course, if you insist," Bella said, stepping back by my side. I was wondering at what part of the evening I could take Bella and hide up in my room. I had a strong feeling though that wasn't happening anytime soon though. "Something smells wonderful. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh, no, dear! You're a guest!" My mom assured her. "Edward, Emmett, why don't you two get the girl's something to drink? Dinner will be in about ten minutes."

I nodded my head and pressed my palm against the small of her back to guide her towards the dinning room. We already had a couple types of drinks set up in there. When I was pretty sure I was out of hearing range of my parents I leaned down and whispered, "hi," into Bella's ear before pressing a kiss to her temple.

Bella turned her head up towards me and gave me a gentle smile, running her fingers over my cheek before leaning up on her tip toes. With soft sweet lips, she pressed a kiss to my jaw. "Hi," she said in return.

I heard a girlish squeal behind me and I turned just in time to see my father pushing my mother into the kitchen. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose once again. "You aren't too overwhelmed?" I asked as I grabbed her a cup full of ice. She pointed to the pitcher of lemonade and I poured her some.

"No, it's kind of sweet actually. Your parents seem really nice," Bella answered as she took the glass from my grip. Rosalie came with Emmett trailing behind. He had lipstick all over his lips, Rosalie most likely kissing him senseless. That probably didn't take very long.

"Em, you got a little something right here," I said, making a circling motion with my finger over my entire face. He rolled his eyes, snatching up a napkin from the table. Rosalie snatched it from him and began to wipe off his face like she was his mother and not his lover. I leaned into Bella really close and whispered in her ear, "I bet you a dollar she licks her thumb and wipes the corner of his mouth."

"That's not a bet I'm taking," Bella said ruefully.

I chuckled and began to lead her into the living room. Just as we were out of the room I heard my brother exclaim. "Oh, gross! Rosie, did you have to do that?" Bella and I both laughed.

We cuddled up on the couch while Jasper and Alice flipped through TV channels. Dinner was smelling so good right now. I think Bella could agree with that because I heard her stomach growl loudly. I chuckled as she blushed with embarrassment, running my fingers over her cloth covered stomach. "Do I need to get you something to eat?" I asked playfully.

"Apparently so," she muttered through her hands. I pulled her hands away from her face and softly kissed her lips.

"Don't be embarrassed. You've worked up an appetite today. I'm pretty hungry myself. Oh, and speaking of getting you food, I wanted to ask you something."

Bella wrapped an arm around my waist, leaning her head against my shoulder as she pulled her legs underneath her. "What's that?"

"Would you like to go out with me on Friday?" I said in a quiet voice. Bella pulled back slightly, looking at me a bit confused for a second.

"There is a pre-season game on Friday," she frowned slightly, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh," I said even more quietly. "Never mind then."

"No, no. I want to. Let me think for a minute," she said, bringing her finger up and closing her eyes while scrunching her nose. It was all very adorable. "The game starts at six so it should end by nine, maybe a little sooner. So, maybe you can go to the game and we can leave directly from there and go to Port Angeles?"

I nodded my head, pursing my lips. "What can we do there though?"

"Well, we can grab a quick bite to eat then go to a late movie," she began before turning around. I hadn't even realized that my mother and father had been standing there. I was far too focused on Bella. "I mean, if you don't mind if I keep him out that late."

"No!" My mom said excitedly. "You two have a good time. It sounds like fun."

"What movie do you want to see?" My father asked conversationally after my mother told us the food was ready. We all got up and started to head into the dining room where Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting. Everything was on the table and my brother already started to fill his plate. Rosalie was trying to be polite but she was eying her favorite potato salad like it was about to run from her.

"Well, I wanted to see that new Quentin Tarantino movie. I mean, if that's okay with Edward? I'm not picky," she looked over at me expectantly.

Wow, I think I just fell in love with her a little bit more.

_Wait, love?_

I blinked my eyes, trying to concentrate on what Bella just said and not that I said I was in love with her in my head. I'd deal with that later. "That sounds amazing. You don't think your dad will mind you being out that late?"

"No, he works. He wants me to have a life," Bella shrugged her shoulders delicately. She licked her lips slowly as she looked down at the table. "Um, so... wow, there is a lot of food here."

"Mom goes a little overboard," Emmett chuckled, his face covered in barbecue sauce.

"Shut up," my mother answered him quietly in a defensive voice before clearing her throat and turning her attention towards Bella. "So, we've got Filet Mignon, grilled barbecue game hens, or grilled salmon for your choice of meat. There is potato salad, slaw, sweet honey baked beans. Um, what else..." my mother looked over the table to see what she forgot. "Oh! And cornbread with honey pecan butter. And for dessert-"

"Hey, mom?" I called with a slight smile.

"Yes, darling?"

"Why don't we get to dessert later before the food gets cold?"

My father snorted but then masked it with a cough. My mom was not fooled and sent him a nasty glare. "Sorry," she apologized to Bella. "I just get a bit excited."

"No! You should be! This is a wonderful meal! Everything smells so good," Bella giggled softly. "I'm a little worried that I'll eat too much and end up looking like a pig. I want to try everything!"

"Rosalie eats enough for three people. Feel free to," I whispered loudly. Rosalie smirked and threw a piece of ice at me. I grabbed it midair and popped it into my mouth with a smile. "Mm, refreshing."

Dinner was a flurry of talking, eating, and joking. Bella and I should have just shared one big plate because we were picking stuff off of each others. She'd try a bite of steak off of mine, and then three more bites, before I tried her fish. It was easy to see that both of my parents loved Bella and she liked them as well. Actually, everyone got along really well. It was all so natural. I didn't feel worried here. I didn't feel like I had to be anyone else, for once.

I felt like I was home, I mean complete at home. I had everything I needed in this world right here around me.

My mother brought out three desserts. A caramel flan, chocolate cake, and mini strawberry tarts. Once again we should have just gotten a big plate and shared. It would have been easier that way. But, we did at least share a glass of milk. By the time dinner was done Bella had her legs across my lap and had turned completely towards me.

"Ugh... I am so full. Mrs. Cullen... I need all your recipes if your cooking is always this good," she said, her hand on her stomach.

My mother laughed happily, her cheeks flushing slightly at the compliment. "Thank you, dear! I would to love to give them to you, but only if you promise one thing."

"What's that?"

My mother gave her a warm smile. "If you promise to call me Esme."

"Okay Esme," Bella smiled slightly. "What can I do to help you get cleaned up?"

"Please! You guys go on! Hang out! I've got this," my mother said as she shooed us away. My father stood up as well. "Where do you think you're going, Dr. Cullen?"

He pouted out his bottom lip. "I guess I can't go hang out too?"

"What do you think?" She asked in a sarcastic voice as she snapped a set of tongs in his direction. He threw a dirty napkin at her and she laughed loudly. I decided to pull Bella away from the line of fire before it turned into a make out session between the paternal units.

"So..." Emmett said, dancing around excitedly like a little kid on mountain dew and pixie sticks. "Lets rock!"

"Ugh, you always want to do that," I complained from the couch. Bella sat beside me, pulling her legs underneath her once again.

"Shut up, you baby. You're just mad because I'm the most awesomeness at that," he stated as he flicked on the TV.

"First, awesomeness is not the word I would use in that sentence. That sentence is all kinds of wrong, babe. Hate to tell you that," Bella started in a hilariously sarcastic voice, "and two, what in the world are you guys talking about?"

"Guitar hero!" Emmett cried, doing really bad air guitar as he did so.

Rosalie leaned over slowly and whispered loudly, "I'm so sorry. He's had too much sugar."

Emmett glared at her but Jasper decided to step in before he said anything stupid. He knew his best friend too well and knew that it would probably end up to those two fighting and then making out. Nobody wanted that visual. "Have you ever played, darlin?" He drawled in his thick accent. He could melt butter with that accent and most woman just oozed. But not Bella.

Bella looked at me nervously, biting her bottom lip carefully between her very white and very straight teeth. _Man, I was __liking way too many parts of her_, I thought to myself but I couldn't help it. "Um, I think I'm just going to watch for a while, if that's okay?"

"That's more than fine with me," I assured her. "I don't want to play that much myself."

"You will play me, bitch! I challenge you!" Emmett cried stupidly. Jasper snorted and Rosalie rolled her eyes as Alice clicked her tongue. Talk about an ego that was trying to inflate itself. He knew he always lost to me. I don't know why he ever bothered even really trying anymore. Rosalie was going to have to spend the rest of the night letting him win to stroke his ego again.

I looked over at Bella and sighed. She just smiled. "Play for me?"

"Sure," I nodded my head thoughtfully. "Fine," I told Emmett. "But, I get to pick the song."

"Fine, whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm still going to beat you," my brother said to pump himself up. I rolled my eyes and stood, grabbing my favorite black guitar controller and turning the game on. Emmett took the white one that was covered in stickers, hopping in place like a manic depressive on a high.

This was going to be interesting.

I scrolled down the list, looking for the perfect song. I smiled to myself as I selected it. Stellar, _perfect._

I knew this song by heart anyway. I could have played it with my eyes closed on this game. I looked over at Emmett who was biting his tongue in concentration as he waited for the song to begin. When the song came on, Jasper snorted.

"Oh, this song has _no_ meaning _whatsoever_. It's not directed towards anyone," he said sarcastically.

I flipped him off quickly before beginning to kick Emmett ass. Like Emmett even had a chance on expert. He needed to practice up a bit more on medium or hard before he challenged me again.

Alice and Rosalie started singing along behind us, making me laugh. Bella giggled, starting to sing along with them as well.

"Fuckity, fuck... shit... shit...shit..." Emmett muttered to himself over and over again as he missed like every third or fourth note.

"How do you do it... Make me feel like you do... How do you do it... It's better than I ever knew..." I heard Bella sing behind me and my grin grew as the blood filled my cheeks.

I did the star power on eight, throwing my score well over double of Emmett's. It didn't help that I hadn't missed a single note either.

Okay, I'd admit it... I was showing off for Bella. Everyone knew it and if they said a single word about it, I'd beat them up.

I began to mouth the words towards the end of the song, really getting into it. "You are stellar... How do you do it? Make me feel like I do. How do you do it? It's better than I ever knew..."

The song ended and Emmett muttered fuck again before putting his guitar down and sulking over to the couch. Rosalie sat beside him, whispering something in his ear which made him smile. He nodded his head and she giggled, kissing his nose. I took my own controller off, fighting the urge to gloat and passed it off to Alice and Jasper who played next.

"That was amazing," Bella whispered to me, snuggling into my side with her arm draped over my stomach.

"Okay, remind you to actually play the guitar or the piano for you sometime? That's far more impressive than pressing buttons," I teased her, lightly pressing a kiss to her nose. She smiled up at me, her big brown eyes shining. "Can I kiss you?" I asked suddenly, the words just tumbling from my mouth.

"God, yes. Please do," she answered back, leaning up quickly and pressing her lips to mine. I gathered her up in my arms as her fingers dragged over either side of my jaw.

We kissed like it would be our last kiss. Passionate and full of emotion, soft and slow but with some much urgency right below the surface.

My tongue was half way in her mouth when I realized that we had a crowd around us... and they were clapping. I pulled back, beet red. Bella looked down shyly, just as red as myself.

"I didn't know Eddie had it in him," Jasper snorted, looking back at me and Bella from his position by the TV with Alice, who was also staring- slack jawed I might add.

"Sh, it's always the quiet ones," Rosalie waved off his comment. "He's had it building for a while."

"Oh, my god," I muttered in embarrassment as my family continued their deconstruction about actions with Bella. I buried my face in Bella's neck, hiding it from them. Bella started to giggle, holding me close to her.

"Don't be embarrassed," she whispered in my ear, her lips brushing against the lobe. It felt so good. "Let them say what they want to. I'll deal with them."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked into her neck. I felt her shiver against me.

"Watch and learn..." she instructed. She pulled back, looking very seriously at everyone. "Shut up and play your game."

Jasper snorted again and rolled his eyes before turning back to the screen. Emmett and Rosalie were already distracted by each other. I laughed quietly, getting more into a position so that I was holding her instead of the other way around. Bella settled into my side. "So, it's that easy for you, is it?" I asked.

"Yes, sir it is," she said with a yawn. Her head went to my shoulder, her hand resting on my stomach. Her fingers curled slowly, very gently scratching over my abs.

"Tired?" I asked, feeling my own yawn come on.

"Very," she yawned again.

I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped us both up. Resting my head on top of hers, I closed my eyes. The length and the activity of the day came crashing down on me. It was amazing how quickly I fell asleep, but I felt so safe and warm with Bella by my side. She just fit right there perfectly, at my side. Even if we were on the couch, I don't think I'd ever been so comfortable before in my life.

I'm not really sure how long we slept for, wrapped up in each others arms. But, when I opened my eyes when I felt the tapping on my shoulder I realized that it was dark in the living room. I sucked in a deep breath, rubbing my hand over my face roughly. I felt a pleasant weight against my shoulder and realized that Bella was still dead sleep, her face totally peaceful. I smiled at the sight.

Then there was that tapping again.

"Edward, honey," my mom whispered quietly. "Edward, wake up."

"I'm awake," I said rather drunkenly.

"I'm sorry. I hate to do it when you look so comfortable, but it's almost 10:30. I'm sure Bella needs to get on home or at least call so she doesn't worry her father," my mother explained, actually looking really sorry about having to do it. I smiled up at her.

"Yeah, thanks mom. We didn't mean to fall asleep. I think we both got up early and after so much good food we're just so comfortable. You know how it is," I said, rubbing some of the sleep out of my eyes. I honestly felt a little heavy with the sleep, wanting nothing more than to curl up and go back to sleep with Bella. But, this time in my bed and completely nude. I wondered if we could ever arrange that...

"Alright, sweetie. I'm heading up to bed. I'll see you in the morning," she said, rubbing her hand through my hair affectionately, leaving me alone to wake up Bella. I was grateful for that.

"Love," I whispered quietly as I pressed a kiss to her forehead. She hummed softly, curling up against me even more. "Love, it's after ten. We need to wake up so we can get you home."

"I don't want to go home," she mumbled in her sleepiness. "I want to stay here with you. I don't want to be alone."

"I don't think your father will like you sleeping with some nerd boy he doesn't know," I teased her, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Can I see you tomorrow afternoon?" She asked with such large sad eyes that my heart broke a little bit for her. She was really sad to be leaving me.

"I have two classes to teach tomorrow and then I have a private lesson," I explained to her, hating myself as I did so. "Thursday maybe?"

"I've got cheer in the afternoon but we can see each other in the early evening, if you want to? If you want, you can come over to my place and have dinner. My father will be working late again."

"That would be fantastic," I whispered against her forehead before leaning down to kiss her soft and warm lips. Her fingers worked their way into my hair, tugging it so gently that small shivers ran up and down my spine. Placing both hands on the small of her back, I brought her closer to me. After a few minutes, I finally pulled away. "Come on, before I haul you over my shoulder like a caveman and take you up to my room."

"What if I want that?" She asked in an innocent voice even if the words totally weren't.

I groaned softly, "woman... you tease me so..."

Bella stood slowly, grabbing my hand and tugging me upward. "It's not a tease. I would love nothing more than for you to do that right now. But, I think your parents would mind. And my father would get mad if I got home after him."

We walked to her truck in silence after that, hand in hand. The moonlight floated over her skin, kissing it with the lightest of color. I could see her eyes shining up at me as her fingers traced my jaw with a sweet gentleness. My thoughts of love earlier struck me again and before I could say anything stupid like declaring my undying love for her, I kissed her.

Her hand settled on my over-beating heart as she pulled away. She looked like she wanted to say something more, but instead all she said was, "goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, my love," I whispered as she pulled away.

* * *

**So, did we like dinner? I thought it was sweet. Just to let you know, I think there is two at the most three more chapters of this, plus an epilogue. I know I know, you want it to be longer, but I have a good idea on how I want to end it. Besides, the lower amount of chapters is made up by their length, don't you think? These are twice as long as my other story chapters. Lucky you. **

**On twitter, if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**So, who's loving Happy Edward? I like him a lot. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! The amount last chapter blew me away!**

* * *

Bella greeted me that morning sleepily with a firm kiss on the lips. I held her against me, her back against my chest with my arms draped over her shoulders as we waited for the bell to ring. I'm surprised neither one of us fell asleep at the rate we were going. I actually think I was nodding off at one point. Bella gave me a soft kiss on the jaw before walking off to her classroom with a slight smile on her face just before I fell completely asleep.

She didn't know how beautiful she was, even when she was tired.

At lunch again we sat together as a group. Ben and Angela did the same thing they did yesterday. They just stared at each other with big stupid grins on their faces. I think even Emmett noticed this time. It was kind of impossible not to. I reminded myself once again to ask him what the hell was going on with that. It would have been kind of nice if they got together. I wouldn't feel like such a stranger in a strange land.

After school Bella walked me to my car while holding my hand. Just before I had to leave, she kissed the hell out of me. And I mean that in the best possible way. It was amazing. I loved Bella's lips. The way they felt against mine were like magic. I had never felt anything better in my life before. I wonder if she knew she had this magical power. Because that's exactly what it was. It was a power. She could hold it over me any time she wanted.

But, because of this wonderful kiss I had to rush home to get changed for karate. I wanted to take Bella out somewhere nice maybe later on during the weekend, or the weekend after that. And besides that, I wanted to save up some money for her birthday. I was considering taking her up to Canada for the weekend, if her father would allow me. We could stay in a nice bed and breakfast and just... _be_.

I was sounding more and more like a girl by the hour.

I didn't mind in the least though. Not if it made Bella happy.

Aro greeted me with a huge smile when I got to the school. "Hey, my man... how's it hanging?"

"Good, besides the fact that you talked to my dad," I snarked at him, throwing my stuff in the corner of the room. The class, who was mainly girls and one boy, was already stretching. It was mostly higher belts today and they knew what they were doing. I would have a few minutes to talk to my teacher.

"Did you expect anything less?" He laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Honestly, Edward, we've been friends since before you were born. What am I suppose to do? Omit the fact that I caught his shy son making out with an extremely hot and flexible cheerleader? _Hello_, I'd be shouting that from the rooftops if I were you."

"So glad I'm not you," I muttered under my breath as I threw off my shoes.

"He's just happy you've found someone that you connect with, Edward," Aro said seriously. I'm surprised he had a serious mode. It's something I rarely saw in him.

"I'm happy about that too," I answered back to him as I straightened my belt.

"Well, it doesn't hurt that she's smoking either, by the way. That girl has got a nice ra-"

"Finish that sentence and I will stomp you into the ground," I warned him. "Don't look at my girl's anything, you old pervert."

Aro started laughing again, patting me on the shoulder. "Protective already. You'll make good boyfriend material. Well, Romeo, go attend to your class. You've got a busy day ahead of you."

Well, that was the truth.

Three hours later I was dead to the world. I wanted nothing more than to get showered and eat something, then perhaps melt into a chair and not move for a little while. I would for sure go to bed early tonight. There wasn't going to be a choice besides that.

I grabbed some Wendy's on my way home, opting to eat in my room because I didn't want to offend anybody with my sweaty stench. The house was pretty quiet when I got there, which was a nice thing. Only Jasper and Alice seemed to be around and they were doing their homework. My parents went out to dinner alone, wanting for a romantic evening alone. I couldn't blame them for that. It seemed like a good idea to me.

So, I ate my chicken nuggets, junior bacon cheeseburger, fries, and frosty in my room quickly. I was just glad to have something in my stomach. I probably ate too much but I really didn't care. It was just all so good and greasy.

You couldn't eat game hen and grilled salmon all the time.

When my fingers were good and covered in salt, I decided to take a shower. A relaxing bath sounded better but that would take more work and time and I was fading pretty quickly at this point. I was so glad that I had already gotten my homework done, otherwise it wouldn't have happened tonight.

I showered, scrubbing all the grime from my body. I think at one point I actually fell asleep against the wall because after what only seemed like a couple of minutes the water seemed like ice, waking my ass up.

"I shouldn't be this tired," I mumbled to myself as brushed my teeth. I even had circles underneath my eyes. Leaving my glasses in the bathroom, I wondered back into my room to search for some sleep pants.

I was bent over, shifting naked through my bottom drawer when my phone vibrated loudly. I almost jumped out of my skin. It was like I had been caught doing something really bad, not looking for sleep pants.

When I picked up the phone to see the text, I smiled.

_Is it sad that I already miss you?_

_-Bells_

_Wednesday 8:15pm August 27th, 2009_

_It's not sad at all. I miss you too. I can't wait to see you in the morning,_ I typed back quickly.

The reply was almost instant.

_I can't wait to have you alone tomorrow night. _

I shivered. Well, I'd have to take care of a personal problem before I went to bed tonight. Did she know what she did to me?

Wow, I had been saying that a lot lately.

Well, two could play that game. Or, at least, I could try to play that game. I'd probably lose.

_I promise that it will be a very very good night, my love. _

I think the reply was even faster this time. I'm not sure how that was possible.

_You are a cruel cruel man, Edward Cullen. You shouldn't tease me so. _

_It's not a tease, it's a promise,_ I wrote back.

_Perhaps I need to go onto bed then. Need to make sure I have enough energy. Goodnight, Edward! ;)_

I laughed at the message, unable to stop myself from doing so. She was just so cute sometimes. _Goodnight, love,_ I typed back.

After our little bit of phone tag I felt really awake and it was frustrating. Truthfully, I wanted to go to bed and dream about her but that looked like it wasn't going to happen. So, I decided to do something I hadn't done in a few days.

Play a game.

It wasn't anything hard. Just a simple turn base strategy game. I wasn't in the mood to play warcraft. That would take too much effort. I just wanted to mellow out for a while. So, with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk by my side, I played Civilization for about an hour before finally deciding to call it quits. I was starting to just stare at the screen and that was never a good thing.

I climbed into bed, pulling Bella's panties from underneath my pillow again. But, when I looked at them, I didn't get aroused. Well, okay, that was a lie. I did. But I felt more than that. I missed her. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to love her like she deserved to be loved.

Love. There was that word again.

I fell asleep holding them in my hand, wishing I was holding her instead.

I was eager to see Bella the following morning. So much so that as soon as I saw her, I kissed her wildly on the lips. She laughed against them, throwing her arms around my neck. "Someone is eager to see me," she teased quietly.

"You have no idea how eager," I told her truthfully, running my fingers through her hair gently. She hummed in pleasure, leaning her head back. I brought my lips to her ear and whispered quietly. "I fell asleep last night thinking about how it would be like to be holding you in my bed, cuddling you close."

Bella's eyes opened slowly and she blinked, biting my bottom lip. "Really?"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm probably moving too fast."

"No! Not at all! That's such a nice idea. I wish we could," Bella answered as she leaned her head against my chest, her arms around my waist.

"Maybe we can soon. Maybe for your birthday," I answered, speaking against the top of her head. Bella nodded her head against me, speaking into my chest.

"I would love that."

"Consider it done then," I said just before I kissed her forehead.

A day had never dragged on like this before. I mean ever. Time must have known that all I wanted to do was see Bella tonight. It was torturing me for some unknown reason. I don't know what I had ever done to it, that's for certain. But, finally, somehow, the day ended and I left Bella with a kiss at the gym.

"So, tonight then?" Bella asked shyly before I left, giving me a rueful grin that could have made me done anything she asked. "Around six- six thirty?"

"Six thirty on the dot, I promise," I said, giving her a quick hug. I knew she had to go. I kind of wished I could stay and watch her but I knew I would be nervous if I did. My dad said cheerleading was dangerous. I don't know what I would do with myself if I had to watch her do all those tricks and possibly mess up. Hopefully they wouldn't do anything too bad tomorrow.

When I got to the car there was a note on the windshield, surprising me. I picked up the folded up piece of paper and read it quickly. _"Just to let you know, you'll need to bring those panties tonight if you want to exchange. You might also want to pick up some other items while you're at it. _

_Love, _

_Bella"_

I flushed red and smiled like an idiot. How the hell did she do that? When did she have time to put the note on my car window? I'd have to ask her later.

"What do you got there, Romeo?" Jasper asked from behind me, making me jump a mile high. I place over my heart, willing it to calm down. "Sorry," he snickered.

"Um, note from Bella," I answered back. Before I could fold it up and put it away, it was out of my hands.

"Oh, my god..." Jasper breathed and then whistled. "Very nice. What does she mean _exchange_?"

"I could give you the dictionary definition of it, if you'd like," I answered back quickly, ripping it from his fingers before my sister could see it. There was no telling when she'd pop up. "To trade one item for another."

"So, it would figure that she perhaps have something of yours that she'd like to trade you for. Something of equal value? Perhaps another pair of _roos_?" He teased, leaning against the side of his truck.

"No," I shoved the note into my pocket. "I, um, ended up with her panties in my pocket after we almost got caught going at it in her living room. I've kind of kept them since then. She liked that pair though and would trade me a pair in my favorite color."

"Hopefully, you'll be able to retrieve them after they've been on her body," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. I flushed an even brighter shade and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Hey! There is nothing to be ashamed off. Bella is a beautiful girl. I'm surprised you haven't been shouting it from the rooftops. Does Emmett know?"

_Everybody and their rooftops!_

"He walked in on it," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. Jasper burst into laughter. "Do you know how embarrassing that was?" I asked of him.

"I'm surprised he hasn't told everyone yet," he laughed, giving me a small smile. "Thank god for small favors, huh?"

"Isn't that the truth," I laughed in return just as my sister walked up.

"What's so funny?" She asked, narrowing her eyes on me.

"Nothing at all," I smiled at her happily. "I'll see you at home."

I didn't have time to chat with my sister today. I had some things to do before I went over to Bella's tonight.

I ran up to my room before my mother had a chance to get to me. I wanted to hurry. It was already three thirty and I didn't want to be late to Bella's. I had to find a couple things and I wasn't totally sure I'd find what I want in this town.

I washed up and shaved, going over my face twice just to make sure it was smooth. I decided also that my glasses would get in the way tonight so I decided to wear my contacts. Also, I wanted to look nice for Bella so I dressed in a pair of black slacks and a nice pair of shoes. Picking out my best white shirt, I pulled on my leather jacket. It was getting close to September now and it was getting cold. Hell, I even slicked back my hair this balm stuff my mother had forced upon me the year before. I don't know why I didn't throw it away but right now I was glad I didn't.

Of course, my attempt to avoid my mom may have worked the first time but it did not work the second.

"Oh, my god!" She gasped loudly, clapping her hands together. "You look so handsome! Carlisle! Come here and bring my camera."

"You act like I'm going to frickin prom, mom. I'm just going to hang out with Bella. Do not take a picture," I commanded of her. My father came in just as I said this and he instantly starting laughing.

"Wow, what we do for women, eh son?" He asked, handing my mother the camera.

"You're both nuts!" I proclaimed as I went running out of the door, the flash of a camera behind me.

"Damn," I heard my mother curse as I got to my car. "I missed. I'll get him when he gets home."

Well, that meant I was going to have to figure out a way to get into the house without alerting my mother. Maybe I'd just sleep outside.

But, I'd think about that later. I had other things to do right now.

First stop was easy enough. Pharmacy. Condoms.

_Um... _I thought to myself as I gazed at the selection.

Now that was harder than I expected, no pun intended.

Why on god's green earth would you need four million different kinds of condoms? The larger sizes I got, but flavored and ribbed and textured and scented and blah blah blah. I just wanted one that would keep me from being a daddy in nine months.

Finally after about twenty minutes of reading boxes I picked out some basic ones that seemed to fit what I would need. If Bella wanted something fancier later than we'd pick that out together. Or she could just tell me what to buy next time.

Next stop was the florist. I wanted to get Bella some kind of flowers and I had no idea what to get her. It didn't help that the nearest flower shop was like thirty minutes out of town. I was already running a bit short on time after my search at the pharmacy. I would have to be quick to pick something out, if that was possible.

"Hi!" The florist said brightly. A little too brightly if you ask me. "Can I keep you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked in hopes I misheard him. _Please, god, let me have misheard him._

"Can I help you?" He smiled brightly, looking me over. I felt like meat for a second.

"I'm looking for something nice for my girlfriend," I told him quickly.

"How long have you been together? What's her favorite flower? What message are you trying to send?" He asked in rapid succession.

"Um, not long, not sure, and that I really care about her."

"Hm," he said, tapping his chin thought. "Do you love her?"

It surprised me how quickly I said it. "Yes, very much so."

"Aw!" He gushed and clapped his hands. "That's so sweet. Okay. I've got the perfect thing for you. It'll take about ten minutes and it'll be thirty dollars. Can you handle that?"

I looked down at the leather banded watch on my wrist. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks."

"I bet you can handle a lot," I heard him say to himself as he walked into the back. I flushed and ran my hand over my face. Well, I've never been hit on by a guy before. I can't believe how grateful I was that Emmett was not with me right now. I would never ever live it down.

_Ever_.

Somehow, by the grace of god perhaps, I made it to Bella's house by six twenty five. I shoved the condoms into my pocket, along with the panties that were still hidden in there, and grabbed the flowers from beside me. I was so nervous that I was shaking. I'm not sure why. I guess because I normally knew what I was walking into with Bella. Right now, I wasn't at all.

I had to knock only once before Bella opened the door. She peeked through the other side before opening it fully and giving me a beautiful smile. "Wow! Well, hello there."

_God help me..._ she was only wearing a robe. A short, thin, satin robe that was only kept in place by a slippery satin tie.

I think I drooled a bit.

I rubbed my mouth roughly, trying to make sure that I hadn't before I spoke. Not that much came out. "Wow..."

Bella giggled softly, "come in, silly. Are those for me?" She asked, pointing to the flowers in my hands.

"Oh, yeah! I hope you like them," I stuttered out stupidly. Talking was not my strong suit right now. My brain was too focused on not shutting down because of the lack of blood.

"They're lovely. Here, I'm going to put them in a vase. You go up to my room and wait for me there, okay?" She instructed as she took the flowers from my hand. But, before I could get away she stopped me with a hand on my arm. Bella leaned up and lightly kissed my cheek. "By the way, hi."

I chuckled and returned the kiss, whispering my hello, before going up to her room. I was blown away at what I saw there.

The room was decorated with candles spotting every single surface accept for the bed. Music was playing in the background but it wasn't like some cheesy romantic pop lovefool mixed tape. It was a little dark and a whole lot of sexy. I took a step forward, shrugging out of my jacket before throwing it onto her computer chair.

"Take off your shoes and socks then lay on the bed," Bella whispered in my ear as a song I loved came on. Talk show host by radiohead. It was kind of before our time, but I loved it.

I turned around slowly and held her gaze as I pulled off my shoes and socks, tossing them so they wouldn't be in the way. I went to touch her but she stopped me.

"Let me do it my way," she whispered to me, looking at me through her thick eyelashes while bitting her bottom lip. I nodded my head, unable to speak for a moment, and walked over to the bed. I laid down on it, letting one of my legs hang over the edge. "Thank you. Do you have the panties?"

I flushed as I pulled them out of my pocket, along with the box of condoms. I placed them both on her nightstand, careful not to accidentally light them on fire. That would be a great way to ruin the evening.

The song changed, one I wasn't sure of the tune but it was sexy as hell... especially when Bella began to take off her robe. Each move was slow and sensual. She let the fabric drop to the floor, puddling around her feet.

I'm surprised I didn't spray myself.

_Fuck me..._ my brain screamed. It was a good thing that I was a teenage boy and could recover quickly because I was going to lose it even if she came any closer. Bella ran her fingers through her curly hair, shaking it out slightly so it spilled over her shoulders before running her fingers between her breasts. "I hope you like it. I got it just for you. It took me two hours to find it yesterday, but I wanted to find the perfect thing. I wanted to make this night unforgettable for you."

"You didn't have to do all this to make it unforgettable for me. Just being with you... god, Bella," I breathed out the words. She did all this for me? How the hell did I get so lucky?

Bella was... God, there were no words. She was just... mouth watering. She was wearing a dark navy blue corset thing that was lace and completely see through except for the cups that held her breasts. It had hooks all along the front and it stopped about two inches above her belly button. And the panties. Oh... my... Those panties were going to be mine. I could have jumped for joy. They were lace and barely there. And they had a bow. She was wrapped up like a gift.

For me. No one else. She was a gift just for me.

"Do you like it though?" Bella asked as she did a little turn.

Her ass was amazing. I wondered briefly if she'd bend over for me to get a better look before I remembered that she asked me a question. "Bella, I love it."

She began to walk forward and I heard a clicking noise. Oh, she was wearing heels. My eyes lingered at her legs and moved their way up slowly, skimming over the creaminess there. Just before she got to the bed she stopped and picked up her other set of panties. She gave me a little smile before throwing them into a hamper. "You look so handsome tonight. You look handsome normally but... wow. I do miss your glasses though," she said as she leaned down, running a tiny finger over my nose. When it skimmed over my lips, I kissed her fingertip.

"You really like my glasses?" I asked, taking her hand in my own and bringing her wrist to my lips to kiss it. I peppered it with kisses before kissing her palm. She moaned softly, slowly coming onto the bed with me. Carefully she straddled my waist, careful to not pull her hand out of my grasp.

"Yes, very much so. You have gorgeous eyes, Edward," Bella answered as I began to suck on her thumb, rolling my tongue over the very tip.

"You're gorgeous, Bella," I answered, pulling her down to kiss her. She was so soft and warm against me. The feeling of lace and skin under my fingertips made me feel like I was on was fire. I got so lost, letting the music set the pace.

_You are the one,_ it sang. _My sweet prince. You are the one. You are the one. You are the one. _

I let my fingers dip along the edges of her panties, caressing the curve of her ass while my hand knotted with the hair at the very back of her hair.

Okay, I wasn't a virgin but I had a strong feeling that Bella was going to make me feel like a man tonight. In fact, I already did. I wasn't a teenage boy kissing a pretty girl. I was a man about to make love to a beautiful woman.

Slowly and carefully I rolled Bella over on the bed so I was on top of her. I settled on my knees between her legs, taking in her entire body. I placed both of my hands on either side of her body, slowly sliding them downwards until I reached her ankles. Bringing one of them to my lips, I kiss her ankle as I pulled away the shoe and dropped them to the floor. Doing the same to the other, I could feel Bella tremble underneath my lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, leaning down so I could look into her eyes.

"You are so much more than I deserve," she answered, pulling me down for a kiss. It was her turn to touch, not allowing me to answer back, letting her hands roam my back as she pulled my shirt up and over my head. Her nails dragged over each muscle before she actually grabbed my ass with both of her hands. Somehow I held in my squeak of surprise but I wasn't able to keep my hips from bucking forwards. Bella groaned softly, her head thrown back.

She changed our positions again, taking control as she kissed down my chest. Bella lapped at every muscle in such a way that I felt myself begin to shake. It was so amazing. Her nimble little fingers pulled at my pants, freeing the button. She slid the slacks down my legs, taking my boxers with them. Then, just to tease me she placed a kiss on my belly button before coming to kneel beside me on the bed. "I believe these are yours now," she teased in a light voice that was still laced with the smokiness of lust.

"I was hoping that it was all mine," I answered before I could stop myself. My arm wrapped around Bella's waist and pulled her down on top of me. "Tell me you're mine."

"Is there any doubt? Edward, I'm yours," Bella smiled as she sat up. She popped each hook out of place, making her breasts spill out of the corset. When her fingers came to her panties, I stopped her. She looked at me in confusion until I took over, pulling the fabric down until she needed to me. Bella laid on the bed and I quickly sat up to remove them the rest of the way.

I was going to move over her body to kiss her breasts and worship her entire body but she shoved me onto my back. She straddled my hips and it was the best feeling ever to have her very wet center against me. I hissed as she adjusted herself, my eyes rolling up into the back of my head. "Stop it or I'll come all over you before we even start," I warned her.

"If you don't remember, I like it when you come on me," she answered back with a sassy little smile. My hips bucked upwards, wanting to find a warm wet place to bury the raging hard on I had.

Oh, no. That was it. I was done with teasing tonight. Normally I would have laid back to have her way with me but I wanted to feel the control for a little while. I had been wanting and waiting for her for days. I missed her body. And, after all the sexy clothing and music, I was done.

I flipped her onto her back, holding her arms above her head while I kissed her wildly. Finally, I freed them as I began to nip at her earlobe. "Get. A. Condom," I commanded of her in a rough voice, my erection rolling against the warm flesh between her milky thighs.

I didn't watch her reach for the box but I could hear her scrambling to get it out of the box as I suckled her nipple roughly, massaging the other one with the palm of my hand. My other hand slid down her body, cupping her. She moaned, grinding herself against my hand. She was soaked.

"Condom," she finally whimpered out. I looked up and smiled as she showed me the little square. Kneeling back, I took the square from her fingertips. Bella spread her legs a bit further apart, rubbing herself as she watched me roll the rubber over my cock. I stroked myself for a moment as I watched her, entranced by the way her fingers dipped inside.

"I love watch you do that," I mumbled, moving my fingers over her own. She gasped loudly as my fingers brushed over her clit, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Edward, now. Please? I need you..." Bella whimpered, her cheeks red hot. I leaned down quickly, my hands on either side of her head as I pressed myself deep within her folds. She gasped loudly. "Edward..." She chanted my name over and over again as I moved with her.

I brought one of my hands to her thigh, pulling it up and over my hip so I could hit at a different angle. When I did, all noise stopped short in her throat, coming out only as a strangled cry. I was almost worried that was hurting her as I took in the fact that she was clutching the sheets and her mouth was morning into a big O. But her foot dug into my ass, forcing me to move again.

And boy did I move.

It wasn't quick and shallow pumps. No, it was something better. I moved slowly, letting every inch of me slide into her before pulling all the way out almost. I lip my hips press against hers with every move, pushing in as deeply as possible. I felt like I was being swallowed whole.

"You're beautiful," I breathed against her neck.

I felt hot liquid pour from Bella's body, spilling all over my thighs. Her body began to milk me, crying out for me to come with her. I felt every muscle in my body flex and tense as I let go of myself for her. My fingers dug into her thigh as my head fell forward into her shoulder. I cried out, shocked at how amazing it felt.

Slowly, I rolled beside her. I began to take in deep breaths, blowing it slowly out through my mouth. Bella snuggled in close to me, her entire body hot and flushed. I brushed my fingers through her hair, smiling a little bit too brightly. "Are you okay?"

"I think I need to change the sheets," Bella muttered into my chest. "God, I am so embarrassed."

"There is no reason to be embarrassed," I laughed despite myself. I lifted up her chin to look into her deep and beautiful brown eyes. "You know, women do that as well. Ejaculate, I mean." When I said the words, Bella scoffed and nearly turned purple in the face. I snickered, kissing her nose. "I have to say, it's kind of... ego boosting. I know you're not faking it. That would be kind of impossible to fake."

Bella laughed, smacking the side of my arm. I laughed again, pulling her on top of me. "Edward, one thing I would never do is fake it. I'm not about to try to boost your ego. I want to feel good, just like you... And I know you'd do everything in your power to do that."

"Well, I do like to strive for excellence," I teased her, running my hand over the curve of her lovely ass. "You know, it takes loads of practice and studying. Sometimes, I have to study all night."

"Yup, you already don't need your ego boosted," Bella smirked as she stood up off the bed. I instantly missed the heat of her body. "I'm going to get cleaned up and then I'm going to order some pizza. How does that sound?"

"Hm, can it not involve clothing?" I asked hopefully. Instead of answering, she turned and wiggled her ass at me as she walked to the bathroom. Well, damn. It was worth a try.

I got up off the bed and waited my turn to get cleaned up. I looked at the bed and couldn't but smile at the fact that it was all kinds of rumpled. Straightening the sheets and blanket, I pulled my clothes up from the floor.

"Now, that is a view you don't get to see every day," I heard Bella say from behind me. I nearly jumped a mile high. Bella giggled, running her hands over my back as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I could feel cloth against my back. Damn, clothes.

I brought Bella around to face me, lightly kissing her neck. She was wearing a pair of purple plaid pajama pants with a matching tank top. "You know, you could if you wanted to," I said as I nibbled her ear.

"Oh! That's a lovely thought. Hm, will you come every morning before school and strip down for me? I can't think of a better way to start the day," she said, kissing my chest lightly.

"I was thinking of holding you all through the night then we could wake up together, nude," I spoke against the top of her head, not really wanting to let her go, ever.

"I like your idea better," Bella answered softly. She lightly dragged her nails over my back, lightly kissing my peck. "Go get cleaned up. I'll order us some pizza. Is pepperoni okay?"

"Sounds great to me," I assured her as I gathered up my clothes.

After getting dressed, we went downstairs. Thankfully the pizza didn't take long. I was starving. By nine that night we were stuffed full and lazing happily on the couch watching TV. She placed her legs over my lap, a blanket over both of us. I'm not sure what we were watching, but Bella seemed to enjoy it. She giggled and smiled, hugging the blanket to her chest.

And then we fell asleep, again.

We really needed to stop doing that. We just kept wearing each other out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but when I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything. Dimly I realized that I had my arm over my eyes. Slowly I moved my arm and looked around. I was greeted with the sight of Bella's father's face. It scared the hell out of me.

_Oh, Jesus!_ I sat up quickly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm sorry. Don't kill me," I begged him. I was completely confused when he started laughing.

Death was no laughing matter.

"Son, I'm not going to kill you. Do I have a reason to kill you?"

"No!" I answered quickly and a little too loudly.

"You're acting like I caught you in bed with her, not asleep on the couch. It's fine, son. I trust my daughter. But, I do have one very important question to ask you."

"Y-yes-s s-sir?" I stuttered out. Oh, I knew the question he was going to ask and I knew my face would give it away. This was going to end so badly. I was going to die tonight.

"Is that pizza from tonight?" He asked, pointing at the box on the table. I sighed in relief, relaxing somewhat against the couch.

"Yes, sir. It is."

"Oh, good!" He smiled happily. "I should probably get Bella up to her room first."

I stood up, running my fingers through my hair. I glanced over at the clock. It was just after midnight. Hopefully my mom wouldn't be too mad at me for being so late. "You know, I'll get her up to bed. Enjoy your pizza."

"Thanks a bunch, kid," he said, plopping down in a his laz-e-boy without even bothering to get a plate. He put the box on the lap and began to devour a piece.

Carefully, I brought my arms underneath Bella's light body. She hummed softly, resting her head against my chest as I hauled her up the stairs. She didn't even stir until I laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her body. I leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Where you going?" Bella mumbled sleepily.

"Home, love. I need to get going. It's really late," I said sadly, putting the box of condoms in my pocket. It was a good thing Charlie didn't take her up to bed. I would have been dead then.

"No. Bed. With me. Nude," she whimpered, tugging on my hand. I laughed quietly and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her fingers into my hair. "Stay."

"Your dad is home."

She shook her head before kissing me again. "I don't care."

"Well, I like my testicles and I want to keep them from being shot off of my body. Someday soon, I promise. Sweet dreams," I said, brushing my fingers through her hair.

"Goodnight, darling," Bella mumbled before rolling over and falling asleep again. It was so sweet. I tucked the blanket perfectly around her tiny body before going down the stairs.

"Goodnight, Charlie!" I called from the front door.

"Night, kid. And thanks for keeping an eye on Bella lately. I hate for her to be alone so often," he called through a mouth full of pizza.

"It's not a problem at all," I assured him. "It's my pleasure."

I played my music loud to keep myself awake as I got home. The only light that I could see on was the one in the foyer so I decided it was probably best to go that way. I was about three feet in the door when I heard my father's voice calling to me. _Damn_. I sighed heavily and turned towards the room with the noise, the living room.

"Hey, dad," I called to him quietly, sitting beside him on the couch. He had been watching ESPN in the dark. He was in a pair of scrubs, probably going in for the late night shift tonight.

"You were out late," he said quietly. It wasn't an accusation or anything. It was just an observation.

"Yeah. I fell asleep at Bella's on the couch," I told him truthfully.

"You really care about this girl, don't you?" He asked, muting the sound to turn and talk to me. He had such a concerned look on his face. It was kind of sweet.

"I... do..." I said carefully. "She's just... Bella is everything I expected and more, you know? She's kind and generous and just so damn beautiful. Every time I'm with her I just feel so content. I didn't know I could feel like this."

"That's how I feel when I'm with your mother," he said thoughtfully, looking down at his clasped hands. "You know, I met your mother when I was a bit older than you, but I knew she was the one right away. I saw her for weeks before I finally got the courage to ask her out. And then that first day together... I knew then that I never wanted to go another day without her. Edward, you are young though. I want you to be careful."

"Bella won't break my heart," I shook my head in thought. I bit my bottom lip before looking at him. "I'm afraid of hurting her."

"How so?" He asked, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Bella... Bella should be with someone like Emmett, you know? A football player who's pretty popular. I mean, he's not as much as he was last year but he's still ten times more popular than me. And she's gorgeous. She's going to wake up one day and realize she's stuck with just me and she'll be too sweet to tell me to go away."

I leaned back on the couch, looking up at the dark ceiling as he processed what I said. "I saw the way Bella looked at you on Tuesday. Edward, she's head over heels for you. I don't think Bella is going to pop up one day and go 'huh, he's not popular enough'. I don't think Bella is shallow like that, do you?"

"Of course not!" I said quickly. "That's not what I mean."

"Edward, trust that you're a good guy. There is no point about worrying about that. She's a big girl and she can make choices for herself. Just be the best man you can be for her and everything will work out," he said as he patted my leg before standing up. He turned off the television before stretching his arms above his head. "Now, it's late and you should get to bed. I've got to work. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, dad," I said as I followed him out of the living room into the foyer. "Thanks."

"For what?" He smiled, slipping on his jacket.

"For everything," I said as I began to walk up the stairs. "Especially for not getting the camera to mom quick enough this afternoon."

He laughed, the noise echoing through the tiny room. "You better learn to sneak out better if you're going to keep dressing like that. She's going to get you one day. I hid the camera but that'll only work for so long."

"Thanks," I laughed before telling him goodbye. I went to my room and collapsed onto my bed, hating the empty space beside me. I missed Bella so much already.

* * *

**Longest chapter for a story ever. I'd say something more, but I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to go nap on the couch now... enjoy!**

**On twitter, if you want to follow. By the way, if you want to know what songs were on Bella's sexin up mixed tape, check out the extras on my website. Click on my homepage on my profile. **

**So, football game and Bella in cheerleading outfit. How do you think that'll go for Eddie boy?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for the fantastic amount of reviews! It's way too awesome! I love all the things you have to say about the story! Keep it up! It makes me really happy!**

* * *

I was a little too excited to pick Bella up before school on Friday. I was way too excited all the way around as a matter of fact.

About our morning together in the car, even if it was brief.

About our date, even if it was hours away and I'd have to sit through school, a pep rally, and a football game to get to it.

About her cheerleading uniform.

I put condoms in my wallet. That was the first thing I did after I had that thought. I knew it was kind of assuming a lot but I was positive that keeping my hands off of her was going to be a problem. It was a far better idea to be safe rather than sorry. I loved Bella, but I did not want to be a daddy in nine months just because I couldn't keep it in my pants while she was wearing a cheer uniform.

When I got ready that morning I decided to wear contacts again since we were going to a movie tonight. Glasses tended to slip a lot and give me a headache while looking up at the big screen. Once again also I did my hair. She seemed to like that yesterday. With a little practice I was sure I could actually get pretty good at it. I knew on a pair of faded and slightly shredded jeans and a blue button down before slipping on a pair of black hiking boots. I knew football games tended to be crowded and I didn't want my feet to be stomped on.

I came clomping down the stairs, ready for my coffee. When Alice saw me she exclaimed, "holy crap!"

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes at her dramatic and wide eye expression. My sister needed to go into acting.

My mom turned around from the stove to see what the fuss was about. A large smile spread over her face. Oh no, that was never a good thing. Before she could even say anything I turned quickly. "Never mind. I'd rather starve."

"I will get you, sooner or later!" My mom called after me loudly.

Alice followed behind, her voice cheerful. "You look nice."

"Thanks," I called back to my sister, ignoring my mother. Let her threaten all she want. Her camera would go missing permanently if she wasn't careful.

I grabbed my gray wool pea coat and dark shades before running out the door. Donuts it was then. There was a decent shop right before you got to the main drag so that wasn't a problem. I was early so I had plenty of time to get some. I was pretty sure Bella wouldn't mind some donuts either. She seemed to be willing to try anything.

At the shop I picked one of just about everything just to be on the safe side though. I wanted to make sure she did get something she liked, if she even ate a donut. I grabbed a huge coffee for myself and a hot chocolate for her. I knew for sure she'd like that at least.

The morning was foggy, a slight mist in the air. The air had a slight chill to it as well. I was glad to have the warm coffee in my hands. I drank about half of it before I even got to her driveway.

When I pulled into her driveway, I was going to be a gentleman. I was going to go to her door, knock, take her book bag and open the car door for her. But, she wasn't going to let me do that, not that I minded what did happen though.

Bella came walking out of the fog like out of some sort of bad fantasy eighty's teen flick. She was wearing a halter style top that was a soft baby blue, showing off just enough cleavage to make me drool for the rest of the day. But that wasn't the best, or maybe worst, part. The halter cut off right at her hips, a small part of her stomach showing before it got to the pleated baby blue skirt. It _barely_ covered her ass. With every step her cute little pony tail and breast bounced, the skirt moving slightly in the wind.

I was going to die today. Forget her father. She was going to kill me. She was far more dangerous than her father in that outfit.

She opened the door and slipped in, a small smile on her face. "Mm, good morning. Something smells lovely in here."

My mind screamed _YOU_ but I kept my mouth shut. Instead, I cleared my throat and pulled the box of donuts from the backseat. "Breakfast?" I offered her quietly. Tapping the lid gently, I showed her the hot chocolate that I got her as well. "For you, too."

"Edward! That's so sweet! Thank you!" She said happily, leaning over to kiss my cheek. I leaned into it a moment before I realized something.

The chief's cruiser was parked in the driveway.

"We better not do that. If you're father looks out here he might figure out that we're dating and he'll kill me," I muttered as I pulled the car into the reverse. Bella giggled softly, pulling one of the donuts from the box and taking a little bite before replacing it. "What's so funny?" I asked quietly. My death, though worth it to even be with her, was not funny.

"He already knows we're dating," Bella informed me. I nearly slammed on the brakes in shock.

"Really?" I asked. "Did he know last night?"

"Yup," Bella popped the word before taking a sip of her chocolate. "Mm, this is so good. Thank goodness too. I didn't have breakfast this morning. I was running behind. You are an angel."

I blushed softly, smiling to myself. "I'm glad you like it."

She leaned over while I was driving and pressed a very warm kiss to the side of my neck. It was a battle to keep my eyes open. "You look so sexy right now, by the way. If the chief wasn't around today I would have told you to just come inside with me."

I groaned loudly, taking a deep breath. "You will kill me, you know that?"

She giggled, running her hand over my thigh. When we got to a red light she actually cupped my erection through my jeans. At least she waited until then. "Also, you know you forgot your panties last night. I wouldn't mind returning those to you."

"Are you wearing them right now?" I whispered hoarsely.

She nodded her head, kissing my neck again as she did so. In my head, I kept chanting '_we will get to school soon. Just don't wreck the car. Do not wreck the car.'_ As soon as I pulled into a space, I attacked her mouth while placing both hands on the side of her face. She moaned loudly into the kiss, her hands on my shoulders to keep herself from falling into my lap.

If she did fall into my lap, she might have been stabbed to death. Who knew erections could be so dangerous.

When she pulled away, she had a huge smile on her face. "You get the drinks, I'll get the donuts."

With that, she was out of the car.

_What the hell,_ I whimpered to myself.

Of course she could get out of the car quickly. She wasn't the one with the hard on shoved into ultra tight pants. I took in deep breaths. _Baseball. Basketball. Football. Cheerleaders..._ Okay, trying to get it to go away by thinking about sports wasn't working. Like Bella knew what I was thinking, she tapped on my window, an innocent expression on her face. "Edward, no one will be able to tell. Your coat is more than long enough."

I smirked slightly and sighed, giving up on hiding anything. Hell, half the guys here would probably have boners because of the cheerleaders that would be walking around today.

I got my bag and grabbed both warm foam cups, quickly falling in step with Bella as she walked to the courtyard with the iron picnic tables. Angela was already sitting at one, Ben by her side. Well, that was nice to see.

"Hey guys!" Bella said brightly as she sat down. She took the donut she had nibbled on earlier out of the box and then passed the box to me. I took one myself and offered the open box to the couple sitting across from us. But, they were just gaping at me.

"Um, hi," I smiled back, curling my fingers in their direction. This seem to get them out of their fog.

"Oh! Hi!" Angela giggled suddenly, her laugh a little embarrassed. She took a bear claw with a small thanks and shoved it into her mouth.

Ben snickered, picking a jelly filled. "Man, Bella... you worked some magic over on him. Good job. You can almost not tell you're a major loser underneath it all."

I snorted then flipped him off, giving him a smile to show that I was joking. He winked, taking a huge bite out of his donut. Angela rolled her eyes, leaning into Ben slightly. "Be nice you two. You do look good though, Edward."

"Thanks," I said quietly, blushing as I looked down at my half eaten pastry.

"Ben," Bella said in a quiet but fierce voice. "I didn't ask him to change anything, just to let you know. I like him just the way he is. I loved the way he looked before and I love how he looks now. I just want him to be comfortable and happy. That's all that matters to me."

Oh. My. God.

Not to sound too much like a girl, even if it was in my own head, that was the sweetest thing I had ever heard a person say about me. Without a single though I leaned over and kissed her temple firmly, letting my nose bury in her hair as my arm wrapped around her waist. "Thank you," I whispered into her ear.

My eyes were actually prickling with tears. I blinked them back quickly, really glad I was wearing sunglasses at the moment.

Ben and Angela sat quietly, eating their donuts and allowing us to have our moment. Bella nuzzled my neck before placing a light kiss on my cheek. "It's true," she whispered.

"I know," I answered back sincerely. I knew without a doubt in my heart that she was being completely truthful. And, I knew with those words that I was totally and head over heels in love with her. I would always be. She was the girl for me. I didn't give a damn that it had only been a week. It was enough time to know that she was it for me.

Bella pulled away from me and decided to try to actually eat breakfast now. It seemed like a great idea to me. I finished off my first and grabbed another. There was no sense in these things going to waste.

But, my morning peace was interrupted. The nasty nasally voice of Lauren pierced my eardrums. "Oh, my god! I didn't know we were getting a new student. I'm Lauren Malory, and you are?" She actually brought her hand up to me and cocked her hip to the side, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Ben burst into laughter and I heard Angela scoff. It almost seemed like a foreign sound coming from her lips. Bella stiffened beside me. "Are you serious?" Bella mumbled under her breath. Lauren either didn't hear her or ignored her.

I didn't take her hand, instead I pulled off my sunglasses and set them on the iron table. "Morning, Lauren."

I'm surprised her jaw didn't hit the floor. "Oh, um, hi Edward. Love what you did with your hair and glasses. Makes you look like a whole new guy."

"Thanks," I said, looking anywhere but her.

"Well," she said quickly, embarrassment filling her face. I almost felt bad for her but then she sent Bella a nasty look. "I'll see you at the rally."

She didn't even bother to wait for anyone to say anything. She just kind of skipped off. "Bitch," Bella muttered under her breath. Ben burst into another fit of giggles.

"Dude, was she just about to hit on you in front of her girlfriend?" Angela slapped him hard on the shoulder, making him shut up. We all decided to ignore him. It was all for the best.

"I'm going to hit her," Bella sighed. I chuckled, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"You have nothing to worry about," I whispered quietly in her ear. "I am all yours, my love. No one else's. You have my heart."

Bella flushed brightly, pulling back to look deeply into my eyes. She gave me a small smile, running her fingers over my cheek. She looked like she wanted to say something but the bell rang.

"Gym," Bella gave me a small smile. "Well, at least we don't have to dress out today."

"Thank god for small favors," I smiled. I had forgotten that you didn't have to dress out on days there was pep rallies. They had been decorating the gym and they didn't want anyone messing it up. That was fine with me. I hated doing that. "Why don't you take the donuts with you?" I offered.

Bella nodded her head and lightly kissed my cheek. "See you in a little while."

When gym class came, I decided it was a good time to talk to Ben about Angela. I had no idea what was going on there, especially after this morning. They seemed awfully cozy together. I sat on the bleachers beside Ben who had pulled out a huge box of magic cards. He raised an eyebrow at me, waving his hand over the cards. "Wanna build a deck and play?"

"Only if you don't take for fucking ever," I teased him, pulling out all of his blue cards. I had a collection of my own at home but I didn't feel the need to carry them around with me. Ben on the other hand had a massive collection and like to carry his 'duplicates' with him. Hell, he even had his favorite ones in frames on his walls in his room.

It was kind of funny. Even I wasn't that nerdy.

I started to build an 'all seeing' deck, first getting all my mana needed before shifting through the cards. "So, Angela," I began lamely.

"Ah huh, what about her?" He asked dimly as he began to shift through his white cards. He was building an angel deck of some sort most likely. That tended to be his favorites. That and green elf decks.

"What's up with that?" I rolled my eyes, finishing up my deck pretty quickly. I always took far less time than him.

"Ah, um... well," he gave a little nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's awesome."

"I gathered that," I smirked as I picked a purple twenty sided dice from his small bag of them. "Are you together? Are you friends? What?"

"You sound like a chick," he muttered under his breath as he began to shuffle. He couldn't even hold my gaze and he was beet red.

"Oh! I see. So, I take it you two are together?" I chuckled. He looked up, his eyes wide.

"I'm not really sure. I mean... God, Edward. She's great! I mean, really great! Guess what she wants to major in when she goes to college?"

"What's that?" I asked in amusement. So, this is what I must have sounded like to everyone. No wonder everyone seemed so surprised by me lately.

"Computer technology! Edward, that's so fucking hot. I'm serious, man," he shook his head and gave a little sigh. "We're going to pizza tomorrow."

"That's awesome," I assured him with a little smile, getting my cards ready. Okay, too much girly chat time. We needed to fix that. "You go first, Romeo. Prepare to have your ass kicked."

Okay, I'd admit it. I had skipped every single pep rally our school had. It was kind of a forced thing. I never understood it. Shouldn't it have been for the people who actually had school spirit? I mean, I knew I had none. I was just waiting for the time where I could blow this Popsicle stand. At first I just hid in the bathroom but when I got my car when I turned sixteen I just went home early.

I had no idea what to really expect.

I saw Jasper and Ben coming out of whatever class they had together. I would have walked with Bella but she was excused from our final class together to help the other cheerleaders get ready. Alice danced over from whatever class she had, holding Jasper's hand. "Are you excited?" She asked me with a big smile.

"Why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"Um, because you're about to watch your fine ass girlfriend hop and jump around in a tiny little outfit," Jasper said. Alice glared at him, frowning at his choice at words. I expected Ben to laugh but he didn't. Instead, his eyes got wide and I think he just then realized that he was going to see Angela doing the same thing.

"She looks good whatever she's doing and whatever she's wearing," I informed Jasper. Alice grinned, tugging on my arm.

"Good answer, brother." She pointed at Jasper with a serious expression. "Learn from him."

"Ah, he's just in a new relationship. He'll stop being so sappy in a little while. Just give him time," he teased my sister just to annoy her. She stuck her tongue out at him, even if she did press herself closer to him. They might not have been as openly mushy as some couples but you could see the love in their eyes. It kind of made you feel like you were invading their private time together when they were looking into each others eyes. I looked away, clearing my throat.

We sat in the middle, just above the football players. Alice gave Emmett a hug just as Jasper sat beside him. Ben sat beside me, totally feeling as out of place as I was at the moment.

"This thing only last like thirty minutes, right?" He whispered to me.

"I think so," I shrugged. "Are you going to the game tonight? You know, to watch Angela?"

"There is something sick about just going to a football game to watch the cheerleaders," he gave a soft sigh, looking off at the gathering band.

"I take that as a yes," I chuckled. He nodded his head, smirking slightly. "We can sit together and not know what the fuck is going on together."

"Sounds good to me," he sighed just as the band struck up, the noise grating on my ears. Everyone began to cheer around us, even Alice. I felt so out of place.

But none of that matter when Bella, along with the rest of the cheerleaders came out the door. Bella did a little flip, as did Angela. They other girls jumped or did little dances. A certain song came on, that I didn't hear because all the blood was rushing past my ears to my groin, and they all began to do a dance together whicht all ended beautifully with Bella doing the full splits in front.

"Fuck me hard," Ben muttered beside me, gazing at Angela hungrily as she panted and smiled in the very front.

"All kinds of hard," I answered in agreement.

They continued to dance and the couch gave a speech. The band played and the crowd cheered. When Bella caught my eyes she winked and blew a small kiss before going off to do whatever she needed to next. By the time she was done you could seen a light sheen of sweat covering her skin, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

I was in pain in a very bad way.

Finally, after what seemed like decades, the rally ended with the singing of the school's motto. Bella got lost in the crowd and I looked for her, walking around the throngs of people. I was about to give up and wait outside when I felt a tug on my arm. Bella had me by the hand and she was pulling me, to of all places, the boy's locker room.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in shock. "Aren't the football players going to be in here soon?"

"They use a stadium locker room. Once they finish clearing out, no one will come in here," she said with a wicked look in her eye, dragging me into one of the shower stalls into the back. With a sharp shove, Bella pressed me against the tile and kissed my lips firmly. "I've wanted to do that all day."

She tasted sugary sweet with a hint of salt. My hands went to the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. "You taste so good right now," I moaned against her neck, lapping my way up to her ear. She groaned softly, her body melting against my own. "I want to taste you everywhere."

"Edward!" She gasped as my hand slid over her ass, making her hips flush against mine. "Ugh, yes! Please?" She pleaded as I kissed down her cleavage. That was a something she was never going to have to ask me twice. I turned us slightly so I could place one of her feet on the shower seat. Sinking down in front of her, I looked deep into her eyes as I pulled down the little shorts like things down her legs, along with the sexy as hell panties that she had bought for me. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to forget those this time.

I moved her foot up gently, careful for her not to lose her balance and placed it on the ledge. She opened up for me perfectly. I gave a little hum of pleasure, leaning forward to lick her lips lightly. Bella gasped softly, her legs shaking gently. I wrapped both of my arms around her legs to keep her steady, burying my tongue within her folds.

She groaned loudly, the sound echoing through out the locker room. I didn't give a damn though. Let her scream out my name. Bella's fingers wove into my hair, pushing my face deeper into her flesh. "Oh, god! That feels so good! Right there, Edward. A little harder," she instructed in a husky voice, breathless and panting.

So, I did what she asked. I laid my tongue flat against her clit, rubbing it hard as my hand massaged her ass. She came completely undone above me, shaking and shivering as she groaned. I was surprised at the force that she yanked me upwards. I attacked her lips, pushing her against the tile this time.

"Fuck me," she pleaded roughly against my lips. "God, please tell me you have a condom."

"Wallet," I mumbled, pulling it out quickly. I yanked out one of the silver squares and Bella took it from my grip. Dropping the wallet to the seat, Bella began to kiss my neck wildly. Her fingers went to my jeans, pulling them down quickly. One of my hands massaged one of her breasts through the top while the other went to her bare thigh as it was my turn to kiss her neck. When she got the condom on me, I looked up at her. "How?"

I couldn't come up with any other words at the moment and I hoped to god that she understood what I meant. Both of her hands went to my shoulders as one of her legs wrapped around my waist. "Against the wall. Take me against the wall."

I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to do this, but I sure as hell was going to figure it out. My cheerleader girlfriend just asked me to fuck her against the locker room wall. I don't think any teenage boy in the history of high school had gotten this lucky. I didn't care if they did the same things, but they weren't with Bella and she was the best and most beautiful.

Placing my hands on her thighs, I lifted her up. She seemed so light against me. Both of her legs wrapped around my waist, guiding me to where she wanted me to be. Bella's arms wrapped around my neck, kissing me firmly on the lips. I could feel her literally soaking against my thighs.

And then I slid home. I had never felt anything so... _tight_, before. We both groaned Bella's head falling back as I began to move within her, my hips pumping back and forth. One of my hands settled against the wall to keep myself stable as I began to move faster. Bella slid easily against the wall, her body completely flushed and her mouth opened in pleasure.

"You are so amazingly sexy," I groaned against her neck.

"Edward, I'm close already," Bella panted out, her head falling against my shoulder. "You're rubbing against me. It feels so good."

"Let go," I whimpered to her. "I want to feel you like that again. Come for me, love. Please," I whimpered, beginning to lose myself already. Bella's body instantly reacted, tightening up on me considerably. I groaned, my eyes closing tightly as I tried to last through the feeling. I wanted to ride that out until the very end. She hissed loudly, liquid dripping down her legs and onto my own.

I was clinging to reality by a string when Bella began to whisper in my ear huskily. "Edward, oh god, Edward. That feels so good. Please don't stop. Don't ever stop. I'm yours too. Make me yours."

With every word I began to pump harder and harder. And then she began to shake, tightening up again. She literally screamed, holding onto me for dear life as I gave up and gave in to her. I came so hard that I felt like my knees were going to give out. I stopped as soon as both of our orgasms ended, laying my head on her shoulder as I tried to calm my breathing.

Gently, I set her down to her feet and made sure she was stable before pulling up my own pants and going to get her some towels. I knelt down in front of her, gently wiping her legs down. She looked at me lovingly, tugging me upwards with a kiss when I was done.

"How long before you have to go get ready?" I asked her quietly, kissing her neck softly.

"Four thirty," she said, looking at her watch sadly. It was just before four so we had a little bit of time. I brought her over to the seat, pulling her down onto my lap. My arms went around her, my hand settling on her bare upper thigh.

We kissed lazily, unhurried. We knew we'd have more time tonight to do this. My fingers dragged from her thigh all the way to her back underneath her skirt, refusing to let her put her panties back on just yet. Bella smiled against my lips, playing with the ends of my hair.

"Edward, I think that I-" she began but she was cut off by a disgusting sound. Mike Newton.

"Oh, my god! You are both fucking freaks. You know that? Why don't you put some damn panties on, you slut?" He growled as he starred openly at us.

Bella and I both stood quickly. I was going to punch the son of a bitch but Bella pushed me back with her hand and walked forward. With a movement so quick I barely saw it, she slapped Mike hard across the face. "Get out of here! Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to be a prick. Why don't you go out on the field and actually practice? God knows you need it."

"Whore," he muttered as he stomped off, leaving us alone again. Bella sighed heavily, running her hand over her face as she leaned against the wall.

"I'm going to kill him," I said, going to make my way after him but Bella stopped me again, grabbing my arm.

"Don't. Don't get yourself arrested for that son of a bitch. Seriously, it's fine. It's just a case of sour grapes. Just, stay with me and then walk me to the field, okay?"

"Of course," I said quietly. She gave me a tiny sad smile before bending over to pick up her panties and shorts. She put them on, tugging them up her legs quickly. Bella offered me her hand and we began to walk together in silence. "You know he's not right, don't you? You're not any of those things."

"I know," she smiled at me, nodding her head. "It's just frustrating. I know the reasons that I'm with you and he doesn't. And frankly, it doesn't matter that he doesn't know. That's our business. But, it doesn't give him the right to act like some crazy prick."

"Hey," I said, pulling her to a stop before we went into the gym. "We do know, and that's all that matters. Bella, you have no idea how much I care about you."

"I care about you too, Edward," she smiled, leaning up on her toes to plant a kiss on my lips. Bella gave a little smile and let go of my hand. "I need to get going. Where are you going to sit during the game?"

"Uh," I shrugged, not really knowing the answer. I was going to be there early enough so I could sit anywhere I wanted. "Our side to the left, I guess."

"Okay, I'll look for you," she pecked my cheek before whispering her goodbyes. I really didn't want her to leave. I wanted to her to stay to and talk about what just happened. I just hoped like hell that it didn't upset her that much. It just pissed me off, but he said some pretty horrible things about her. I was use to that kind of crap. Bella was too sweet to deal with all of that.

I had some time to kill before the game started so I went to the small gas station to pick up a drink for myself and Ben since I knew he was going to be there along with a bag of pretzels. It would be a long time before I'd actually get dinner and I didn't want to get anything from what I was sure the nasty concession stand. It was just around five o'clock when I settled into the stands. I pulled out my ipod and began to listen to music just to kill some time. About fifteen minutes later, Ben was there and then not long after that, my sister.

"Drink," I offered as I practically shoved the jolt in his direction. Ben thanked me, taking a big swig. Alice stole a pretzel from my bag before taking a sip of her own. "Alice," I began, "you go to all these things to watch Jasper play. What's it like?"

"Um," she cocked her head to the side. "As much as I love Jazz, the band and the dancers are the best part. I mean, they win, but I think this is a stupid game so it means little to me."

I snorted at my sister's answer and she smiled over at me innocently. "Don't worry, I won't tell Jasper."

"Oh, he knows!" She laughed. "Don't tell Em. He may get mad."

About fifteen minutes before the game was suppose to start the band began to play and the cheerleaders came out onto the field. They were pretty much just bobbing to the music, saving their energy for the game. Bella was talking to Rosalie, smiling every once in a while. Like she could sense that I was looking at her, she looked up into the stands and smiled at me brightly.

Well, that made me feel a little bit better about earlier.

Alice was right. The best part of the game was the band, surprisingly, and the cheerleaders, not surprisingly at all. I was amazed at how flexible Bella was. She did flips and cartwheels with grace and ease, the strength in her entire body evident with every move she made. Every once and a while she'd wave at me, or smile. She even winked a time or two. I noticed as well that Angela was doing the same thing to Ben.

"We are lucky bastards," I mumbled to him.

"Yes, we are," he agreed with a chuckle.

Ben and I sat in silence for a long time after that, just starting at the girls. I could have watched Bella all day long. She was so lovely and graceful, the long lines of her body flowing into beautiful shapes as she moved.

"Man, I'm going to have to rub one out when I get home," Ben muttered to himself. I don't think he meant to say it out loud though. At least, I hoped not. I would pretend so either way.

"Ew! TMI!" My sister shouted at him. I just laughed to myself. I couldn't say anything really. I knew exactly how he felt about that.

Thankfully the game ended shortly after his moment of sharing. I think we won. Everyone seemed excited so I could only assume that we did. I came to the edge of the seating, standing right over where Bella was on the field. She seem to sense I was behind her and she turned, a tiny smile on her face.

"I'm going to go get changed," She shouted up to me. "I'll meet you by the entrance, okay?"

"Sure, love!" I called back loudly. She just grinned at me before running off towards somewhere I couldn't see.

I said my goodbyes to Ben and my sister before going down to the entrance area of the small stadium. People filed past me to get to their cars, talking amongst themselves. I noticed that a lot of people were giving me weird looks. I wondered if I looked that strange. I ran my fingers through my hair before sticking a mint in my mouth for good measure. I was planning on kissing Bella a lot tonight so it was a good idea either way. If I did look strange, there wasn't really that much I could do about it right now anyway.

I closed my eyes and took in a few calming breaths, slipping my shades over my eyes for good measure. Leaning my head against the fence, I let my mind wonder. This was sort of our first official date. We hadn't done anything out together. But, somehow it felt like we'd already been together forever. I couldn't imagine a past or a future without Bella in it. And every second we spent not touching seemed like a second wasted.

A warm set of hands slid underneath my shirt along my waist as an even warmer set of lips found my jaw. I hummed quietly, bringing my hand to the back of Bella's neck to guide her lips up to my own. I kept my eyes closed as we continued to kiss, letting the people move around us. Let them fight traffic. This seemed like a better idea to me any day.

"What did you think of the game?" Bella asked against my ear.

"What game?" I asked playfully. She giggled softly, letting her hands slide up my back

"You know, the one with the ball and the field. Throwing, kicking, running," she teased me, letting her sharp nails drag deliciously down my skin.

"I didn't notice. All I saw was that extremely beautiful and amazing cheerleader. She really took my breath away," I answered her as I dragged my tongue over her earlobe. She shuddered lightly, leaning her head back.

"You know, you shouldn't lust after your brother's girlfriend," Bella said in a straight voice. My eyes snapped open to see her smiling broadly. I swatted her bottom hard, making her squeal and laugh.

"That's wrong. Very very wrong," I accused her. "Rosalie is like my bitchy older sister who's mouth I usually want surgically sewn shut."

"Oh! That's harsh!" Bella laughed, taking my hand as we began to walk out towards the car. Most the people were gone now, a few cars dotting the parking lot.

"It's true. And trust me, Bella, you were the only cheerleader I was looking at tonight."

Bella was quiet after that as we began to drive up to Port Angeles. It actually made me kind of nervous. She was staring absently out of the window, picking at the pair of jeans she now had on. About twenty minutes in, I gave up waiting for her to say anything. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she replied to quickly. She gave me a forced smile before looking out the window again.

"Bella, please. Something is bothering you. Please tell me."

"I'm-" She began but shook her head before beginning again. "I'm sorry about earlier, with Mike."

"Why are you apologizing to me? It's not your fault," I told her as I glanced in her direction. I put my eyes back on the road. "That's not it, is it?"

"I'm... I'm just wondering when you're going to figure out that I'm too much trouble, you know?" She said in a strained voice. "You're already changing yourself for me and I don't want you to. Not at all. I don't want you to feel like you have to do that and then resent me for it. I like you just the way you are, Edward."

I sighed heavily before I pulled over to the side of the road. Bella didn't say anything else as I turned to look at her. "I know that you didn't ask me to do anything to change. I didn't buy these clothes or contacts just for you. This is a part of who I am too. I'm not just a nerd. I'm not just into video games. I'm not just into Karate. I'll admit I did my hair for you, even if that does sound girly. But, there isn't anything wrong with changing. There isn't anything wrong with trying to look good for someone you like. You do it too, don't you? I mean, obviously with last night. You put a lot of effort into that. Do you resent me for it?"

"Of course not! I loved every single second of it!" She said, biting her bottom lip.

"Look, I like who I am with you. I may change a little but you know, I'm still a kid. I've got some growing up to do before I'm everything I'm going to be. If what I become is something better for you-"

"I don't want it to be for me though," she sniffled, wiping a tear away from her eye. "I want it to be for you."

"Aw! God! Don't cry!" I said, cupping her face in my hands before kissing her firmly. "Jesus, I'm saying all the wrong things."

"No," she disagreed, once again sniffling. "It's just right. How do you always know the right things to say? You always make me feel so good and so special and I want you to feel that way too."

"You do, love. God, you don't how... how... _honored_ I am that you allow me the time to spend with you. That you allow me to touch you. Allow me to kiss you. Every second I'm with you is special."

"You're too much," Bella smiled through her tears, kissing me firmly on the lips. After a few moments she wiped her eyes gently, sniffling again. "Sorry for the minor heart fail, why don't we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

We had dinner at a small diner that was opened twenty four hours. It wasn't that busy, thankfully. It was actually pretty nice and quiet. Bella sat on the same side of the booth with me, allowing me wrap my arms around her. She let her head rest on my shoulder as we talked about nothing important. We both had a burger and some fries, along with a chocolate milk shake. It was actually really good. We probably sat for another thirty minutes just laughing and talking. I left a good tip to our waitress for making up for taking her table for so long.

After we ate we decided to just walk over to the theater which was just a couple blocks over. When the movie was over we were going to stop in for some pie and coffee anyway, sugaring ourselves up for the ride home. Bella clung to my side, my arm draped over her shoulder as we walked and talked. The streets were dark, only a street light here and there. The small town seem to shut down at nine o'clock, if not earlier.

We had just turned down the back alley way before the theater when I heard a crunching noise behind me. Bella seem to notice it too, the smell of liquor floating past my nose. She stiffened beside me and we both turned to see what the source of the noise was.

"Oh, look! It's the freak and the slut!"

* * *

**I think this chapter is longer than the last one. I'm not sure how that is possible. I hope you enjoy it though! And yes, I know, minor drama and cliffhanger. I promise it's the only one of the story. The next chapter will be the last and then I'll do an epilogue. **

**Oh, and if you don't know what Magic the Gathering is, the card game they were playing, I'm not sure how to explain it to you. The best description I can give is that it's like... Pokemon for the slightly more adult? I don't know. I'm confused by it and I know how to play lol**

**On twitter, if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**Soooooo... if you guys give me lottttts of love on this chapter, I'll try to get the next chapter out by Sunday? How does that sound? I'm pumping these babies out as fast as I can but it takes a lot of motivation. (Does a pouty face) Please?**

**What was your favorite part of the chapter?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here it is! The final chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for everything guys!**

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I muttered under my breath. Bella's arm tightened around my own as we looked at the three guys standing in front of us, blocking the nearest exit of the alley way. It was Mike, Eric, and Tyler. If their smell was any indication of what they had been doing, they'd been celebrating with a keg of beer or two. Mike was standing in front of the two guys, all of them looking amused.

"So, what, Bella? Need to feel good about yourself? A little bit of charity, maybe?" Mike asked, his words slurring slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded angrily, her fingers digging into my arm. I think she was trying to keep me from beating the hell out of these guys or maybe herself. Mike deserved it, and the others did too for not stopping his drunken ass.

"I mean, fucking Cullen here. What? Is he doing your homework for you in exchange for a good blow now and again?" He laughed at his words, the other guys snickering behind him.

"Shut the fuck up, Newton," I growled, the anger beginning to course through my veins. I was literally shaking as I tried to stay in place. But, like Bella said earlier, I didn't need to get arrested because of this fool. I didn't need to go act like a caveman to prove myself because of this moron.

"I just don't see it, Bella," he said, ignoring my very presence. "Can you not handle a real man or something? I heard you had some Indian kid stick it to you and now this freak. Seriously, do you have a fetish for the fucked up?"

Bella snapped. I could see it in her eyes just before she dropped her hands from my arm. Before I could stop her she went charging towards him. "You listen to me, you drunken half wit. You wouldn't know a real man if he bit you in the ass. Edward is thirty times the man you are. I'm so sorry that I won't lay down like Lauren and just take it. I actually have some fucking taste."

"You little bitch," he grunted as lunged forward.

That was it. I was not going to stand by and just let this happen but everything seemed to be happening so fast. Mike went forward and Bella slapped him hard against the face. He was not deterred though. I was about to make a grab for him when two sets of arms went around me. I saw Mike slam Bella against the wall just before I freed myself from Tyler's grip by slamming his back hard against the other wall. Eric was next and I kicked his feet from underneath him. He tripped easily, falling face first. That's what he gets for being drunk. If he had been sober he probably would have been fine. When I stood from that I saw Mike pawing at Bella's breast as she struggled against him. I grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him off of her, and then punched him in the face for good measure.

"Mike, come on! This isn't worth it!" Tyler shouted at him, half coughing it out from having the wind knocked out of him. Eric was already stumbling out of the alley way. His nose was broken from the fall most likely, blood gushing from his nostrils. When Mike didn't say anything, they just left him. He probably wouldn't be far behind them. He wasn't stupid enough to stick around for more.

I went to Bella, making sure she was alright. She didn't seem to be bleeding or anything. Tears were streaming from her eyes and her face was a bright red. I wished I could kill all of them for hurting her. She didn't deserve this.

"Son of a bitch," I heard muttered behind me when Mike's hands went to my waist, throwing me backwards. I stumbled, falling onto my ass into a puddle of water. Mike laughed and Bella took the chance at punching him in the face. The crunch of bone was not a pretty sound. Mike cursed loudly and Bella shrieked in pain. I got up as she tried to run forward, out of Mike's grasp. His arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders though.

With a surprising amount of speed and grace, despite her obviously broken hand, Bella flipped Mike onto the ground like a pro. Pride surged through me at the action. With a hard kick, she cursed at him. I came to her quickly. "Your hand," I whispered, looking at it.

"I know," she answered back simply.

"Call the police, okay?" I said softly just before I heard Mike standing up once again. Had he not have enough yet? Even an untrained girl was kicking his ass. "Stay behind me," I commanded her. I was going to finish this.

Mike lunged forward at me, landing a weak punch against my shoulder. I barely felt it though, rolling off like it was nothing. I came back, punching him in the jaw. His lip split open, blood dripping from it. When he came forward, once again, I kicked him directly in the gut. Mike went flying backwards, landing against the brick wall.

"Bella should be with a guy like me," he said as he spat out some blood. I could see nothing but rage in his eyes. His hands balled into fists at his side as he looked at us, the anger coursing through him.

"You mean one that attacks people in dark alleys?" I hissed back, preparing myself for the obvious attack that was coming. He came forward again, punching at me. I deflected it, but another punch landed against my jaw. I felt my lip tear open and I spit out the blood that pooled in my mouth. Mike looked too proud of himself. He was going to regret that.

I kicked him in knee, blowing it out easily, before delivering a roundhouse directly to the side of his head. I knew exactly what I was doing with that move. He was not going to get up after that. It was the only think that was going to knock his stupid ass out at the moment. If we kept going, I could have easily killed him. I had to stop that temptation because that's exactly what I wanted to do after what he did to Bella.

I stumbled back to Bella who was pressed against the wall. My arms wrapped around her, just wanting to feel her soothing presence. Bella finally brought her phone up in her shaking hand to her ear, calling the police.

"My boyfriend and I were attacked. We're right behind movie theater. There were three, but two of them ran away. Yes, we know the person. His name is Mike Newton. My name is Bella Swan and my boyfriend is Edward Cullen. I think I broke my hand. My boyfriend knocked him out. He just kept getting up and going after us. I think Mike was drunk. Thank you," I heard Bella whimper out brokenly through a strained tear soaked voice. I closed my eyes, leaning against her as I panted. I had been in fights before but never like this. I never actually felt scared for more than just myself. "They'll be here in a minute," she informed me.

"Thank god," I breathed.

Bella slowly sank down against the wall, a broken sob leaving her lips. Her broken hand cradled against her chest. I slid down beside her and carefully brought her onto my lap. She curled up against me, beginning to sob hard. "I'm so sorry," I whispered into her hair. "I should have done more. I should have stopped him before he did those things to you."

"I shouldn't have gone after him like that. I knew he was drunk," Bella said, dismissing my apology.

"He never should have touched you like that. If I were doing a better job protecting you he wouldn't have-" Bella cut me off before I could finish my thoughts.

"Edward, you've stopped him now. That's all that matters. Please, just hold me."

My arms tightened around her. I felt a sob break in my throat as I buried my face in her hair. "I'm so sorry. I love you and I want to protect you."

The realization of what I had just said out loud hit me about ten seconds later.

Bella looked up slowly, sniffling as she did so. Carefully she ran her finger over my busted lip. "I love you, too."

I pressed my trembling lips to her forehead, crying softly now. The adrenaline rush came crashing down on me. The sound of sirens came whirling around my ears but I couldn't listen to them, not really anyway. I was too busy holding Bella to me. I was too busy feeling too many emotions to respond.

"Sir? Ma'am?" I heard a male voice call. Slowly, I looked up, wiping a few tears from my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," I nodded my head. "I'm pretty sure she broke her hand when he attacked her though."

"Okay. We have two ambulances on the way now. I need you to tell me exactly what happened," the older officer stated firmly. There was another officer standing over Mike, checking his pulse. After he was sure there was one, he searched him for weapons. Of course, like any other country boy, he had a knife on him. I was so glad that he didn't take that out.

What could have happened if he had terrified me.

"We had just came from dinner at the diner, down the street. We were going to go to the movies afterwards. After the movies we were going to get pie and coffee so we decided to leave the car there and just walk it since it wasn't too far to the theater," I began. Bella nodded against me, shivering slightly. I stopped my explanation to take off my coat and wrap it around her. She whispered her thanks, burying her face deeper in my neck. "We were walking this way when we heard foot steps behind us. Mike," I pointed at his lip body, "was there, along with a couple of his buddies."

"What are all their names, if you know them?" The cop asked, writing this all down quickly.

"Mike Newton, Eric Chow, and Tyler Crowley. They're all from Forks," I explained. "Mike... he hates me for some reason, I don't know why. He's always treated me like the scum of the earth but then he started calling Bella names. She basically told him off and he attacked her. Eric and Tyler grabbed me while Mike... while he..." I stopped, unable to say the words.

"While he touched me," Bella finished for me, her voice barely above a whisper. "He groped me through my shirt."

"You look awful familiar," he said to Bella, looking over. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Bella Swan," she whispered, rubbing a hand over her cheeks to wipe away the moisture.

"Wait. Chief Swan's kid?" He asked in shock. Bella nodded slowly, not really up for talking anymore. The day had been too long for her already. It had taken a toll on her and she was in pain, I could tell by the shaking. "Alright, honey. I know he's on duty tonight. I'm going to give him a call."

He talked into his radio for a few minutes, the sounds muffled. Bella whimpered quietly, clutching her arm tighter to her chest. I rocked her back and forth gently as we waited for the cop to finish whatever he was doing. We were still waiting for the emergency services to show up. Sometimes it took a long time in these small towns.

"Alright, after he grabbed you, what else happened?" The cop asked, squatting down in front of us. I realized he had taken a slightly softer tone since he heard that Bella's father was a fellow cop.

"I threw Tyler off of me and I kicked Eric's feet out from under him so he'd let go of my arm. He tripped. I think he broke his nose. They decided that it wasn't worth it and they left after I threw him off of her. I thought Mike would leave after that, but he didn't."

"Do you know martial arts?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

I nodded my head. "I do," I couldn't lie about that. That much was obvious. "I didn't use excessive force. Mike... Mike just kept getting up and coming after me. I could smell the liquor on him," I said, my voice strained. I felt like I was about to cry again. God, I wasn't manly at all.

"Okay, tell me what happened after that?" The cop said, realizing that I was loosing my cool by this point. One of the ambulances pulled up. I knew Mike was going to go first since he was in worse shape.

I licked my lips, thinking out my words. "He grabbed me and threw me back. He went after Bella again and she punched him in the face. It didn't even slow him down. I could hear the sound... the sound of her knuckles..." I shuddered, taking in a deep breath. "She tried to run but he grabbed her again. She... she flipped him. I'm not sure how but she did it."

"Do you know martial arts?" The cop asked Bella. She just shook her head. He nodded, writing something down. "Continue please."

"He got up again and then he punched me. I hit back, just trying to stop him. He tried to punch me again, but I deflected the punch but he then punched me in the jaw. He just talking all this crap," I sputtered out, getting lost in my own words. "I then kicked him in the knee and then the head. I didn't mean to do any real damage. I just wanted to stop him. He just kept coming after me and Bella. I couldn't let him do that to her."

Tears flowed down my cheeks and I buried my face in Bella's shoulder. Her good arm wrapped around my own, holding me to her tightly. I felt like a coward all of a sudden.

"Alright," the cop sighed. "Well, Chief Swan is on his way over here. He's probably almost here by now. He wasn't that far away. The second ambulance is on it's way as well. You're both going to have to go the hospital to get check out. We're going to have to talk about this some more as well."

Shit, I thought to myself. I was going to go to jail because I defended her. And did a crappy job at it.

"I'm so sorry," I whimpered out, kissing her cheek firmly.

"No. Don't be sorry. Edward, I love you," Bella said quietly but in a firm voice. Her good hand went into my hair, tugging my face down to hers. I kissed her softly, leaning my forehead against hers. Just then, I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again.

Mike was just being placed on the stretcher when he came to. He began to flail, his arms going all over the place. He took a swing at one of the EMTs, cursing and shouting the entire time. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME!? PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! Where is that stupid prick? I'm going to kill him! That fucker! That stupid fucking slut, too."

The police officer that was watching over Mike cuffed him to the stretcher, just smirking. "Charming," I heard him mumbling. "Well son, let me tell you this. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law..." the man continued as Mike's screaming continued.

Bella curled into me more, new sobs breaking forth. I hushed her, whispering words of love into her ear. Thankfully, they got the bastard into the vehicle before I decided to shut him up myself.

Just as the second ambulance showed up, so did Chief Swan and what looked to be his partner of sorts. The young man followed behind, just trying to keep up with the frantic father.

"What the hell happened?!" He cried as he took in our appearance on the ground. My arms tightened around her, my protective instincts kicking in once again.

"Chief Swan," the older gentleman that had been talking to us earlier called to her father.

"Jones," he sighed. "Thanks for calling me. What happened?" He asked, his tone softening slightly. Two EMTs came up to us and began to look over Bella and myself as the cops talked to each other. It was a good thing. I didn't think I could retell it again. I knew Bella couldn't.

"We need to get these two to the hospital," the female EMT said to Bella's father. "She's got a broken hand for sure and he needs stitches in that lip."

Even though I didn't want to stand, I knew we had to. The EMT began to walk Bella towards the open doors of the bright red ambulance and I followed behind, but Charlie stopped me. I just knew this was the moment that I was about to be arrested. This was not good. Charlie was going to hate me after this. He would never let me spend time with his daughter ever again.

"Did you really knock this guy out?" He asked seriously in a quiet voice.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Did he... did he really... touch her?" He growled angrily.

I just nodded my head, unable to look at him. If I had just punched him out earlier in the day this never would have happened. But, I thought I was doing the right thing. I knew Mike was just full of hot air. I just didn't know that his hot air could be so dangerous once he was drunk. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry you didn't kill him. Boy, you've got a whole hell of a lot of restrain not doing some kind of major damage to him. They were considering bringing charges up on you but they decided that everything you did was in self defense and in defense of Bella. Thank you, thank you so much for watching over her. Just... just don't walk in dark alleys again, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir," I said quickly, looking up at him with wide eyes. Was he really serious?

"I'll take care of everything with the police here," Charlie sighed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is your car still at the diner?"

"Yes, sir. It is."

"You ride in the ambulance with Bella. I know she needs you right now. I don't think I'll be any comfort to her. I'm too mad still. She doesn't need to hear me rant and rave. Give me your keys and I'll have Sam here drive your car to the hospital. They're taking you to the hospital in Forks, at my request. I won't allow that son of a bitch to be within a hundred yards of her ever again."

I stared openly at him for a long time. I felt like hugging him suddenly. But, I didn't want to ruin any good opinion he might have of me now. After pulling my keys from my pocket, I dropped them into the palm of his hand. "Thank you, for being so understanding."

Charlie blushed slightly, looking a lot like his daughter in that fashion for a moment. "Go on, kid. Get in there. She's looking for you."

And then he shook my hand.

I actually felt like an adult for a moment. I looked into his brown eyes, the same brown eyes as his daughter and gave him a brief smile. "Thank you again."

"Sure, sure," he blushed again, getting slightly uncomfortable. "Go on."

I went into the ambulance with Bella. She was sitting on the stretcher, starring blankly at the ceiling. They had her hand wrapped up and covered with cold packs, my jacket still wrapped around her but she still seemed cold. She looked over at me slowly, stretching out her hand to me. I took it quickly, bringing it to my lips. "Hold me," she whispered.

Thankfully the EMT didn't say anything when I went to the stretcher and pulled Bella onto my lap. Together we laid back against the slightly raised bed. Bella's head settled on my shoulder as she took in slow breaths. At least she wasn't crying anymore. We began to go back towards Forks, the evening not ending at all like I had planned.

"Are you alright?" I asked after a few minutes, no longer able to stand the silence. It was too much.

"I'm... I'm kind of in shock, I think," Bella said quietly, her voice void of emotion. "I can't believe that just happened. I knew Mike was a jerk but I didn't think he'd do anything like this."

"He was drunk," I pointed out.

"That's even worse!" She said, her voice raising slightly. "When... when Eric and Tyler had you and Mike was touching me, he was telling me how he was going to show me what it was like to be with a real man. Edward, he would have raped me. I really believe that. That monster... That," she groaned, frustrated. The emotion was coming back now. And the emotion was pissed off. "How could be think that he was a man? Or even human!?"

"Sh," I hushed her, kissing her temple. I wanted her to talk, not to get upset again. "It's over now. I will never ever allow that jackass within a mile of you again. I will protect you. I promise."

Bella turned slowly and ran her fingers over my jaw gently, eying the bruise that was growing there. "I know," was all she said before leaned forward and kissed the unbruised side of my mouth. I didn't care if it hurt or not, I had to kiss her better than that. I wrapped my fingers into her hair, bringing her closer as showed her just how much I loved her. We pulled away after a moment, resting our forehead against each others.

We sat in silence after that. I was completely tired, my rush of adrenaline completely gone for the night. Bella snoozed, for lack of a better word, against me. She wasn't really asleep, I think, but she wasn't really in the present either. I rubbed my hand over her stomach gently, pretty sure she was sore in a few different places. I knew I was, but I was a lot better off than she was.

When the ambulance came to a stop, Bella and I stood to come out. My father was standing in front of the doors, concern written all over his father. For once he didn't seem like my fresh faced goofy dad. He was a worried doctor, fear dancing slightly in his green eyes. "Jesus Christ," he mumbled under his breath, running his fingers through his wild blond hair.

I got out of the truck first, hopping down carefully. Taking Bella by the waist, I set her down to her feet. She leaned against me, not meeting my dad's eyes. "Charlie called and said you were on your way. He told me what happened. Are you guys okay?"

I sighed. I knew I'd be answering this question a lot. "I'm fine. Bella's hand..." I said, not really wanting to say anything else. He nodded his head quickly and wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, leading her into the ER.

"Don't worry about a thing, darling. I'll take care of everything personally and I'll get you two out of here as quickly as possible. Do you have any other injuries? Are you hurting anywhere else?" He asked, his hand on the small of her back as he led her down the halls. I followed behind, finally relieved that an adult that I trusted and loved was taking over. Charlie was great and all, but there was no one like my dad. I loved him a lot more at the moment.

"I think I have some bruises, but that's it," Bella shook her head at her words. We came to a small room at the very end of the hall. Bella sat down numbly, running her good hand through her hair. "I'm just... I don't know... I feel so tired and confused. I hurt. I just..." And then she began to cry again. My father came up to her quickly, pulling her into a gentle hug and shushing her. Her face buried in his chest, letting him comfort her.

"It's okay, dear. I'm going to get you a mild sedative and some pain killers. Then we'll get you into x-ray and see what damage has been done. You've been a brave girl tonight. Can you be brave for me just a little bit longer?" He asked, lifting her chin. She nodded slowly, her eyes still watering with her full bottom lip pushed out slightly. "That's a girl. Edward," he called to me. I knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted me to take over the comforting. I came to Bella's side, rubbing my hand up and down her back. She leaned into me, pushing her face into my chest. "Alright, I'm going to get all of that into the works. I'm going to send a nurse in to look at that lip. We need to get it at least cleaned."

"Thank you so much, dad."

He rubbed a firm hand over my shoulder before kissing my forehead. I reminded myself to give him a huge hug later. I didn't do it often enough. After that, he left us alone.

I played with Bella's hair as she began to calm down again. She rubbed her eyes roughly, her bottom lip sticking out again. Her face was extremely blotchy and her eyelashes were clumping together. "Bella, you're kind of cute when you cry," I blurted out, instantly feeling stupid.

"Shut up, you liar," Bella laughed brokenly, looking up at me.

"I'm serious," I defended myself quickly. "But I think you're cute all the time."

She gave me a small giggle, running her fingers over my neck. "I love you," she said again. I loved it. I would never hear it enough.

"Say it again," I pleaded. I needed to hear the words again.

A small smile grew on her face. "I love you, Edward."

My fingers wrapped around the back of her neck, "again," I pleaded as I brought her closer.

"Edward Cullen, I love you."

I kissed her firmly, ignoring the pain in my lip. "I love you too, Bella Swan."

"Alright, I'm here to see a man about a broken lip!" An older, well older to me anyway, nurse I had known since I was a little kid came in, her scrubs a too bright pink shade. She was probably just around my dad's age, starting at the same time as him at this hospital. Another one of my dad's good friends. She knew what she was interrupting and it amused her far too much. "Boy Edward, you sure know how to bust up something right," she mumbled as she examined my lip. Thankfully, she didn't ask Bella to move. I don't think I could have let go of her at the moment. "Well, I need to get this all cleaned up and get all the lip stick off of there," she said with a slight smirk.

"What can I say?" I asked with my chin raised up high. "I like to be pretty."

Bella burst into laughter, shaking against me with the action. I laughed as well, the rush of emotions too much for me tonight. It was also around midnight already. I knew I had gone off my rocker a bit, but I think we needed to break some of tension in the air. The nurse rolled her eyes, smiling to herself.

"Oh, and it's just your shade, honey. But, it's got to go! Now, I'm going get it cleaned up and then I'm going to put some liquid stitching on there. I think that'll do you good."

"Thanks, Tanya," I gave her a small smile. She returned it sweetly, running a thin hand through my hair. It made me feel like I was five again, but with Tanya that was okay.

Charlie came in about that time, looking really concerned. The nurse had already wiped my mouth with a wet wash cloth and was now wiping an alcohol soaked pad over it. "Christ," I muttered through the burn.

"You can handle three drunk football players but you whimper over your lip?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I smirked, unable to help myself. He gave me a small smile, patting me on the shoulder. "By the way, we picked up the other two. You did break his nose. Stupid little-" he cut himself off, shaking his head.

Tanya swabbed something over my lip before declaring me done. It honestly felt a bit like super glue. I moved my lip around, just trying to get use to it. "I'm done here, kiddo! No more fights."

"I'll try," I teased her. "But, I can't make any promises."

"Alright Ms. Swan, I come bearing many happy drugs," my father came back in with a slight smile on his face, holding three bottles and a single needle. Charlie's eye got wide. Tanya sneaked out of the room, already able to tell there would probably be some sort of trouble with that. "Oh, hi Charlie," he said as they shook hands. "I've got a mild sedative for her and some pain killers. She'll need them once we start the cast. I'm going to give her a prescription for at home as well. Oh, and we have something for her stomach as well. Painkillers can have that effect."

"Be warned, she's a lightweight. She gets loopy really easily," Charlie chuckled. My dad began to prepare the drugs, putting them all in the same syringe. Bella cringed beside me, holding onto my arm tighter. By my guess I would assume that she didn't like needles and neither did Charlie. "So, um... I've got a lot of paperwork to take care of. If you want me to, I can stay but I'm sure you don't want to-"

"It's alright, dad. I've got these two. I'll be fine," Bella assured him.

"Okay, sugar. I'll be back in an hour or so. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

Bella told him no and he quickly left before my dad could shoot her up. "Shoulder, gut, or ass?" My dad asked her playfully. I rolled my eyes at his stupid attempt to be funny. Bella grinned nervously. "I guess in the gut."

"Gut, it is," my dad said as he lifted her shirt carefully. Bella squeaked quietly, leaning her face into my neck. I chuckled softly, hushing her as I rubbed the back of her head. She stiffened as the needle sunk in then just sort of melted against me.

"I feel warm," Bella said in a sleepy voice.

"That's the morphine, my dear. I gave you the good stuff," my dad told her. "We're bringing the x-ray in in a minute. You'll have to go for a little while until she gets that done."

The machine came rolling in, along with the x ray tech. I carefully moved Bella off of my lap and she swayed backwards. "Wow, this is some good stuff," she mumbled, looking very wide eyed at nothing at all. It was kind of hard not to laugh at that.

I waited with my father in the hall, my arms crossed of my chest. I was antsy being away from her right now. I didn't like it in the least.

"You did good protecting her," my father said quietly.

"I could have done better," I countered.

"You shouldn't have been walking down a dark alley," he pointed out. "But, it is Port Angeles. They probably haven't had a mugging in ten years. They barely have traffic accidents."

"I was so scared, dad," I confessed to him. "If anything happened to her... I don't know... I don't know what I would have done."

"God, you are just like me," he said in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked him in a curious voice, looking over at him.

"Hard and fast," he shook his head. "And probably forever."

I smiled slightly at his words, "I certainly hope so."

He sighed heavily and dramatically, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Well, at least you picked a pretty one."

I shoved him off of me and he laughed quietly, pushing me back. Before I forgot I gave him a big hug and I felt him sigh against me, hugging me back. "If you tell mom I got mushy I will kick your ass next," I muttered as I pulled away.

"Yeah, she'll want to take a picture of it."

We both laughed quietly before slipping into silence again. I don't think either of us really wanted to talk after that. I rubbed my hand over my lip again, hating the soreness and the pull there.. It felt strange but I'd have to get use to it. I wouldn't be too surprised if I had a scar or something.

About ten minutes later the x ray tech finally walked out with the machine. "I'll get this to you as soon as possible, Carlisle."

I didn't wait for my dad's response because I needed to get back inside with Bella. When she saw me she smiled, my coat finally away from her shoulders. She was actually a little flushed, her eyes wide. "My pillow is back," she slurred out, smiling wider.

I chuckled, sliding in behind her on the tiny bed. Placing both of my legs on either side of her body, I wrapped my arms around her stomach as she leaned back against me. She had fresh ice packs on her arm, almost all the way to her elbow. She snuggled into me, enjoying the warmth of my body against her back. I loved it as well. We laid together in silence for I don't know how long. I think I fell asleep.

"Well, you've got two broken knuckles and a couple of the bones in your hand, along with a smaller one in your wrist. We're going to have to put a cast on it," my dad called as he came in. The sudden noise surprised me and made me jump. Bella giggled, bringing her good hand up to my hair. She tugged on it gently.

"You're funny," she said simply, her eyes still closed.

"You know... you could probably ask her anything right now and get an answer. The stuff she's on is like truth serum," my father said as he pulled out what he needed for a cast.

"I don't think any questions I'd want to ask would be ones I'd want answered in front of my dad," I informed him with a smirk. He got a rueful, shit eating, grin on his face.

"Oh! Like sex questions?" Bella asked with a giggle, a little too high pitched. I blamed the drugs. "You don't need to ask any questions about that. You're great. Apparently it runs in the family because Rosalie said the same thing about Emmett."

I flushed and my father burst into laughter. "Oh, I'm very proud."

"Shut up," I muttered to my father. I was going to be teased for the rest of my life. I just knew it. So was Emmett for that matter.

"You should be! Edward is great," she hummed quietly, running her fingers over my cheek. "I love him very much."

"Can we talk about something else before chief Swan comes back and I get shot? Seriously, that's not how I want to die," I said in a low voice to Bella. She giggled again and kissed my cheek firmly. "Bella, I'm serious, love."

"Okay, you two. What color cast do you want, Bella?" My father said, finally getting serious. Bella picked out a blue one and he quickly went to work. Somewhere along the way Bella fell asleep in my arms. I held her tightly to me, running my fingers through her hair. I loved having her in my arms like this. Charlie came in just as Carlisle finished the cast.

"Here," my father said to him, handing him a bottle of pills. "I had it filled at the pharmacy here so you don't have to worry about this in the morning. She's going to be in pain in the morning. She did a lot of damage to it."

"Thanks, doc. I guess I should get her home then," Charlie said with a little sigh. He ran his hand over her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Come on Bells, it's time to get you home."

"No," she whimpered, curling tighter into me. "No, I want to stay with Edward."

I held her to me, knowing exactly how she felt. "Look, I don't want to leave her side either. I know... I know we're young but I would never do anything to hurt Bella, especially right now. I just... I need to stay by her side tonight. I can sleep in the rocker in her room or on the couch in my room and she can have the bed but I just need to make sure she's alright tonight."

Both fathers looked at me and then each other. Bella had already fallen back asleep in my arms, clutching into me so tightly I wasn't sure they'd be able to uncurl her fingers without a fight. Charlie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I do have to go back to work tonight. Carlisle, would you be willing to have Bella stay at your house?"

"Of course," he agreed quickly. "I trust them both and Esme will be there if Bella needs anything."

Charlie sighed and handed me my keys. I had totally forgotten about those. I clutched them in my fist, looking at him in surprise. "Thank you," I breathed out in relief. That was far easier than one could have expected. I guess they knew in the end that nothing really could have stopped me from doing so. Charlie handed Carlisle back the pills since she was coming to my house.

I moved quickly before they could change their minds, picking Bella up in my arms. She hummed quietly, leaning her face into my chest to shield her eyes from the light. "Could one of you get my car door for me? I don't want to drop her."

My father smirked and nodded, taking my keys from me. He walked me out and opened the passenger door for me. Charlie followed behind, looking concerned. "Look, kid, I get off at around four tonight. If you want to bring her first thing in the-"

I cut him off before he could finish. "You get some sleep. I'll bring her home after lunch."

"Thanks," he breathed before patting my back. He went back to his squad car, pulling out a cell phone. I knew he had a lot to deal with the paper work and all that. I'm glad he was taking care of this. I knew Bella wouldn't make it through it again, especially right now. We'd probably have to deal with it more later, but at least not tonight.

I drove home quickly, opening the door and scooping Bella into my arms once again. My mother was waiting for me, her expression scared. She opened the front door, letting me inside.

"Is she okay?" She asked, touching her hair.

"Just tired," I assured her. "And drugged up. Dad shot her up pretty good."

"She probably needs that. She needs to rest. Why don't you get her to bed?" I nodded my head. Before I could go up the stairs though she stopped me. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "Good night, mom."

I took her to my room, letting the darkness be. I had enough of the harsh light of the hospital. Laying Bella back on the bed, she barely moved or responded. I took off her shoes and socks before pulling off her jeans. I didn't want to move her shirt because I didn't think I could do it without hurting her. I laid her under the covers before I slipped into my own sleep pants.

"Edward?" Bella called into the darkness quietly.

"Here, my darling," I assured her, slipping in behind her. I knew I said I would sleep on the couch but I had to hold her. I had to make sure she was alright. The only place I felt safe as well was with her in my arms. I draped my arm over her waist, pulling her flush against my body.

"I love you," she whispered into the darkness, her good hand seeking my own. She gripped it tightly, pressing my palm to her stomach. I buried my face in her neck, lightly kissing her ear.

"I love you, too. Bella, I love you so much."

Bella turned her head to the side and we kissed for a few moments gently. She pulled away first, pressing a kiss to my jaw. "Goodnight."

And that was the first of many nights I fell asleep with Bella in my arms.

* * *

**Yes, I realize I could drag this story on. I know I could take them through the year and into college but I wanted this story short and sweet. Truthfully, it's not really THAT short since the chapters are so long but you know what I'm saying. Don't worry, there will be an epilogue! **

**On Twitter, if you want to follow. **

**Okay, just because I'm done with this story doesn't mean I'm done with Geeks. I've got another story in the works- possibly- that will involve a geeky Edward. That'll come in October though. I need to get some other things done. **

**BUT BUT BUT if you want to read more from me put me on author alerts! I'm serious! I've got tons of stuff coming out all the time. Also, I'll be expanding another one of my one shots in October. If you want to find out which one you better add me. **

**Thanks for the fantastic response! I love you guys for it!**

**What do you think the future holds for our Bella and Edward?**


	12. Epilogue

**I want to thank everyone for the massive amount of reviews for this story. It amazing. I never expected it. Thank you so much. **

**So, here it is! The epilogue! Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke to warm soft kisses spreading along my bare chest, hot moist lips that I knew could belong to one woman making their way down my stomach in a loving and teasing manner. Her tongue darted over my belly button, making me groan in pleasure. Bella inched the blanket downward, driving me slowly insane.

"Good morning," she said with a soft smile in her voice. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that she was smiling. I also didn't have to open them to know that she was amused and in a teasing mood. When I didn't respond, her hand wrapped tightly around my morning erection, giving me a light squeeze.

"Good morning," I laughed out a little in pleasure as I leaned my head back. "Aren't we rather happy this morning?"

She massaged me for a moment, twisting and pumping me gently. Her skin was so soft and warm that I lost myself, pressing my hips upwards as I craved more of her attention. More. I always wanted and needed more of Bella.

Fifteen years of this woman and she turned me into a stupid teenage boy at a single touch.

"Oh, well, I have many reasons to be happy," Bella informed me in a matter of fact voice, still amused. She threw the blanket off of my bare legs, straddling my waist. I was saddened to see when I opened my eyes that she was wearing a little silk robe. Why was I nude and she dressed? That hardly seemed fair in my eyes. We'd have to lose that very very quickly if I wanted to keep my sanity.

"And what are those reasons?" I teased her, tugging at the knot of the white robe. It slipped open easily, giving me complete access to her deliciously nude body. That was so much better. I ran my fingers along her flat stomach, touching her full curved hips.

"Well," she teased me as she swung her leg over my body and got off the bed. I tried to make a grab for her again but she wasn't taking it, practically skipping across the room to the small table that resided there. "Lets see. I got to sleep in this morning after having hours of amazing sex with my wonderful husband of ten years. My children, whom I love dearly, are spending the week with their grandpa which gives us more alone time to play. Andddd..." she drew out the word as she picked a magazine up, waving it in the air. "Your interview in Forbes came out today."

I groaned at the thought. I hated those silly interviews. They only picked certain bits of information. They never got the whole story. And the whole story was far more interesting than just the tiny bits.

_Bella quit cheerleading because of her broken hand. She didn't want to hold the team back because of it. Also, she no longer felt comfortable around some of the football team. Though they never said anything to her, Emmett said he had to kick some asses because they were mad at her for making them lose three of their best players. In my opinion they took themselves away. They didn't come up to me either because they knew exactly what I did to Mike. _

_Mike was arrested with a long list of charges, the worst of which was not actually the attack on Bella and myself but the fact that he had enough steroids in his car to kill a horse. Not a small one either. As far as I know, he spent seven years in prison and is still on probation. Eric and Tyler of course were not charged as heavily but they were still expelled because of their own drug use. I don't know what happened to them and I truthfully don't care. They weren't important to me. Only Bella and my family is. Those fools, those jerks, they can't touch us now. I moved so far past their high school stupidity that it was mind blowing._

_The next week after the attack I went to the sheriff's station and began to work with Charlie. He insisted on it. He even tried to talk me into being a cop at one point but of course, I declined and said I would stick with my computer work. I completely reorganized their computer system but that wasn't enough for me. The program didn't work well enough, in my opinion. It was sloppy and confusing for people who weren't use to using computers. So, I designed a new one. A better one. _

_Within a year, half the state of Washington had the program through Charlie's pimping it. There was no other way to describe it. He helped me patent the program and took me to police conventions and things of that nature. _

_By the time I was twenty one, I had made my first million off of it. The word spread like wildfire. This was the best system around. _

_But, that never stopped me from going to college. Nor did it stop Bella. Together we went to school, working towards our very different degrees. I majored in computer systems and programing, of course, while Bella surprised me with hers. After her frustration at trying to figure out Mike and why he did those things, she decided to go into Behavioral Psychology. It gave her some knowledge that helped her move past the attacks. _

_We graduated together, both of top of the class. We were married before her next birthday after school, a small wedding despite my sister and mother's outcries for a larger one. She had gotten Jasper to give in on their own and Rosalie and Emmett's blasted their's out of the water. There was no way we were going to go through that chaos again. In my eyes, our wedding was perfect. _

_I built my own company during and after school focusing on programs for larger companies, along with military contracts. It made me money, of course, but that wasn't exactly what I wanted to do with my life. There was no spark. There was no life in it. Zero fun. So, I sold my company at twenty five. I was sad to see it go, but the quarter of a billion that I sold it for made it a tad easier. It also funded two of my next major projects which I was very grateful for. _

_Video Games and fatherhood. _

_The same year that I sold the company, Bella gave birth to our first daughter, who was now eight years old. I still can't believe that she's as old as she is. A year later she gave birth to our twins, also girls. Two years after that, she gave birth to our final daughter, who was just about to turn five. _

_How Charlie was dealing with four girls fishing, I'd never know. He could enjoy though. He insisted that he had worked his time and was now going to enjoy his retirement with his grandchildren. I think he was hoping for boys, but he loved his girl. I would bet a fair sum of money by the end of the day that they'd convinced him that they weren't having any fun fishing and rather go to Chuck E. Cheese or something along those lines. They have him completely wrapped around their tiny little fingers. _

_But, I couldn't say anything about that. They had me wrapped as well. It was a good thing that Bella was a responsible parent because I wanted to give them everything in this world that I could. It was because of her that they were turning into such fine little women. _

_And, to this day Emmett teases me about only being able to produce girls. I told him he was just jealous because it was my lot in life to be surrounded by beautiful women. He had two sons so I didn't have to worry about carrying on the Cullen name. He had that completely covered. I was just waiting for the day when Alice and Jasper carry on the Whitlock name. I knew it was coming, sooner or later. _

_And someone how, during that hectic five year period, I was able to produce, with the help of Ben and his very wonderful wife Angela, a three best selling video games. Since then we'd come out with several more games and a whole new gaming system that was knocking Microsoft and Sony on it's ass. This was due in large part to Bella, I must say. _

_She was the basis of the heroin in the most popular series. Beautiful and strong who also kicked ass at martial arts. After her hand healed up completely she started going to daily classes with me. She was never going to be a victim again. She was now a fourth degree black belt and scary as hell to piss off. She got to go to classes a lot more than I do now a days, but I do still try. _

_Bella, sadly, only seem to be scary at work. _

_She began working with me a couple years ago to help with game development. It was surprising how much insight she brought to characters. She really helped to round out the characters and the story in ways that I never expected. We sometimes bucked heads but it usually ended up with us having sex on some part of office. _

_I piss her off on purpose sometimes, I'll admit it. It was completely worth it usually. We knew we were solid as a rock so no __amount of stupid bickering was going to tear us apart_.

I watched her in wonderment as she slid the robe from her shoulders, sitting on the edge of the table as she flipped to whatever page she was looking for. Bella brought her knee up, spreading her legs wide so I could see the clean shaved beauty that was her. She was teasing me and I knew it but I couldn't give less than a damn.

Still to this day I wonder how I got so lucky to have her in my life. I thanked whatever good karma I had created in my past life and worshiped her with every part of my being.

"Edward Cullen," she looked up at me with a smile as she began to read, "CEO of Breaking Dawn Studios, is a surprisingly humble man. When I spoke to him I found him to be polite and gracious, not something you'd expect from a multimillionaire businessman," Bella looked up at me with a wicked little smile. "Humble, hm shows this person didn't know you very well."

"Ha ha, very funny," I teased her back as I got off the bed slowly. Smiling with amusement as she eyed my erection before going back to the magazine, I began to stalk towards her. She was so obvious sometimes. I loved it.

"When asked what his biggest inspiration in life was he said-"

I cut her off by grabbing her waist, scooting her ass to the very end of the table. She gave a little squeal, throwing her back as my nose dragged along her neck to her ear. "I said my dirty little tease of wife who I'm about to make scream."

The magazine dropped to the floor from her fingertips before they wrapped around the back of my neck, pulling me down to her lips. "I don't remember reading that last part in there," she whimpered against them.

"Oh, I'm sure it's there. And I hope it's in big bold print," I growled at her, kissing her firmly. It was far too early in the morning for foreplay and she knew that. Bella moaned loudly, grinding herself against my hard cock as her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Breakfast," she mumbled as she fell back against the table with a slight push of my hand. Something came crashing down onto the floor but I couldn't care less at the moment.

I pressed myself inside of her as I leaned forward to lick between her breast. "Do you really think I'm going to stop fucking you for breakfast? You honestly should know me better than that, my darling."

I had gotten far more bold with age, especially sexually. I knew every move to make, every word to speak, just to make her moan and writhe in pleasure. Bella taught me the way to do these things with her very action and reaction, molding me into her perfect lover. It might be a little arrogant but I think I deserve to be arrogant about some things. Besides, Bella didn't seem to mind it at all.

Bella, who liked to play innocent but wasn't at all, liked it hard, fast, and dirty and I could only pray to the furniture gods that this table was steady enough for what I was about to do to her. I didn't care of the table broke but I didn't want Bella or myself to be hurt in the process.

I unwrapped her legs from my waist, grabbing her thighs as I forced myself a little more deeply inside of her. I pulled out slowly before slamming back in again, soaking in her warmth and beauty. Bella groaned loudly, her back arching off of the table about a foot. With each movement her beautiful and ample breast jiggled and bounced perfectly, giving me the best show to watch as I played her body like an instrument. I moved faster and faster within her, leaning my head back as I just enjoyed being inside of her.

"Yes! YES! RIGHT THERE," Bella all but shrieked. She was a little too excited about the fact that she didn't have to be quiet right now. That was a fact we struggled with when the kids were around. I think she was making up for lost time. It was fine with me. She knew how I liked it loud. As much as I was her perfect lover, she was mine as well.

"Rub your clit," I commanded her, wanting to feel her constrict around me. Though my body may have reacted like a teenager it didn't have the same recovery time. I wanted us to both enjoy this as much as possible.

Her hand instantly went between her legs as she began to rub herself furiously. Her juices ran from her body and slid down my legs and onto the table. It was so hot and the smell was just as erotic for some reason. I loved the smell of sex, or perhaps it was just the smell of Bella.

She cursed loudly as her body began to contract wildly around me, squeezing and milking me hard. I groaned in pleasure, trying to think of anything to hold out even just a little bit longer.

I was going to make the most of this vacation as possible.

But, just as I had learned to push Bella's buttons, she learned to push mine. If she wanted me to come, she knew exactly what to do.

I felt her clench some muscle deep within her, pulling me tightly inside. Her hands went to her breasts, giving me a show that she knew I loved. There was nothing hotter than watching Bella play with herself in that way. As she rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, she whimpered softly, "Edward, come for me, please. Come inside me."

"Dammit," I hissed as my body instantly gave in, spilling forth inside of her. She giggled softly as I fell forward, my head on her stomach. "That's not fair," I complained loudly, kissing her stomach. The taste of salty sweat lingered on my lips.

"Well, you can always ask your dad to give you a prescription to Viagra if you don't think you can keep up," she teased me. I growled loudly against her stomach and she laughed as I picked her up, throwing her over shoulder. "EDWARD! I WAS JOKING!"

I slapped her ass hard, making her laugh harder. Throwing her on the bed, I bounded on top of her. She squealed with laughter as I attacked her neck, licking and kissing it wildly. I nibbled my way over her breasts and down her stomach until I reached her legs. With the palms of my hands, I spread her legs wide open for me before diving in. Bella gasped as my tongue ghosted over her clit, my fingers slipping inside of her.

"Do you really think you'd be able to handle it if I had a prescription of Viagra?" As I spoke the words, I curled my fingers upward, hitting the perfect spot inside of her.

She began to shake as I twisted and curled my fingers inside of her, my tongue flicking over her clit. I nibbled it gently, tugging it before I pulled back. "Answer me," I said firmly.

"No! No! God..."

She came completely unglued, spilling into my hand as my mouth found it's way back to her clit. I kissed her lips lightly as I pulled back, watching with satisfaction as she continued to tremble.

I did that to her. Me and only me. No other man could.

I flopped beside her, running my fingers through my wild morning hair. I could tell I needed a shave as well as a shower but I didn't want to move just yet. Bella curled beside me, throwing her leg over my hip. "My body doesn't want to work now," she mumbled sleepily.

I pulled her on top of me, along with the blanket. I knew it was close to noon but I didn't really care. There was nothing I needed to do today except spend time with my wife. I could think of no better way of doing that than this. She snuggled her into a comfortable position as my hands massaged her back. "I love you, Bella," I whispered into her hair.

"I love you as well, Edward," she whispered just before we fell deep asleep.

* * *

**I know it's not as long as some of the the chapters, but I think it goes along pretty well. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I plan on trying to expand another one of my one shots along with a couple new stories after my vacation in October, one of which is going to have a geeky Eddie in it. Add me to author alerts if you want to see what's new that's coming up. **

**Also, someone asked me to do a Nerdy Bella so I think I might try a one shot. **

**On Twitter, if you want to follow me! Jayeliwood! Help me get to 1000 followers on there! I'm almost there!**

**Oh, no sequel for this story. Sorry. It's not happening. Also, don't ask me the names of the kids. There is a reason I didn't add them in there lol because I didn't want to think them up! **

**So, who likes hot rich slightly dirty talking geeky Edward? I don't think he could get any better right now. Seriously delicious. **


End file.
